


Свободное падение

by Angiras, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Top Steve Rogers, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: По мотивам заявки «Стив/Баки АУ по АА, что угодно на выбор автора».





	Свободное падение

**Author's Note:**

> ООС персонажей, ООС полиции, ООС США, ООС АА, трэш. Исполнение может не соответствовать условиям заявки: не исключено, что заказчик имел в виду игру Avengers Academy, но текст не о ней.  
> modern!AU. Сюжет придуман в командном чате.

Когда Баки очнулся в первый раз, он даже не понял, где находится.

Он помнил, как бежал к лесу, черневшему вдалеке. Из окна комнаты Баки казалось, что до него рукой подать, но то ли он совсем разучился рассчитывать свои силы, то ли время в этой глуши и правда замерло, но прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он смог прикоснуться к ближайшему дереву. Останавливаться было нельзя, но Баки все же потратил драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы провести рукой по шершавой коре. На ладони осталась древесная труха и несколько едва заметных царапин, убедивших, что, пожалуй, это не сон. 

Потом он несся без разбора между деревьев, натыкаясь на каждую низкую ветку и спотыкаясь о каждое бревно на своем пути, взбирался на невысокие холмы, падал, поскальзываясь на влажной после дождя траве, и кубарем катился вниз. На нем не осталось живого места, одежда промокла насквозь, он замерз, но холод и острый запах прелой листвы гнали вперед и вперед.

Баки не запоминал примет, не следил за направлением и уж тем более не оставлял меток, и если бы мог рассуждать, то очень удивился бы, как ему удалось выйти к трассе. Уж кому как не ему было знать, как легко заблудиться даже в самом маленьком, но незнакомом лесу. 

Стоило ему ступить на дорогу, как его ослепил свет фар. Когда-то давно он бы смог остановить водителя и уболтать подвезти и на ночной дороге в полосатой пижаме, грязным и заросшим. Но теперь естественным инстинктом было поскорей спрятаться в спасительной гуще деревьев и затаиться, зажав рот руками, чтоб не начать материться или не заорать. Он с трудом выждал несколько минут, убедился, что автомобиль умчался прочь, и побежал в противоположном направлении. 

Баки был так встревожен неожиданной встречей с машиной и так корил себя за то, что не рискнул остановить ее, что не сразу заметил потерю одного ботинка. Он слишком торопился сбежать и не успел даже зашнуровать их. Обувь не была предназначена для длительных прогулок, а он не меньше двух часов бегал черт знает где, неудивительно, что она быстро разболталась на ногах. Он не мог потерять ботинок слишком давно, скорее всего, это случилось, пока он трясся в кустах. Еще не поздно было вернуться назад и поискать его, но Баки скорее согласился бы стереть пятки до костей, чем сделать хотя бы шаг назад.

Он бежал еще какое-то время, потом шел, а когда силы оставили его, полз по обочине, припадая к земле, стоило заслышать шорох шин по асфальту. Ему бы остановиться, перевести дух, но в ушах стояло злорадное:

_– Барнс._

И Баки стискивал зубы и, собирая остатки воли в кулак, двигался дальше. На какое-то время он все-таки вырубился там, в канаве у незнакомой дороги, обессилевший и беззащитный. Поэтому нужно было уходить отсюда как можно скорее. Баки напрягся, не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле, оторвал голову от земли и провалился в беспамятство.

Придя в себя в следующий раз, он не мог понять, как мог так ошибиться. Вокруг него клубилась тьма, но то ли глаза привыкли к сумраку, то ли сознание немного прояснилось. Он лежал на железной койке в маленьком помещении и мог различить очертания скудной обстановки и тонкую полоску света где-то наверху. По тому, как высоко располагалась дверь, как не хватало воздуха, он понял, что заперт в подвале. 

Он попытался подняться, но руки и ноги не слушались. Он начал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, надеясь, что если свалится на пол, то каким-то невероятным образом сможет выбраться отсюда. Ничего не выходило, должно быть, его пристегнули ремнями, скрутили в смирительную рубашку, обкололи транквилизаторами. Баки не был высокого мнения о своих физических возможностях, но знал, что в экстремальных ситуациях человеческий организм способен на невообразимые вещи. А его идиотское тело подставило его. Снова.

Когда с невыносимым скрежетом распахнулась дверь в подвал и в светлом проеме появился черный силуэт, из глаз Баки брызнули слезы: ему до одури было жалко потерянного ботинка. Он потерпел сокрушительную неудачу, предсказуемую и неизбежную, и что бы теперь ни случилось, он все равно останется трусом в грязном носке, побоявшимся сделать пару шагов назад.

Человек подошел к нему. Он был выше и крупнее тех, кто приглядывал за Баки раньше. Что ж, разумно, что к беглецу, раскусившему их планы, приставили кого-то повнушительней. Даже если он уже обездвижен и заключен там, откуда нет выхода. 

Баки не увидел – почувствовал, как незнакомец заносит над ним руку. Его потянули вверх, мир закружился, и Баки опять лишился сознания. Он просыпался и засыпал, но чувствовал, как его бесцеремонно разворачивают и трясут. Духота сменилась холодом, и Баки колотило так, будто он лежит в снегу. В рот потекла ледяная жидкость. Он вскинул руки и попытался отбиться, но добился лишь того, что промок и замерз еще сильнее. Правую руку перетянули жгутом так крепко, что кровь загудела в ушах, в горло затолкали таблетки, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление и сдавленные мольбы. Баки нечего было терять, он с удивительной для своего состояния ясностью понимал, что уговоры бесполезны. Он просил только не рассказывать родным, как жалко он вел себя, а еще – разрешить вернуться на ночную трассу и поискать ботинок.

* * *

Баки со стоном разлепил один глаз и тут же ослеп от солнечного света, заливающего комнату из цокольного окна. Со вторым глазом этот номер не прошел. Баки мучительно застонал и прикинул, что проще – закрыть правый глаз или попытать счастье с левым еще раз. Решать надо было быстро. Солнце ощутимо припекало, во рту было сухо так, что язык прилипал к небу, голова разрывалась от боли и тяжести, и если не предпринять что-то и побыстрее, Баки рисковал умереть прямо здесь от обезвоживания. Поэтому он решил отложить проблему с глазами на потом. Нашарил рукой спинку кровати, облокотился на нее, осторожно спустил ногу на пол, поднатужился и мешком рухнул вниз. Он выругался, ударившись головой о прикроватную тумбочку, а потом выругался еще раз, когда сверху на него полетел мягкий тонометр и увесистая бутылка с водой.

Баки осмотрелся по сторонам. Он сидел на полу небольшого подвала, переделанного под жилую комнату, с узкой кроватью, шкафом и несколькими потрепанными картонными коробками, напоминавшими об истинном назначении помещения. На полу был расстелен цветастый ковер, и при свете дня подвал ничем не напоминал пыточную или тюремную камеру, что успел нафантазировать себе Баки за ночь. 

Он глубоко вздохнул, обдавая себя запахом дешевого виски, и сморщился. Просыпаться черт знает где в глубоком похмелье было до омерзения привычно. Настолько, что Баки усомнился, происходили ли события последнего дня на самом деле, или он таки допился до паранойи и бреда. Он не мог решить, что из этого хуже.

Впрочем, были и хорошие моменты. В его руках была бутылка с водой, а рядом лежали розовые шлепанцы внушительных размеров. Мыслительный процесс давался с трудом, но и в самом тяжелом состоянии Баки готов был поручиться головой, что тот, кто желал ему зла, не оставил бы розовые шлепанцы. 

Он осушил половину бутылки и приступил к осмотру самого себя. Он был в той же одежде, что и вчера, грязной и мятой. Баки похлопал себя по бокам и бедрам, оценивая повреждения. Болело везде. Он поразмыслил немного и пришел к выводу, что все же ему повезло – действительно болела только рука, на ней даже имелась повязка до локтя. Подумав еще, он решил, что повезло ему дважды – перебинтована была правая рука. Решив ловить удачу за хвост, он поднялся на ноги и поплелся к полуоткрытой двери на первый этаж.

В маленькой гостиной было пусто. Зато из-за стены доносилось шипение. Баки осторожно пошел на звук, всем сердцем надеясь, что находится здесь с ведома и разрешения хозяев, и его появление на кухне не станет сюрпризом для какой-нибудь добропорядочной американской семьи, собравшейся мирно позавтракать. Второй раз такого позора Баки не пережил бы. Впрочем, на кухне никакой семьи не обнаружилось. У кофемашины стоял высокий мужчина и наблюдал, как в чашку льется горячий кофе.

– Молоко? Сахар? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

Баки не ответил, поэтому мужчина щедро добавил и того, и другого. Он поставил чашку на стол, приглашающе кивнул и отвернулся снова, чтобы приготовить еще одну. Баки нещадно тормозил, но успел оценить его габариты. Парень был ростом с него самого, под тесной футболкой проступал внушительный рельеф. Еще мужчина был, пожалуй, красив. 

Баки решил, что он точно из этих. Из тех парней, что вставляют под мышцы импланты, а потом постят свои фото со смузи из сельдерея в инстаграм, ходят в лосинах и строят из себя королей тренажерных залов. Баки и сам любил когда-то позависать в качалке, пусть и без фанатизма, но о такой форме мог только мечтать. А значит, мужчина был или настоящим задротом, или жуликом. Впрочем, он предлагал кофе и приютил на ночь, к тому же Баки был уверен, что видит его в первый и последний раз в жизни, а значит, нездоровое пристрастие к пластической хирургии было его личным делом. 

Баки выпил протянутую ему таблетку аспирина, запив кофе, осушил всю чашку и получил еще одну. Он чувствовал, что сознание начало немного проясняться. Во всяком случае, он перестал вяло размышлять, вперившись взглядом в грудь незнакомца, о том, что, говорят, силикон хрустит, и распространяется ли это и на мужиков тоже. Он понял, что вообще-то не знает, где находится и с кем, и как здесь оказался, и вообще-то неприлично залипать на незнакомого человека. Баки перевел взгляд с груди мужчины на его лицо, но облечь свои замешательство и интерес в слова так и не смог. Впрочем, незнакомец, видимо, понял его проблему.

– Стив, – представился он и протянул ладонь.

Баки замялся. В правой руке он держал чашку, а левой не слишком любил пользоваться в принципе, не то что прикасаться к людям. В конце концов Баки все же неловко потряс его пальцы левой рукой, запоздало сообразив, что ничего не случилось бы, если бы он отпустил ручку стоящей на столе чашки.

– Джеймс, – отозвался он.

Баки не любил это имя, но в его положении распространенность имени играла ему на руку, пусть выпендрежник из инстаграма вряд ли мог представлять хоть какую-то опасность. К тому же, «Баки» был совсем другим, он был хорошим парнем, который не напивался до потери памяти и не прятался от людей в лесной чаще.

– Что с тобой случилось? – поинтересовался Стив, видимо, решивший, что Баки в состоянии вести более-менее осмысленную беседу.

– Упал, – ответил Баки, не слишком размышляя над тем, что говорит. Вопрос был слишком привычным.

– Да, я слышал. С кровати, – кивнул Стив и выжидательно посмотрел на него. Стив говорил так буднично, как будто в его доме каждый день ночуют пьяные незнакомцы. – Ты всю ночь норовил свалиться с нее. А еще раньше – на мой газон. Но, кажется, эту часть истории я знаю лучше тебя.

Стив не давил, он говорил спокойно, в уголках его губ затаилась улыбка. Как если бы они были соседями по комнате в колледже, и Стив никак не хотел верить, что Баки вернулся под утро из-за того, что засиделся с друзьями, обсуждая сплав по реке. Не верил и изнывал от желания узнать все и в подробностях. Баки сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не вывалить на него все свои горести. Но ему нравился Стив. Зачем этому милому любителю селфи, у которого и проблем-то – влезть в трико поуже и втянуть поглубже живот, знать, куда могут завести алкоголь, невезение и доверчивость, если их будет слишком много? Послушает, удивится, ужаснется и не поверит.

– Перебрал на вечеринке, – сказал Баки и попытался изобразить смущенную улыбку. Обычно именно такого ответа от него и ждали. В глазах собеседника Баки превращался из подозрительного и опасного типа в парня, такого же как он, пусть и крайне неприятного, но простого и понятного. И вопросы на этом заканчивались.

– Праздник затянулся? – хмыкнул Стив.

Сильнее, чем Стив мог представить. Дольше, чем Баки этого хотел.

– Или это была пижамная вечеринка?

– Что? – удивился Баки. 

Стив вскинул бровь и многозначительно окинул его взглядом. И Баки, проследив за ним, тупо уставился на грязные клетчатые манжеты, в которых теперь даже не угадывался синий цвет.

– Ты ведь сбежал из реабилитационного центра, да? – спросил Стив таким тоном, как будто уже все для себя решил. – Не знал, что здесь есть такой. Только не увидел на тебе браслета и…

Баки похолодел и рефлекторно вжался в спинку стула.

– Эй, я не рассматривал тебя, – быстро проговорил Стив, – просто заметил, когда перевязывал руку. Послушай, ты можешь сказать, я могу помочь, – продолжил он, так и не дождавшись ответа. Стив облокотился на стол и придвинулся к Баки поближе. – И если здесь открылся реабилитационный центр, из которого пациенты сбегают в одних носках, мне нужно об этом знать. Ты очень плохо выглядишь, – добавил он тише.

– Я был на вечеринке, ладно? – отрезал Баки. Только что он был готов разоткровенничаться с первым встречным, но доверительный тон Стива и мысли о том, что он прикасался к нему, к его руке, когда Баки был беспомощен, в мгновение ока развеяли теплые чувства. – Обмывали с приятелем новую тачку. И если бы ты видел, что стало с машиной, ты бы не говорил, что я плохо выгляжу.

Стив кивнул, и мягкость и расположение исчезли с его лица, сменившись разочарованием. 

– Хорошо, – ответил он. – Мне нужно сейчас уйти, вернусь вечером. Можешь пока поесть и привести себя в порядок. Не сбегай до моего возвращения, хорошо?

Баки послушно кивнул, но неприязненно скривился, когда дверь за Стивом захлопнулась. Стив говорил так, как будто отказ не предполагался. Как будто это было не приглашение, а приказ.

_– Жди, – слышал Баки сотню раз._

_Сотню раз он застывал в дверях кабинета, разглядывая спину хозяина дома и дожидаясь, пока тот неспешно отложит книгу в сторону. Он безмолвно стоял босиком на бетонном полу и ждал, когда на спину хлынет ледяная вода. И закатывал рукав для укола, хотя потом у него и пекло в левом боку._

_Баки умел слушаться. Да, он признавал, что прислонялся к косяку, когда чувствовал, что до конца главы еще очень далеко, и поджимал пальцы на ногах и сводил плечи, когда мокрая холодная футболка неприятно липла к животу. Может быть, он слишком явно вздрагивал, когда игла вонзалась в вену. Но это сущие мелочи. Он прекрасно выполнял приказы, знал, что так будет лучше для него самого, не стоило из-за такой ерунды…_

Баки задрожал и скривился. Старые обиды капля за каплей затапливали его сознание. Он целых два года делал все, что ему было велено, и к чему это привело? Хватит! Он сам так решил, сбежав в больничной пижаме в ночной лес, и теперь, когда он босиком пробежал много миль по трассе, когда нашел силы сказать «нет», пусть не в лицо, но ясно и четко, слушать приказы первого встречного? Ни за что. 

Баки вскочил на ноги так резко, что у него закружилась голова. Пришлось облокотиться на стол и ждать несколько минут, пока темная пелена перед глазами рассеется. Баки слепо таращил глаза и часто дышал, но его разум был на удивление ясен. Он уйдет отсюда, как только сможет. Вот только приведет себя в порядок.

Ему повезло сразу же. В холодильнике среди зелени, овощей и чего-то, что, судя по крайне отталкивающему цвету и консистенции, могло быть только остатками протеинового коктейля, обнаружилась распакованная связка пива. Баки схватил сразу две банки, одну приложил к пылающему лбу, а вторую осушил залпом. Он давился, его мутило от одного запаха и едва не вывернуло на последних глотках. Но Баки стойко выдержал свалившееся на него испытание. Тяжело только первые пол-литра. Его душа, в отличие от бунтующего тела, уже пела, предвкушая скорое облегчение. 

Баки почти гордился собой, когда, подавив спазм, осушил банку до дна, смял и торжествующе отправил в мусорное ведро. Что же, теперь у него такие поводы для гордости. Ну уж какие есть. Банка глухо стукнулась о стену и покатилась по полу. Баки промахнулся не меньше, чем на полметра, но это его больше не волновало. Память мучительно восстанавливала события прошлой ночи.

Конечно же, он не остался лежать в яме у трассы. Для того чтобы понять это, не нужен гений, хватит и похмельного неудачника с темным прошлым. Баки припоминал, как дорога неожиданно резко дала вниз и перед ним засияли огни ночного города. По большому счету, это мало что меняло в его положении. У него не было ни денег, ни, он был уверен, знакомых в этом городе, к кому бы он мог обратиться за помощью. Впрочем, это касалось и любого другого места. Но Баки было приятно, что где-то рядом есть люди, которые не желают причинять ему зла. Он прошел мимо дорожного знака с названием города, приветственно ткнул столб кулаком, но даже не взглянул на надпись.

Баки бродил по темным улицам, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, насколько это возможно босиком и в пижаме. Он не был плохим парнем или вроде того, и никому не причинял вреда. Кроме себя самого, но это было его законным правом. Но случается ведь такое, да сплошь и рядом же, когда хорошие люди попадают в беду, им приходится идти на крайние меры, даже преступать закон. И никто не винит их в этом. Правда, не на самом деле, а в кино и сериалах. 

Но Баки и грозила вполне реальная опасность. Поэтому он обмотал руку краем пижамной рубашки и ударил кулаком по стеклу в двери маленького магазина. В конце концов, что такое одно окно, если речь идет о жизни какого-никакого, а человека? Баки всего-то надо – хоть какая-то одежда и пара долларов на автобус. Он отряхнулся от мелких осколков и открыл замок на двери. 

Ничего не произошло: не закричала сигнализация, не включилась тревожная красная лампа, не завыли сирены полицейских машин и никто, угрожая оружием, не требовал от него выйти с поднятыми руками и лечь на землю. Но воображение Баки очень живо нарисовало его собственное тело, изрешеченное пулями, и имя в списке самых опасных преступников, и двойное фото в анфас и в профиль, чтобы каждый, кого он знал, понял, что речь идет о том самом Барнсе, с которым они учились в школе, ездили в метро, прощались после работы. И он, плохо понимая, что делает, рванул мимо вешалок с сувенирными футболками, схватил две бутылки виски, прижал их к груди и умчался прочь.

Дальше все было в тумане. Была карусель на детской площадке, лавка в парке, жесткий асфальт под ней и мягкая земля за ней. Если бы он задался целью, то мог бы восстановить весь путь от магазина до газона Стива. Но, насколько Баки мог догадываться, насколько он знал себя, ничего интересного произошло. Впрочем, учитывая инцидент с магазином, что он вообще о себе знал? К своей глубокой скорби, у него даже не получалось понять, чем он разочарован больше: тем, что стал вором, или тем, как дешево и бессмысленно продал свою порядочность.

Под грустные размышления Баки осушил вторую банку пива и только тогда почуял подвох. Он делал все как обычно, но ни тошнота, ни озноб никуда не делись, будто он пытался накидаться обыкновенной шипучкой. Он недоуменно взглянул на банку, повертел ее в руках, кое-как сфокусировал взгляд на этикетке и страдальчески застонал. Пиво было безалкогольным. Похоже, он попал в дом настоящего извращенца, который не только уродует свое хорошее, здоровое тело имплантами, но и пичкает его этой дрянью.

«Так не бывает», думал Баки. Он распахивал дверцы шкафов, вытаскивал расставленные в ряд коробки с хлопьями, разгребал рассортированные по размеру и цвету пакеты с пластиковой посудой, гремел сковородками, но безрезультатно. Он еще раз проверил холодильник, заглянул в духовку и посудомоечную машину. Должно быть хоть что-то. Коньяк для сна, когда тело не может успокоиться после вечерней тренировки, розовое вино для девушек, что любят романтику и крепких парней, которые говорят только о себе. Баки был согласен на что угодно. Должен же быть у этого розовощекого красавчика хоть кофейный ликер для румяных кексов, которыми он мог бы угощать своих розовощеких довольных собой и жизнью соседей. Но сколько Баки ни перекладывал вещи с места на место, ничего так и не нашлось.

Баки обошел дом в поисках бара или чего-то подобного, попутно осматриваясь и морально готовясь к тому, что, возможно, придется идти в ванную и попробовать перебиться жидкостью для полоскания рта. Дом был обставлен скудно, если не сказать бедно. Дверь, которая, скорее всего, вела в спальню Стива, оказалась заперта. В просторном холле было пусто, если не считать пары журнальных столиков. Стены украшали картины, явно непрофессиональные, с лужайками, лодками, кудрявыми облаками и всякой подобной умиротворяющей ерундой. 

В гостиной главным предметом мебели был старый продавленный диван, который, впрочем, был расположен совершенно бессмысленно – посреди комнаты и лицом к стене, завешенной яркой драпировкой. Значит, так Стив проводит свои вечера. Лежит на диване, пьет безалкогольное пиво и выкладывает фото своего искусственного тела в соцсетях. 

Баки подошел ближе и заметил, что это вовсе не ковер, а довольно-таки хреново замаскированный встроенный шкаф. Может быть, именно там Стив прячет весь свой алкоголь. Баки потянул ручку, но шкаф был закрыт. А если что-то запирают, значит есть, что прятать.

И Баки подумал, почему нет? Дверь, как и та, что вела в спальню, казалась очень хлипкой. Он ничего такого раньше не делал, но теперь он вломился в магазин ради бутылки дешевого бухла. Он пересек черту, прошел точку невозврата. Раз он все равно преступник, что ему терять? Стиву придется покупать новую приставку, или что там у него в секретном шкафу, и завести новый носок для мелочи, что прячут под матрасом. Он сам виноват, что впустил в свой дом последнего мерзавца, но а на что еще он рассчитывал, подбирая грязного, вусмерть пьяного незнакомца на своей лужайке? На благодарность и горячий ужин?

Баки со злостью дернул дверцу еще раз, но она не поддалась. Так что он отправился на кухню в поисках ножа или чего-то, что поможет вскрыть замок. Теперь, когда он понял, как ему действовать дальше, он смотрел на скромную кухню совсем другими глазами. На холодильнике стояло радио, оно не могло стоить дорого, но его легко можно было спрятать в карман. Кофемашина была хороша, но слишком большая и старая. А вот микроволновка – очень даже ничего. Баки по-хозяйски провел рукой по кнопкам, примерился по ширине и приподнял на пробу. Тяжеловато, но сойдет. Она была совсем новая, только боковую стенку украшало несколько царапин. Баки присмотрелся и различил буквы СГР, нацарапанные чем-то острым. Он осмотрел кофемашину, чайник, холодильник, обнаружил на них такие же надписи и вдруг почувствовал, как же сильно он устал.

Он присел за стол и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Как же низко он пал. Сначала магазин, а теперь он всерьез думал, как бы вытащить побольше и унести подальше из дома ни в чем не повинного парня, слишком доброго, чтобы бросить человека мерзнуть на земле и посмеяться над ним, когда включатся поливальные машины, и слишком наивного, чтобы оставить его одного в своем доме, где из защиты имеются только простенькие замки и пара царапин. Баки не видел себя, но был уверен, что слонялся по дому с очень наглым и самодовольным выражением лица. Он почувствовал, что еще немного – и разрыдается от отвращения и жалости к себе.

_– Да ладно. Слезы? Опять? – брезгливо брошенные слова отозвались болью в висках. – Говоришь, жизнь – дерьмо. А чего ты хотел, если чуть что, сразу разводишь сопли?_

Слезы ушли сами собой. Баки поднялся, разогрел круто заваренный бульон, принял душ, переоделся в одежду, оставленную ему Стивом, лег на диван и закрыл глаза, потому что так ему сказал сделать Стив. А еще во сне он не был так мерзок сам себе.

* * *

За окном послышался звук подъезжающей машины, и Баки немедленно вскочил на ноги. Бояться было нечего, никому бы не пришло в голову искать его здесь, ведь он и сам еще вчера понятия не имел, где окажется. Но он наследил с тем магазином, и, возможно, кто-то все же заметил его вчера вечером и выложил его фото на фейсбук с саркастическим замечанием.

Больше всего Баки хотелось спуститься в подвал, забиться между складными стульями, уткнуться лицом в колени и заткнуть уши. Как в детстве: если ты никого не видишь и не слышишь, значит, никто не видит и не слышит и тебя. Скорее всего, это просто Стив вернулся домой, и Баки стоило бы потратить последние секунды, чтобы придумать, что же ему сказать, если тот снова начнет задавать вопросы. Но это было выше его сил. Он поднялся, подошел к окну, отодвинул край шторы и боязливо выглянул на улицу, надеясь остаться незамеченным.

Это и правда был Стив. Он стоял у открытой двери машины – полицейской машины – и наклонившись о чем-то говорил с водителем. Баки задохнулся и отпрянул от окна. Он вжался спиной в стену и отчаянно ловил ртом воздух. Стив просил дождаться его, был вежлив и говорил с Баки так, будто чувствовал к нему расположение. Но на деле его помощь оказалась такой же фальшивкой, как надутые силиконом мышцы и безалкогольное пиво. 

В маленьких городах слухи расползаются быстро. Пока Баки маялся моральными терзаниями, Стив спокойно отработал день, должно быть, улыбался и шутил с коллегами у кулера, и кто-то из них упомянул об ограблении магазина. Стиву не составило бы труда догадаться, кто это сделал. И когда более важные дела закончились, он вызвал за Баки копов. 

А может быть, магазин и не при чем. Баки случалось раз или два попасть в полицейский участок. Ничего серьезного, скорее, патрульные просто хотели преподать ему урок. Но его забирали раньше, чем полицейский успевал заполнить протокол.

_– Ты же не думал, что я не присматриваю за тобой? Тебя нельзя оставлять одного._

Когда-то это вызывало у Баки восхищение и священный трепет. Теперь он дрожал от одной мысли, что полиция, что Стив, мог быть за одно с ним.

Стив так и застал его застывшим у стены. Баки подумал, что эволюционный тест на выживание «бей или беги» он провалил с треском. Он не воспользовался задним выходом, хотя у него и было время, и не чувствовал сил заболтать Стива и, улучив удобный момент, слинять. Он просто ждал, каким образом тот распорядится его судьбой.

– Ты здесь! – воскликнул Стив. Он выглядел не менее ошарашенным, чем сам Баки, только в его голосе звучали нотки радостного удивления. – То есть, я хотел сказать, хорошо, что ты остался. Полегчало?

Баки неуверенно кивнул. Его все еще мутило и он чувствовал слабость, как обычно и бывало после того, как он «гостил» в доме в лесу. Иногда ему приходилось отлеживаться в постели, а побег и ударная доза виски явно усугубили этот эффект.

– Да, я в порядке, – ответил Баки, стараясь казаться уверенней, чем есть на самом деле. – Спасибо. За суп и все остальное.

– Да ерунда, – пожал плечами Стив. – Ну что, пойдем?

– Куда? – выдохнул Баки.

– Я помог тебе, думал, ты не откажешься помочь мне.

– Да, конечно.

Они вышли из дома. К удивлению Баки, на улице его не ждала пара головорезов, готовых накинуть ему на голову мешок, скрутить и сунуть в багажник. Стив выгнал из гаража обычную, не полицейскую, машину и открыл для него дверь.

Баки откинулся на спинку кресла и позволил Стиву везти себя, куда тот пожелает.  
Машина петляла некоторое время по узким улицам. Баки не пытался запомнить дорогу или узнать места, где побывал ночью. Без толку. Вряд ли он вернется сюда, со Стивом или без него. Может быть, Стив догадался о его гадких намерениях, и когда Баки выйдет из машины, его будет ждать пара наручников и клетка в полицейском участке. Может быть, потом он достанется ребятам посерьезнее. Баки вспоминал цветастую стену в доме Стива и думал, что если и есть у него судьба, пусть ею распорядится кто-то, перед кем он хоть немного, но виноват.

Они ехали совсем недолго. Баки даже не успел толком настроиться на меланхоличный лад и покорное бездействие. Стив хлопнул ладонями по рулю, привлекая его внимание:

– Приехали. – Он заметно повеселел, строгость, появившаяся утром, исчезла без следа. Если бы не обстоятельства, Баки мог бы заподозрить, что Стив готовит какую-то хитрость.

Баки осмотрелся. Они стояли на узкой улице, перед, если верить надписи на витрине, сувенирной лавкой Вилли Лампкина. Точнее, на остатках стеклянной части двери красовалось «Сувенирная лавка». А на земле из мелких осколков было любовно собрано имя владельца. Его самого не пришлось долго искать – старик дремал перед испорченной дверью. Он угнездился в садовом кресле, и если бы не клоки седых волос, торчавшие из-под фетровой шляпы, Баки счел бы его горой тряпья, приготовленной на выброс. Несмотря на тщедушное телосложение, старик казался очень уверенным в себе. Легко было представить, как он семьдесят лет назад сидел в доках в ожидании заказчика, который предложит за перенос своего багажа цену, ради которой не жалко подняться.

Стив носком кроссовка поправил неровно лежащее стеклышко с буквой «В» и откашлялся.

– Привет, Вилли.

Старик не пошевелился.

– Вилли! – позвал Стив громче и для верности потряс его за плечо. Старик наконец проснулся, важно стек со своего места и подал руку сначала Стиву, а потом Баки.  
– Тебя не добудишься, – усмехнулся Стив. Он говорил нарочито громко, и каждое слово раскатистым эхом отозвалось в больной голове Баки.

– А не надо так кричать. Стив, я полжизни проработал в цехах. Мои уши твой крик отфильтровывают как шум. Ты говори тихо, спокойно, – ответил Вилли.

– Ладно, – ответил Стив тише.

– Что?

– Говорю, ты спишь так крепко, что я мог бы вынести из магазина все, а ты бы и не заметил, – хмыкнул Стив.

– Ты? – Вилли расхохотался во все горло. – Это был бы номер, хотел бы я на это посмотреть!

– Ты бы все пропустил. Проспал, – парировал Стив. Он скрестил руки и выпятил грудь колесом. Он возвышался над Вилли, как гора, и, по мнению Баки, одно это должно было добавлять ему сотню очков даже в дружеской перепалке. Во всяком случае, Баки подумал, что будь он на месте Вилли, сдался бы без боя. Но сдаваться без боя вообще был его фирменный стиль. На Вилли же, судя по всему, боевая поза Стива давно перестала производить впечатление.

– Нет. Этого бы я не пропустил. Скорее поверю, что ты принесешь что-то с собой, проберешься внутрь и сделаешь вид, что никакого ограбления не было, – рассмеялся Вилли еще громче, но осекся. Плечи Стива как-то поникли, хотя он и не менял позы. Даже уши, как показалось Баки, слегка порозовели. Впрочем, может быть, это была причудливая игра света и тени от заходящего солнца. – Боже, Стив, – проговорил Вилли ласково, как говорят с сумасшедшими или маленькими детьми, – ты принес?

Стив воровато стрельнул глазами в сторону машины.

– Нет-нет, конечно, нет. Только забрал стекло из мастерской. Инструменты с прошлого раза остались?

– Да, конечно, все на месте, – махнул рукой Вилли в сторону магазина.

– Хорошо, мы с Джеймсом принесем, – ответил Стив.

Он хлопнул Баки по спине, скорее, впрочем, задавая направление, чем демонстрируя дружеское расположение. Стив шел вперед так уверенно и даже не уточнил у Вилли, где именно взять нужные вещи, что Баки решился и спросил потихоньку:

– С прошлого раза?

Стив нахмурился и покачал головой.

– К Вилли постоянно кто-то вламывается, – ответил он громко, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха. – Раза два в год точно. Сколько раз говорил ему: поставь рольставни! Веришь, нет: не поставил!

– И не поставлю, – услышал Баки за спиной. – Отец мой не ставил, дед мой не ставил…

– Ты, кажется, переехал сюда лет семь назад? – уточнил Стив. – Ладно, – вздохнул он. – Так мы ничего не успеем. Пойдем, Джеймс.

Стив открыл дверь, и к их ногам посыпались дождем осколки. Баки точно получил бы свою порцию битого стекла за шиворот, если бы Стив не придержал его перед тем, как коснуться ручки. Магазин был совсем маленьким, и подсобка, казалось, не слишком уступает ему в размерах. Стив сам взял увесистый ящик с инструментами, а Баки отдал картонную коробку, которая и правда выглядела так, как будто ею пользуются постоянно. Ему даже показалось, что он чувствует запах свежей краски.

Они вместе очистили дверь от остатков стекла, сняли ее с петель и, положив на два садовых стула, взялись за работу. Баки не был белоручкой и не боялся никакой работы. Но с ремонтом дружил плохо. Точнее, с ним у него не было проблем. До отъезда в колледж именно он решал проблемы барахлящей проводки, засорившихся стоков и скрипящих половиц. Вот только Баки был тем человеком, который уже в шестнадцать прекрасно знал, кому позвонить, если с раковиной случилось несчастье, и сколько дать, чтобы одновременно не переплатить и не обидеть приятеля. Так что дверью занимался в основном Стив. Но каким-то чудесным образом Баки все равно был при деле. Стив то и дело обращался к нему, прося придержать стул, или стряхнуть мешающий мусор, или подать вон ту штуку, которая выглядит как молоток, стучит как молоток, и, по всей видимости, им и является. Это серьезно тормозило Стива, но Баки был рад, что не сидит без дела.

– Пойдем, достанем стекло, – сказал Стив.

Они освободили стекло от картона прямо в машине. Стив взялся за два угла с одной стороны и заставил Баки сделать то же самое с другой. Стекло было небольшим, и любой из них в два счета дотащил бы его до нужного места.

– Так надежнее, – объяснил Стив. – Вдруг я споткнусь, и оно разобьется. Тогда ремонт придется отложить до завтра. Не хочу оставлять на ночь магазин незапертым.

Баки подумал, что замок и стекло не очень-то помогли обезопасить магазин. Скорее всего, тот, кто вломился сюда, беспрепятственно взял все, что хотел, и вряд ли встретил хоть малейшее сопротивление со стороны двери. 

Они уже начали устанавливать стекло на место, когда Баки бросил взгляд на витрину. То ли тени легли иначе, то ли его перегруженный похмельем и страхами разум на мгновение прояснился, только до него запоздало дошло, что тем самым грабителем, что обчистил ветхого старика, был он сам. Он почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица, запнулся и неловко перехватил свой край стекла левой рукой. Рука на неожиданное напряжение немедленно отреагировала судорогой. Он зашипел и зажмурился. Когда вспышка боли отпустила, Баки смог открыть глаза и оглядеться. Он ожидал увидеть кучу битого стекла и двух рассерженных мужчин, которых подвел. Но стекло оказалось в целости и сохранности, а рядом с ним стояли взволнованный Вилли и Стив со странной мечтательной улыбкой на губах.

– Ты в порядке, сынок? – спросил Вилли.

Баки встряхнул плечом, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак. Руку не клинило, а значит, все и правда было в порядке.

– Простите меня, простите, – выдавил он.

– Брось, ничего же не случилось. Давай, присядь. Принесу таблетку? Или воды?

– Спасибо, не надо, просто растянул недавно. Похожу немного, и все пройдет, – ответил Баки.

– Пройдись тогда в сторону магазина и возьми воду или что там тебе нужно, – отрезал Вилли.

Баки еще раз взглянул на Стива, но тот по-прежнему стоял, вытянувшись струной и с тем же совершенно не вяжущимся с ситуацией счастливым выражением лица. Баки попробовал шагнуть вперед, но сделать это оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Он дернулся еще раз, затем отступил, как будто хотел взять разгон, и сходу натолкнулся на Стива. Тот все еще улыбался, но улыбка перестала казаться милой и теперь больше напоминала гримасу. Баки опустил глаза и увидел, что сжимает его предплечье. Костяшки пальцев побелели, Стиву, должно быть, было очень больно, и Баки не сомневался, что останутся огромные синяки. Но тот не издал ни звука, только стоял, растягивая губы тонкой чертой, и ждал, когда Баки успокоится и отпустит его. Баки кое-как разжал пальцы и снова пробормотал извинения. 

Все-таки он ошибся в Стиве сильней, чем думал. Его всегда восхищали люди, способные оставаться спокойными и невозмутимыми, какие бы неприятности ни сваливались на них. Сам Баки кричал и плакал, как маленький, когда ему было больно. Правда, и речь шла не о паре синяков, но уже то, что он пытался себя этим оправдать, Баки считал слабостью.

Он пробормотал извинения еще раз и поплелся в магазин. Само собой, он не собирался больше ничего брать у Вилли, даже с разрешения. Но он сгорал со стыда и хотел поскорей скрыться с глаз людей, что были к нему добры, в то время как сам он обошелся с ними так плохо.

Магазин Вилли можно было назвать сувенирной лавкой с большой натяжкой. Это был обычный магазин с барахлом, которое может понадобиться обитателям соседних домов в любой момент. Хотя там действительно было пара кружек с изображением Капитолия и футболки, на которые ночью засматривался Баки. На одной красовалась надпись «Я люблю Олбани», на другой – силуэты небоскребов, которые Баки узнал бы и мертвецки пьяным, не будь вчера так темно. Он был немного рад, если в этой ситуации вообще было место радости, что не прихватил с собой вторую футболку. Если бы он проснулся и обнаружил себя в ней, его бы точно вырвало на чистый пол в подвале Стива.

Стив и Вилли, видимо, сочли, что Баки совсем вышел из строя. Сквозь витрину он видел, как они вдвоем возятся с почти готовой дверью. Баки и сам понимал, что сошел с дистанции. Мышцы на руке все еще неприятно пульсировали, и он сам бы и близко не подошел к чему-то хрупкому и ценному. Но было несправедливо, что его косяки исправляют другие. Поэтому он пошел в подсобку, нашел щетку, и сначала вымел остатки стекла, а потом разложил по полкам коробки с хлопьями и печеньем, которые, должно быть, сам же вчера и смахнул на пол, когда рвался поскорей добраться до выпивки.

Солнце уже село и зажглись фонари, когда работа была закончена.

– Как новенькая, – похвалил Вилли. Дверь, даже с новым стеклом, смотрелась хламом, но и Стив, и Вилли выглядели вполне довольными, так что Баки решил, что придираться не стоит. – Спасибо, парни. Стив, что бы я без тебя делал.

– Ерунда, нам с Джеймсом только в радость, – ответил Стив. Это прозвучало так обыденно, как будто они вдвоем только и делают, что целыми днями колесят в фургончике с надписью «Бюро добрых дел» и ищут несчастного, которому требуются пара крепких рук и слова утешения.

– Никакая не ерунда. Подождите, не могу вас отпустить так просто.

– Вилли, я не возьму с тебя денег. Мы это обсуждали, – отмахнулся Стив.

– Не деньги, но, может быть, вы выберете что-то из моих товаров? – Вилли оглянулся на полки, остановив взгляд на стойке с алкоголем. – Что скажешь, Джеймс? Приглянулось что-нибудь? – Баки облизал губы, Стив нахмурился и покачал головой. – О, черт, прости, я не подумал, – тут же поправился Вилли.

И все же Вилли не позволил им уйти с пустыми руками. Баки досталась упаковка презервативов, баллон смазки WD-40, а карманы до упора были набиты шоколадными батончиками. Стив унес пакет крекеров, пластырей и кошачий корм.

– Но у меня нет кошки! – возразил он.

– Ну так заведи... Господи, Стив, тебе давно пора кого-нибудь завести. – Стив заметно смутился, и Баки решил, что нынешним вечером по очкам Вилли одержал убедительную победу.

* * *

Назад они возвращались в полной тишине. Вечер прошел на удивление неплохо, особенно учитывая все, что стряслось с Баки и что он натворил. А теперь он чувствовал, как тает шоколад в его карманах и как медленно улетучивается то, что в последнее время он принимал за хорошее настроение.

– Я все верну, – тихо проговорил он. – Я бы прислал ему деньги за стекло и все остальное. Я пришлю тебе чек, как только встану на ноги.

Баки не думал ни о каких деньгах, ни когда вламывался в магазин, ни утром, ни даже когда раскладывал помятые коробки по полкам. Но, может быть, когда накрывшее его безумие отступит, он захочет все исправить. Баки нужно было в это верить. Или хотя бы чтобы поверил Стив.

Дома Стив накормил его остатками бульона – ничего другого Баки съесть бы и не смог – и предложил остаться переночевать. Было уже поздно, но Баки, если бы поторопился, мог еще успеть на пригородный поезд, и у него не было ни одной причины и дальше злоупотреблять гостеприимством Стива. Так что он с благодарностью принял деньги на билет, отказался от предложения подвезти и ушел не оглядываясь. Но замер, едва поравнялся с почтовым ящиком, не представляя, что делать дальше.

Баки давно не был так близко от дома, и сейчас казалось, что в ночном небе мерцают огни Нью-Йорка. Ему не нужно было идти на станцию, чтобы понять, что сесть в поезд он не сможет. Баки не мог поехать домой, а три другие стороны света были ничем не лучше и не хуже друг друга. Поэтому он просто стоял, выровняв носки кроссовок по краю дорожки к дому Стива, тупо пялясь на свет фонаря, четко очерчивающий границы его участка, и не решаясь ступить на тротуар.

Над крышей соседнего дома показался острый серп луны, когда Баки услышал шаги и почувствовал, как на его плечо легла теплая рука.

– Послушай, Джеймс, если тебе некуда идти, можешь пожить у меня, – услышал он за спиной. – Ничего такого, правда. У меня часто останавливаются знакомые, пока не… встанут на ноги. 

– Я просто задумался, – сказал Баки. Он был так себе знакомым для хорошего парня из пригорода и надеялся поскорее остаться неприятным воспоминанием. А еще лучше, если Стив и не вспомнит о нем, если его спросят. Особенно, если спросят.

– Ого, да ты, наверное, романтик, – ответил Стив. – Ты стоишь здесь уже час и думаешь. А я тут несколько лет, и эта улица ни разу не вызывала у меня ни одной мысли, кроме как написать пару жалоб в городскую администрацию.

– Это неудобно, ты и так мне помог.

– Да брось, мой подвал повидал и более беспокойных гостей. Так что, если тебя не пугают маленькие окна и немного хлама, то он в твоем распоряжении.

Там, откуда Баки сбежал, были огромные окна, стерильная чистота, а из вещей разрешалось только то, что было на тебе. Так что он ничего не имел против подвалов и любых других помещений, в которых чувствовалось, что здесь живут люди. Должно быть, Стив заметил, что он колеблется, и добавил.

– Если тебе не нравится подвал, то есть чердак. Решайся, Джеймс. Баки.

– Что? Как ты меня назвал? – Баки был уверен, что не представлялся этим прозвищем. Он с тоской посмотрел на темную дорогу. Может ли быть так, что его уже давно вычислили, и вся эта ерунда с бульоном, помощью старику и уютным подвалом – просто шоу для него одного. Баки так долго ждал, что его настигнут, что забыл, с кем имеет дело. Сам он был мелкой сошкой. Тот, кого он боялся, захочет его наказать, но не станет ради него менять свое расписание. Закончит дела, выпьет свой вечерний чай, напишет открытку дочери в колледж, а потом сделает с ним все, что пожелает. 

– Я тоже не сразу тебя узнал, – улыбнулся Стив. Он выждал несколько секунд, давая Баки время себя рассмотреть. Он стоял с таким видом, будто ждал, что Баки вот-вот воскликнет: «Стив, ты!» – и бросится хлопать его по плечам. В другой раз Баки так и поступил бы. Хлопнул бы себя по лбу, рассмеялся, обнял и весь вечер присматривался и пытался выудить побольше информации, чтоб наконец понять, какой, к черту, Стив? Он считал невежливым показывать свою забывчивость, и сейчас было как никогда неуместно стоять и прищурившись рассматривать парня, который, казалось, не имел ничего общего ни с кем, кого Баки знал. 

– Стив Роджерс из школы, – подсказал Стив, – и наши мамы дружили.

Фамилия и правда была знакомой, но никак не вязалась с тем, кто ее носил. Стив Роджерс, которого он помнил, не был ростом с гору и не имел телосложения десантника.

– Не знал, что у миссис Роджерс есть еще дети, – выдавил Баки.

– И все Стивы. Я начал немного заниматься спортом, – рассмеялся Стив. Он не обиделся, наоборот, расправил плечи и вытянулся, неосознанно демонстрируя себя. Баки одобрительно покачал головой, и Стив засиял в ответ.

– Тебе это было необходимо, – сказал Баки. – Ты все время с кем-то дрался и вечно оставался после уроков.

– Я был королем оставленных после уроков, – согласился Стив.

– Это точно и… Стив, ты звонил ей?

– Кому?

– Своей маме. Ты говорил ей обо мне? Мои родители, они уже знают, что я здесь? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, – удивился Стив. – Мы же не в школе, чтобы жаловаться родителям. Да и тогда я бы не стал…

– И все же, они знают?

– Нет, никто не знает, – растерянно ответил Стив. – Слушай, не знаю, что с тобой случилось, но если ты хочешь с кем-то поговорить, или, может быть, чтобы я рассказал им, что с тобой происходит, то я готов.

_– Я хочу домой, – заскулил Баки, давясь рыданиями._

_– Сейчас?_

_– Я скучаю по ним. По семье._

_– А они скучают по тебе? Как думаешь, что они скажут, когда увидят, каким ты стал?_

_Баки думал, что знает. Он представлял себе, как будет плакать мать, и как будет сжимать зубы отец, приобнимая ее за плечи. Как они поменяются местами, когда Баки уйдет. Думал о том, что у отца уже был сердечный приступ, и как они все тогда испугались. Он вспомнил о Бекке, и как она хвасталась подругам роскошным старшим братом и делилась с ним секретами. Перейдет ли она теперь на другую сторону, если увидит его на улице? Не станет ли он теперь стыдным семейным секретом, о котором она не расскажет даже лучшей подруге?_

– Я бы пожил у тебя немного. Если можно, – попросил Баки.

– Идет, приятель, – ответил Стив.

Они помолчали немного, и Баки спросил:

– Ты ведь коп. Или дружишь с копами. Почему ты не сдал меня полиции?

Стив хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

– А зачем? Ты бы все равно потом все вернул.

* * *

Стив оказался удивительно деликатным хозяином. Баки не искал компании, и Стив не навязывал ее. Точнее, Баки большую часть дня проводил в подвале, лежа в кровати и выползая на свет божий, только когда Стив тихо стучал в дверь, оповещая, что есть еда и Баки может присоединиться к завтраку или ужину.

Препараты, которыми его накачивали, подавляли в нем любое желание шевелиться. В том доме он тоже редко покидал свою комнату, если только ему не приказывали сделать это. Может быть, поэтому дверь в тот вечер оказалась незапертой. Впрочем, Баки не знал, запирали ли их когда-нибудь вообще. Он не проверял. 

Здесь у него не было ни укрепляющих капельниц, ни парней в белых халатах с лицами головорезов. И он отлеживался, надеясь, что его организм как-нибудь сам справится с детоксикацией, а Стив примет его состояние за затяжное похмелье. На счастье, у него остался тонометр, который исправно показывал 140/90. И когда Стив спрашивал о самочувствии, Баки объяснял, что за окном дождь, и что он уже не мальчик, а после тридцати гипертония не выбирает часа. Особенно после жесткой попойки.

Иногда, когда лежать в одиночестве становилось совсем скучно, Баки выползал на первый этаж и лежал на старом диване. Правда, Стива он заставал в гостиной редко. Чаще всего тот пропадал на работе, что как раз не удивляло. Он действительно оказался полицейским, и, по видимому, у него хватало работы. Он ненадолго заглядывал к себе, принимал душ и переодевался и снова исчезал неведомо куда, либо сидел в своей комнате и до поздней ночи стучал по клавишам ноутбука или скрипел карандашом. 

Не то чтобы Баки следил, но стены были тонкими, да и Стив, видимо, не был фанатом закрытых дверей. Так что, бредя ночью к туалету, Баки видел, как Стив читает за письменным столом и делает короткие пометки на полях. Стив был похож на примерного ученика младших классов. Кто еще сейчас читает за письменным столом и изводит столько бумаги? Баки мог представить, что однажды в детстве Стиву сказали, что учить уроки надо именно так, а когда он вырос, никто не позаботился о том, чтобы сообщить, что это не обязательно. 

Стив никогда не приглашал его к себе, но Баки видел кусок стены, край идеально заправленной кровати, стол, на котором даже в разгар работы листы бумаги лежали аккуратными стопками с разноцветными стикерами. Может быть, в той части комнаты, что была скрыта от глаз, полный бардак, на стенах развешаны фото тех, кого он любит, а в шкафу хранится форма полицейского, в смысле, развратного полицейского. Но та малая часть жизни Стива, что была видна, вызывала тоску и желание подарить герань или модель Тысячелетнего сокола. Стив точно выглядел как парень, у которого никогда не было настоящей модели Тысячелетнего сокола.

Иногда Стив все же составлял Баки компанию. У него и правда не было телевизора, не говоря уже о приставке, но он выносил с собой ноутбук, и они вместе смотрели новости или сериалы. Точнее, Стив просматривал бумаги, а Баки залипал под мерное бурчание диктора. Баки не любил новостные каналы за однообразие. Он немного смотрел их с родителями в детстве, и, по его мнению, за двадцать лет ничего принципиально нового не случилось. 

Но местный блок оказался занимательным. Олбани часто посещали важные шишки, и в оцеплении то и дело мелькал Стив. У Баки еще не было знакомых, которых бы показывали в новостях, если это не канал на ютубе, и у Стива был такой суровый и сосредоточенный вид, что Баки веселился и радовался каждый раз, когда тот хоть на секунду появлялся на экране. Стив не отвечал, зарывался глубже в работу, но Баки видел, что тот улыбается, уткнувшись в кипу бумаг.

– Если хочешь попасть в телевизор, можно это устроить, – сказал как-то Стив. – Покрутись как-нибудь у мэрии. Некоторые сенаторы любят пожать руки кому-нибудь из народа.

– Ты так говоришь потому, что тебе и твоим друзьям скучно там стоять? – спросил Баки. Он погладил неравномерно отросшую щетину, которая, если не принять экстренные меры, грозила стать полноценной бородой, и слишком длинные для добропорядочного гражданина волосы. – Меня близко не подпустят к твоим сенаторам.

– Ты не прав, – серьезно возразил Стив. – Многие интересуются политикой. И совершенно неважно, как они выглядят. Людям не все равно, и они…

– И что, ты возьмешь и расскажешь мне, когда и где можно застать важную шишку?

– Конечно, нет! Это служебная информация, – возмутился Стив. Но выражение праведного гнева как-то чересчур органично сменилось хитрой улыбкой. – Тебе придется приложить усилия.

– Думаешь, если я буду торчать там каждый день, это убедит полицию, что я не сталкер, который собирается закидать сенатора яйцами, ну или там укусить его? – спросил Баки. – И вообще, меня интересовал ты, а не сенатор.

– Ты собрался укусить меня? – удивился Стив. 

– Пожать руку! – засмеялся Баки.

_Что ты несешь? Ты себя вообще слышишь?_

Баки осекся и замолчал. Они едва знакомы, и эти подшучивания друг над другом и о том, что Баки мог бы сделать со Стивом, были слишком личными. Его раньше не слишком волновали такие вопросы, у него всегда было развито природное чутье, о чем и когда уместно говорить с тем или иным человеком. Но он давно не встречал людей, с которыми ему хотелось бы сойтись ближе. Хотел ли этого Стив? Он точно любил подкалывать друзей, но Баки не входил в их число, а Стив, несмотря на свое радушие, производил впечатление закрытого человека. 

Баки начал чесать языком, как будто они приятели, но не было ли это чересчур фамильярно? Это точно было фамильярно. А если он нарушил его границы? Если Стив решит, будто Баки освоился и начинает наглеть и злоупотреблять его добротой? Он не собирался шутить про укусы, но Стив переспросил – это он так поддержал шутку или хотел знать, правильно ли понял, что Баки имел в виду? Если он решит, что Баки пошляк? Если он решит, что Баки его домогался? Или что Баки считает домогательства смешными? Он раздражен? Или обижен? Как сгладить ситуацию? Что, если Стив намекал ему, что его напрягает, что Баки целый день торчит дома, и тактично пытался его выпроводить ненадолго? Баки спокойно обсуждал перспективу выйти на люди, прийти туда, где много народа и работают камеры, но представив, что он делает это на самом деле, почувствовал, как подступает тошнота. Баки предположил, что его, пусть мельком, покажут в новостях.

 _Он_ всегда смотрел новости. А может быть, он выцепит Баки в толпе, когда будет проходить мимо в компании других очень важных людей. И тогда все будет кончено. Вообще все.

– Если ты пожмешь мне руку, то точно проведешь ночь в камере, – рассмеялся Стив, совершенно не замечая, как переменился настрой собеседника. Баки растерянно посмотрел на Стива, мучительно соображая, о чем речь. За своими сомнениями он успел позабыть, о чем они говорили. – Это злостное нападение на сотрудника полиции, – добавил Стив и довольный собой уткнулся в свой блокнот.

Баки был рад этому. Хотя Стива, кажется, все устраивало, он сам чувствовал себя невероятно вымотанным. Может быть, он теперь не пригоден для того, чтобы жить среди людей? Он пожелал Стиву спокойной ночи и сбежал в свой подвал. Где темно, тихо и где он точно не сможет ничего испортить.

* * *

Спустя две недели Баки чувствовал себя полностью здоровым. Ну, насколько к нему вообще было применимо это понятие. Он перестал засиживаться в подвале, болтался по дому, готовил ужины и откровенно маялся. Он все еще опасался выходить из дома, но тот факт, что прошло столько времени, а за ним так и не пришли, внушал ему осторожный оптимизм.

Но чем лучше ему становилось, тем острее стоял вопрос, что делать дальше. Баки занимал место в доме Стива, ел его еду, тратил, в конце концов, его время. Стив стал выходить в гостиную каждый вечер, но, может быть, он просто был вежливым хозяином – а он точно был очень вежливым хозяином – и не хотел оставлять гостя скучать в одиночестве, когда тот явно ищет общества. 

Баки стоило бы найти работу, но у него не было при себе никаких документов. Он мог бы попытаться вернуться туда, где снимал комнату в последний раз, и поискать свою заначку на черный день. Но он снимал жилье в таком месте, где за день просрочки хозяин без лишних реверансов выставляет твои вещи за порог в картонной коробке. А чаще – даже без нее. И вспоминая, в каком состоянии он покидал свой дом, последнее, о чем он думал, – оплата аренды, так что сомневаться в том, что его вещи давно растащили соседи, не приходилось. О том, чтобы восстановить документы или тем более получить кредитку, Баки и не думал. Он был убежден, что выдаст себя ровно в тот момент, когда назовет свое имя.

Дни тянулись за днями, но решения не находилось. Хотя Стив ничем не выказывал своего неудовольствия или того, что ему надоело кормить и поить здорового мужика, Баки склонялся к мысли, что ему лучше уйти. Не то чтобы одному, без денег, документов и крыши над головой станет легче, но он хотя бы не будет никому обязан. Ладно, он уже был обязан Стиву. Но чем дальше, тем тяжелее становился этот груз.

Однажды за ужином, когда Баки совсем отчаялся найти выход – он вообще часто отчаивался ближе к вечеру, – Стив смущенно прочистил горло и спросил:

– Слушай, а как у тебя сейчас со временем?

Баки чуть не подавился зеленым горошком и не знал, что ответить. Казалось, Стив издевается или смеется над ним, но, как он уже успел понять, жестокость и Стив – абсолютно несовместимые вещи. После ночного разговора у почтового ящика он не задавал вопросов и не поднимал темы, связанные с семьей. И Баки не нашел ничего лучшего, чем выдавить:

– А что?

– Тут такое дело, – продолжил Стив и потер затылок, как будто ему неудобно продолжать. – У моей подруги свой бизнес. Один из ее работников уволился. Неожиданно. Я подумал, может быть, сможешь его подменить? Хотя бы временно. Ничего особенного делать не надо, так, по мелочи, в основном только быть на месте. 

Чего-чего, а времени у Баки было полно, и опыта в том, чтобы сидеть на месте, – хоть отбавляй. Баки была очень нужна работа. Вопрос был в том, нужен ли он – такой – работодателю?

– А я подойду? – спросил Баки.

– Конечно, – удивился Стив. – Говорю же, ничего уметь не нужно. Главное, работать спокойно и без проблем.

Баки не понимал, что в истории их знакомства дало Стиву повод думать, что с Баки не бывает проблем, но согласился. Стив снова выручал его, как бы ни пытался представить все как совпадение. Да и Баки понимал: он не в том положении, чтобы перебирать варианты.

На следующий день вместе со Стивом он оказался на пороге полуподвального помещения. Вывеску он видел издалека, но до последнего надеялся, что они свернут в какой-нибудь переулок или окажется, что одна дверь ведет в две разные организации. Само собой, его надежды развеялись как дым. Стив сначала проследовал точно к плакатам с изображениями брутальных мужчин и женщин, а когда толкнул дверь, их оглушила ритмичная музыка и стук железа. Если бы кто спросил Баки о самой неподходящей для него работе, он без сомнения ответил бы – фитнес-клуб. И все же он шел вслед за Стивом через зал мимо компании рычащих мужиков и сосредоточенных дам.

Они подошли к кабинету администрации. «Наталья Романофф» – гласила табличка на двери. Стив постучал, выждал несколько секунд и толкнул дверь. Хозяйка кабинета оказалась миниатюрной хрупкой женщиной, но Баки сразу понял, что со спортом она на «ты». Она сидела за столом, заложив ногу на ногу, и печатала что-то на телефоне.

– Привет. Это Джеймс, я говорил тебе о нем.

– Привет, Стив, привет, Джеймс, – ответила она, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

Стив присел на один из стульев для посетителей и жестом указал Баки сделать то же самое. Вообще-то, ситуация была неловкой. Баки казалось, что само по себе не очень удобно, что Стив пошел на собеседование вместе с ним. Наталья была его подругой, так что Баки думал, что Стив представит их, но после этого выйдет. Но тот определенно собирался нарушить правило уединения потенциального работника и работодателя. Баки чувствовал себя подростком, которого за ручку привели устраиваться на первую работу. И он не сомневался, что облажается. 

– Добрый день, а вы, должно быть, Наталья Романофф? – поприветствовал ее Баки.

– Да ладно, а как ты узнал? – спросила Наташа, округлив глаза.

– Э-э-э… на двери была табличка, – ответил Баки.

– Круто. Значит так. Видел стойку? Приходи завтра к семи. Впускай всех, у кого есть клубная карта. Тем, у кого нет – продавай карту. Задача ясна?

– Да, но… Это же собеседование? Вы не хотите узнать обо мне больше, задать вопросы? – удивился Баки.

– А, конечно. Тебе нужна работа?

– Да.

– Тебе нужна работа, и ты умеешь читать. Значит, ты мне подходишь. Так что приходи завтра к семи и впускай всех, у кого есть карты.

– Понял, – кивнул Баки. – Что-то еще? То есть, что еще мне нужно будет делать?

– Ну, ты теперь лицо клуба, – протянула Наталья. Она оторвалась от телефона и оглядела Баки так, что он поежился. Он привел себя в порядок перед тем, как прийти сюда. Но как бы он ни старался, то, что показывало ему зеркало, никак нельзя было назвать лицом. Это была морда. Впрочем, Наталью это, кажется, не смущало. – Придется носить футболку и говорить людям, что ты рад их видеть, – продолжила она. – Мне тоже не нравится, но дело есть дело.

– Неплохо прошло, да? – спросил Стив, когда они вышли из клуба. По мнению Баки, все прошло странно, но возражать он не стал. – Здорово, что ты будешь здесь работать. Это хорошее место, я давно тут занимаюсь.

Они попрощались у двери клуба. Стив поехал на работу, а Баки, впервые с тех пор, как оказался здесь, остался на улице один. Но, как ни странно, он не чувствовал себя неуютно. Он получил работу, пусть и по знакомству, у него была крыша над головой, и, кажется, появился друг. Баки расправил плечи и улыбнулся утреннему солнцу. В кои-то веки жизнь налаживалась.

* * *

В первый рабочий день Баки очень волновался. Ему выдали футболку с логотипом клуба, но он просто не мог выйти к людям с открытыми руками, и пришлось натянуть ее поверх хенли, которую ему отдал Стив. Баки стоял у стойки, но ему казалось, будто он выставлен на постаменте в центре зала, и все пялятся на него, на его руку, на его хенли и смеются над ним: зачем притащился к нормальным людям со своей рукой.

Хуже всего, что он за последние годы без тренировок серьезно потерял в весе и одежда Стива висела на нем мешком. Завернутый в две футболки, он напоминал сам себе Шелдона Купера, тощего, долговязого, неуместного везде, куда бы ни пришел. Правда, у Шелдона были друзья, хорошая работа и девушка. А Баки выдавал качкам полотенца и ключи от шкафчиков в раздевалке. У него бог знает сколько времени не было подружки, а друзья разбежались еще два года назад. Зато у него был Стив, и это немного примиряло с убогой действительностью.

Стив и правда был частым гостем в зале. И само собой, все те догадки про импланты, что строил Баки, оказались полной чушью. Стив пахал в зале как проклятый. И Баки подозревал, что он проводит все свое время вне работы именно здесь. Иногда Стив занимался один. Тогда он между подходами шел к Баки перекинуться парой слов. 

В те же дни, когда его тренировала Нат, Стиву было не до разговоров. Когда Наташа назначала небольшой перерыв, Стив садился на скамью, откидывался к стене и сидел с таким видом, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание. На вопросы он реагировал вяло, только заторможено таращил глаза в сторону, которую условно можно было назвать той, где стоял Баки. В такие дни Баки присаживался рядом, приносил полотенце и воду. И тогда Стив таращился на него с усталой благодарностью. Впрочем, когда Нат нажимала кнопку секундомера, Стив вскакивал с места и, будто и не умирал от усталости минуту назад, шел добивать сет.

Поначалу Баки опасался, что из-за его присутствия будет чувствовать себя как под надзором, но ничего такого не происходило. Было приятно идти на работу или возвращаться с нее в компании Стива и чувствовать поддержку старожила в незнакомой компании.

Баки все еще не жаждал знакомства с новыми людьми. Но клуб оказался маленьким, со сложившейся аудиторией. Новые клиенты забредали редко, и он быстро запомнил всех постоянных посетителей в лицо. Путешествие от дома Стива до клуба тоже не вызывало проблем. Нужно было пройти всего несколько кварталов по спальному району, так что Баки быстро убедил себя, что шансы встретить здесь кого-то нежелательного, кто мог бы узнать его в лицо, были очень невелики. Кроме того, Стив был полицейским. И хотя он был в низком звании, а Баки все же считал, что полиция не на его стороне, дружба с ним вселяла иррациональное чувство безопасности.

С Нат тоже не возникало проблем. Несмотря на прохладный прием, она оказалась хорошей начальницей. Естественно, обязанности Баки не ограничивались встречей посетителей. Он должен был следить за порядком в зале, менять бутылки в кулере, отвечать на вопросы и раскладывать инвентарь в конце рабочего дня. Но в конечном счете от него и правда требовалось мало, и основную часть дня он проводил, глядя в окно над кардиозоной, где был виден кусочек неба. 

Он наблюдал за облаками и думал о том, как странно сложилась его жизнь. Еще несколько лет назад он рассмеялся бы в лицо тому, кто сказал бы, что он окажется в душном фитнес-клубе, в заштатном городке, без денег и документов, на птичьих правах и полностью зависимый от школьного знакомого, с которым он за все годы перекинулся парой слов и однажды выпил вместе кофе. 

Баки с самого детства плыл по жизни легко и свободно. Его жизнь была размеренной и предсказуемой, в той мере, чтобы не доставлять неудобств крутыми поворотами, но оставлять место приятным сюрпризам. Он хорошо закончил школу, а потом и колледж. Он с детства любил активный отдых и тусовался сначала со скаутами, а потом с парнями, которым, как и ему, не сиделось на месте. Он не был адреналиновым наркоманом, не мечтал об Эвересте и с определенной уверенностью мог сказать, что его тело не станет ориентиром в зоне вечной мерзлоты, а его именем не назовут какой-нибудь перевал. Но ему нравилось преодолевать трудности, чувствовать свою силу и просто наслаждаться, сегодня – морозным горным воздухом, завтра – брызгами воды или жарким солнцем, послезавтра – кто знает, куда его занесет. 

Незаметно хобби заполнило всю его жизнь и переросло в профессию. Баки колесил по миру с группами туристов, желающих проверить себя на прочность, и с такими же фанатами, каким был он сам. Время от времени он участвовал в рекламных акциях и влезал на гору против пьяных за рулем, иногда, если в его фирме считали, что старые программы утратили свою остроту, помогал разрабатывать и опробовать новые маршруты. Баки наслаждался жизнью и рассчитывал ничего в ней не менять еще лет двадцать пять минимум.

Все окончилось быстро и невероятно глупо. Он был в Швейцарии с парой коллег. Они уже прошли маршрут, нашли несколько живописных мест, где их клиенты смогут сделать самые эффектные фото, и еще несколько не менее живописных, где работала связь и туристы могли похвастаться своими достижениями и получить заслуженные лайки не отходя от горы. Осталось выбрать лучшие варианты и отчитаться о проделанной работе. 

Баки был один против всех остальных. Он был уверен, что если обогнуть ущелье слева, а не справа, успех будет феерическим. Это был самый конец маршрута, где ничего серьезного никто не ждал. Его коллеги были заняты болтовней или спали на ходу, и только поэтому не заметили, какой потрясающий вид будет открываться на горный хребет. Как назло, фото вышли размытыми. И Баки решился. Он понимал, что идти одному – не самый умный поступок, но ему не нужно было забираться в горы, а такого рода маршруты он брал с закрытыми глазами еще подростком. По сути, это была всего-то прогулка. Он знал некоторые районы Нью-Йорка, где днем было опаснее, чем здесь – ночью. 

Итак, он шел на обычную прогулку, и перед ним была не скала, а так, одно название. Будь он в компании, Баки и не подумал бы браться за молоток и крючья или цеплять страховку – засмеяли бы. Но он был один и не любил рисковать. Баки занудливо, с черепашьей скоростью полз наверх. Еще один рывок – и он подтянулся бы и оказался на вершине. Он не услышал скрежета или щелчка, но каким-то звериным чутьем уловил – что-то идет не так. Он отвлекся проверить снаряжение и почувствовал, что камень уплывает из-под его пальцев. Страховка задрожала и лопнула, и разболтавшийся карабин, раз или два столкнувшись со скалой, увлекая за собой мелкие камни, упал вниз. Баки всем телом, всеми конечностями вплавился в камень, осторожно нащупал ногой уступ, соскользнул и почувствовал, что падает. Он неосознанно вскинул руку, потянулся к краю скалы, как будто его ждал кто-то, будто было, кому подхватить его и вытянуть наверх, а потом был короткий полет и муторная, тоскливая темнота.

Баки очнулся, когда день клонился к вечеру. Он смотрел, как медленно облака плывут по небу, как их тени, одна за другой, накрывают его. Он чувствовал, как по его вискам текут слезы, слышал, как вой эхом уносится к далеким горам. Он не верил, что это происходит на самом деле.

У него был при себе спутниковый телефон, но Баки не мог пошевелиться, чтобы достать его и вызвать подмогу. И, скорее всего, его не начнут искать раньше завтрашнего утра. Коллеги решат, что он хорошенько отоспался и ушел в город отмечать проделанную работу и зависать в ночных клубах до утра. Все прекрасно знают, что Барнс веселый, но рассудительный парень. Он никогда не делает глупостей.

Баки очнулся через несколько дней в больнице. Он должен был благодарить всех богов за то, что легко отделался. И он был благодарен. Для начала он не умер, хотя свалился с очень приличной высоты. Его позвоночник не был поврежден, врачи даже не упоминали, что он не сможет ходить или, например, ослепнет. Пара трещин, сотрясение, ушибы, вывихи. Основной удар приняла на себя левая рука. Но врачи неустанно колдовали над ней, и Баки уверился, что пусть и медленно, с оговорками, но она придет в норму. 

Он с энтузиазмом взялся за лечение, а потом за терапию. Иногда рука ныла невыносимо, но он, посоветовавшись с врачом, отказался от обезболивающего, опасаясь, что разовьется физиологическая зависимость. Баки не собирался ломать себе жизнь из-за пары неспокойных ночей. 

Когда его выписали из больницы, он временно переехал к родителям. Ему и правда нужна была помощь, левая рука не работала, а одной правой в быту справляться было сложновато. Это было хорошим решением. Родители меньше переживали, а Баки просто рад был их видеть – с его образом жизни домой он заглядывал нечасто. Он провел чудесные осень и зиму в Бруклине, полные прогулок, неожиданных встреч с позабытыми, но все еще дорогими сердцу людьми, и неспешного чтения.

А потом как-то оказалось, что все зря. Его левая рука стабилизировалась, он почти свободно сгибал и разгибал ее и не ронял вещи тяжелее яблока. Но на этом все. Рука стала тонкой и слабой и в сравнении с правой выглядела перекрученной и изломанной, с глубокими впадинами от вырезанных мышц и уродливыми шрамами. Терапевт хвалил его за рвение и за прогресс. Говорил, что Баки должен гордиться собой, ведь даже тот результат, что уже есть, можно считать маленьким чудом. И до Баки дошло. Лучше не станет. Во всяком случае, не так, как он рассчитывал. Как бы он ни старался, сколько бы ни вкалывал, он навсегда останется инвалидом. Это было как удар под дых. 

Сила, ловкость и крепкое здоровье были ему даны от рождения. Он привык к этому и не сомневался: куда бы ни свернула жизнь, пара крепких рук не даст ему умереть от голода. А теперь он трясся в судороге от того, что доставал слишком тяжелую книгу со слишком высокой полки. Баки чувствовал, будто его собственное тело превратилось в чужака, с которым он оказался пожизненно заперт в тюремной камере. Они больше не были заодно. Тело будто наказывало, смеялось над ним, при каждом удобном случае демонстрируя свою немощь. И Баки засыпал и просыпался в мыслях о том, что все, что было основой его жизни, ушло безвозвратно.

Родители все чаще заговаривали о том, чем Баки займется теперь, и ему пришлось съехать от них. Он не собирался круто менять свою жизнь. Тогда он понял, какие замечательные у него друзья и как их много. Фирма, в которой он работал, специализировалась на турах для продвинутых туристов, но в их программе находилось место и для коротких семейных маршрутов. Ему даже не пришлось просить, начальник сам предложил ему несколько отличных вариантов. Здесь не требовалось серьезных, по меркам Баки, физических усилий. Зато экскурсовод, способный очаровать молодых мам, побалагурить с отцами семейства и найти общий язык с любым ребенком, был на вес золота. 

Не то чтобы Баки не нравилось. Ему очень нравилось. Он любил людей, и люди платили ему тем же. Но он отчаянно тосковал по утраченному. К счастью, нашлась куча друзей и подруг, готовых выслушать его жалобы и попробовать развеселить. Он все свободное время проводил в кафе, в барах, в гостях, кочевал с вечеринки на вечеринку, которые с каждым разом становились все безбашенней. А потом вечеринки закончились, и оказалось, что как бы Баки ни был ценен, компания не намерена терпеть работника, который мало того, что не сможет помочь клиенту поднять сумку или добраться до точки сбора с вывихнутой лодыжкой, но и выходит на маршрут уж слишком веселым. 

Любимые друзья переставали отвечать на звонки. И однажды Баки обнаружил себя в дешевой съемной квартире, в одиночестве, с бутылкой виски в руках. Алкоголь уже не веселил и не будоражил, но он оказался единственным в жизни Баки, что никогда его не подводило. Виски оказалось самым преданным его союзником.

Какое-то время он думал, что ничего хуже с ним случиться не может. Он перебивался случайными заработками, переезжал с места на место, завязывал, снова напивался. Оглядываясь назад, Баки даже думал, что это напоминало какую-никакую, а устоявшуюся жизнь. Он думал, что, спустившись на самое дно, он сможет оттолкнуться и выплыть на поверхность. Баки не представлял тогда, как сильно заблуждался. 

Впрочем, об этом периоде жизни он старался не вспоминать. Точнее, изо всех сил старался не думать о нем. В конце концов, сейчас дела его шли неплохо. Ему нравилось проводить время со Стивом, Нат не требовала от него ничего, что он физически не мог исполнить. Он не пил уже несколько недель и чувствовал себя относительно комфортно. 

Когда Баки получил свою первую, пусть и небольшую зарплату, он понял, что это тот шанс, которого он так желал. Он бросает, действительно бросает пить, его совершенно не тянет к бутылке, он контролирует себя и свою жизнь. Он останется в этом маленьком городке, обрастет друзьями, может быть, найдет себе девушку. Он знает, как умеет работать, он докажет это Нат, и она, возможно, повысит его из администратора зала до настоящего администратора. Он точно справится. Пусть сам он никогда не возьмется за штангу, но кое-что понимает в этом деле. А еще когда-нибудь он сможет отблагодарить Стива за все, что тот для него сделал. Они встретятся за кружкой пива и смогут посмеяться над всей этой глупой историей. Баки чувствовал, как его сердце бьется сильнее, как эмоции – счастье – переполняют его. Он начнет новую жизнь. Это определенно стоило отметить.

* * *

Баки сделал первый глоток – то, что надо. Он чувствовал, как алкоголь поступает в кровь, как легко и пусто становится в голове. Последние недели были очень напряженными, он крепился как мог, но только сейчас понял, как же он устал и как ему нужно было расслабиться и немного отпустить себя.

Баки не собирался напиваться. Но первая кружка пива пошла так хорошо. Его розовый период давно закончился, и алкоголь редко приносил радость, скорее облегчение. Но сейчас было офигенно приятно, как в старые добрые времена. Наверное, потому, что в последний раз.

Пиво было легким и вкусным, и Баки показал бармену повторить. Он взрослый мужик, что одна, что две кружки – нет большой разницы. А потом его угостил приятный человек, от которого ушла жена, и Баки был просто обязан угостить его тоже. А потом компания молодых парней пригласила поднять тост в честь именинника. Он смеялся и болтал вместе со всеми, и пел с парнем, у которого начальник мудак, и танцевал, хотя никто больше не танцевал. В который раз Баки умилился – в этом городке жили такие милые люди. Жаль, быстро сошли с дистанции.

Но Баки не огорчился. Он не собирался зависать до утра с незнакомцами. Он же хотел отмечать вместе со своим другом Стивом. Сколько Баки его знал – пусть недолго, но как бы и целую вечность, – Стив держался по струнке, застегнутым на все пуговицы. Он делал вид, что всегда пребывает в приподнятом настроении, вечно улыбался, если говорил с кем-то. Баки чувствовал притворство. Наверняка под маской безмятежности бушуют бури. И он хотел знать, какие. Он станет жилеткой, поверенным, духовником, станет кем угодно для своего лучшего друга Стиви, если тот отпустит себя хотя бы на один вечер.

Баки потянулся за стойку к телефону и набрал номер.

– Баки? – услышал он в трубке, и его грудь наполнилась теплом. 

– Стив! – закричал он, не обращая внимания, что музыка давно стихла, а бармен начал переворачивать стулья. – Не спишь?

– Где ты?

– Стив, давай сюда! Тут весело, но без тебя – вообще не то, – продолжил он.

– Я приеду, скажи адрес, – услышал он в ответ.

На вкус Баки, Стив задавал слишком много вопросов, вместо того чтобы делать дело.

– Черт его знает, адрес. Ты возьми и приезжай, – потребовал Баки.

– Рядом с тобой кто-нибудь есть? Передай ему трубку.

Баки огляделся: кроме бармена никого не осталось.

– Да он зануда! Сам увидишь. Давай, жду, – ответил Баки и довольный собой бросил трубку. 

Он подождал немного, пока его мягко не подхватили и не повели к выходу.

– Какого хрена! Я жду своего друга Стива, – возмутился Баки.

– Подождешь на улице, – отрезал бармен. Должно быть, он подслушал, как Баки назвал его занудой. Но кто обижается на правду? Раньше Баки считал его нудным и милым, а теперь – только нудным. Баки не преминул сообщить ему об этом.

– Топай, а то вызову полицию.

– Полицию! – обрадовался Баки. – Мой друг Стив из полиции! Вызови его! – закричал он и услышал, как за ним захлопнулась дверь.

Боевой настрой разом пропал. При себе у него не было телефона, да и денег на такси не осталось. Баки постоял немного у пустой дороги с вытянутой рукой, но попутка так и не появилась, и он поплелся домой пешком.

Он еле стоял на ногах, когда оказался у дома Стива. Он помнил, как было стыдно лежать на газоне, а лежать хотелось нестерпимо. Так что он мужественно дотерпел до порога, намереваясь рухнуть именно там. У него ничего не вышло. Стив – будто ждал его всю ночь – выскочил из дома, подхватил за плечи и доволок до кровати.

– Стиви, – позвал он, счастливо улыбнулся и отключился.

* * *

Баки проснулся после полудня. Чувствовал он себя паршиво, но бывало и хуже. Он уже готовился признать, что прошлый вечер прошел удачно, но вспомнил, что вообще-то у Стива сегодня выходной, а у него самого – нет. И ему предстоит столкнуться со Стивом прямо сейчас лицом к лицу и объясняться за вчерашнее.

Он не получил отсрочки. Стив, как и в день их знакомства, сидел на кухне. Он уткнулся в свою тарелку с едой и сосредоточенно жевал. Выглядел он вымотанным, как если бы тоже бухал до утра. Баки мялся перед ним, старался поймать взгляд, но у него ничего не получалось. Стив много работал и мало спал. Кто знает, может, вчера у него была погоня, или бандит пытался кинуться на него с ножом. А Баки обрушил на него всю силу своего пьяного энтузиазма. Судя по тому, как быстро он взял трубку, Стив и не ложился спать прошлой ночью, беспокоясь о нем, а потом ждал, когда он соизволит нагуляться и вернуться домой.

– Извини, что так вышло. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – повинился Баки.

– Я позвонил Наташе. Сказал, что ты заболел и не придешь, – сказал Стив, проигнорировав его извинения.

– Зачем? – удивился Баки. – У меня сегодня вечерняя смена. Я бы даже не опоздал.

Пусть он вчера и сглупил, но не собирался подводить ни Нат, ни Стива, который вроде как просил за него. Ему приходилось отрабатывать день и в худшем состоянии.

– Твой предшественник, он часто выходил на работу… больным. Наташа не заслуживает такого отношения, – ответил Стив и поднял взгляд.

Он был бледен, и черты его лица заострились. Баки встретился с ним взглядом, и по его спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Голубые глаза Стива казались серыми. У Баки был голубоглазый приятель, у которого менялся цвет глаз, когда тот впадал в ярость. Баки смеялся над ним и говорил, что он – демон. У Стива было полно причин злиться на Баки. Он облажался перед его подругой, не давал спокойно отдыхать, второй раз притащился к нему пьяный в дрова. На секунду Баки показалось, что Стив вот-вот его ударит. Стив имел полное право на это.

_Сначала Баки услышал хлопок, и его щеку и рот обожгло огнем. Он многое мог стерпеть, если это было нужно, понимал, что жесткость в его случае оправдана, и доверие было велико. Но есть вещи, которые нельзя спускать. Пощечина была унизительной, несправедливой, хотя Баки сорвался. Снова. Коснувшись пальцами губ, он ощутил густую влагу. Он должен дать сдачи, а еще лучше – не связываться, как поступают цивилизованные люди, развернуться и уйти._

_Баки видел, как алая капля утопает в глубоком ковре._

_– Я больше не буду, – услышал он свой голос._

– Я больше не буду, – прошептал Баки.

Когда он осторожно, исподлобья взглянул на Стива, иллюзия рассеялась. Тот не выглядел ни жутким, ни злым. Скорее очень удивленным и немного растерянным. Оправдания в лучших традициях детских площадок – должно быть, последнее, что он ожидал услышать в ответ на претензии на неадекватное поведение. Впрочем, если подумать, то слова Стива сложно было счесть настоящим упреком.

– Это не повторится, – быстро проговорил Баки. – Стив, обещаю, это первый и последний раз.

– Да, хорошо, – рассеянно ответил тот. И добавил: – Мне нужно серьезно с тобой поговорить. Только не сейчас. Завтра, на свежую голову.

Баки согласился. Как будто у него был выбор.

* * *

Стив поспешно доел свой обед и ушел к себе. Он не появился к ужину и не вышел посидеть вечером на диване. Дверь в его комнату была закрыта, и обычный тактический маневр с походом в ванную не принес результатов.

Баки нервничал. Может быть, Стив всего-навсего отлеживался после вчерашней ночи, или его раздражал запах перегара, который преследовал Баки весь день. Но в общем-то его опыт подсказывал, что ничего хорошего такие отложенные серьезные разговоры не приносят. Баки провел беспокойную ночь и в конце концов решил, что в лучшем случае Стив прочитает ему длинную мораль о том, что так жить нельзя, а отложил разговор на утро, чтобы набраться сил. В худшем – попросит его уйти, только вот выставлять людей вон без предупреждения было не в его стиле.

На следующее утро, после завтрака, Стив пригласил Баки в гостиную. Они уселись на диване, и Баки немного успокоился. Они столько вечеров провели, болтая и перешучиваясь на этом месте, что казалось, ничего плохого здесь случиться не может. Стив откашлялся и потер затылок, а потом достал стоящий за диваном белый пакет и отдал Баки.

– Здесь несколько книг, почитаешь потом, – сказал он. И Баки напрягся. Если Стив думает зазывать его в какую-нибудь идиотскую секту, то Баки лучше сдохнет под забором, чем вступит в это дерьмо. Ему по уши хватило всяких сомнительных организаций, чтобы попасться на удочку еще раз. Стив не был похож на сектанта, хотя в его вежливой веселости и неестественных улыбках, что то и дело проступали во время разговора, и было что-то просветленное. Баки не видел в доме ни религиозной литературы, ни распятий, ни мандалы, или что там принято у культистов. Стив ни разу не упоминал грядущий апокалипсис и не заикался о спасении души или чистке кармы. Хотя, может быть, он берег это для особого случая.

– Прежде всего, хочу, чтобы ты знал: что бы с тобой ни происходило, ты не один, – сказал Стив деловым тоном. Видимо, он сам понял, как это прозвучало, и добавил: – Я с тобой.

Баки удивленно уставился на него. Стив в подкрепление своих слов коротко сжал его плечо, но стало только хуже.

– Справиться можно с любыми проблемами, – продолжал он. – Я знаю, о чем говорю. У меня тоже был хреновый период в жизни.

Стив сидел напротив Баки, широко расставив ноги и уперевшись локтями в колени, что должно было, видимо, символизировать его открытость и расположенность, и с той же мягкой улыбкой рассказывал о своих несчастьях. Баки уже видел и слышал такое. Было ясно, что Стив делится своей историей не в первый раз – она успела стать отшлифованной, выверенной до мелочей и оттого немного безличной. Но было видно, что Стив до сих пор нервничает и переживает, рассказывая ее.

– Сколько себя помню, хотел стать полицейским, – начал он. – Таким, как ты, наверное, этого не понять, но и в самом спокойном районе полным-полно тех, к кому стоит присмотреться полиции.

– Что значит «таким, как я»? – удивился Баки.

Не то чтобы он имел какое-то отношение к криминалу, но за время, что кочевал по мотелям и дешевым квартирам, успел насмотреться на тех, кто чувствует себя на самом дне как рыба в воде, и считал, что неплохо осведомлен об изнанке жизни.

– Тем, кто ходит толпой крепких парней.

– Мы никому не причиняли вреда!

– Знаю. Но улицы не так дружелюбны к тем, кто ходит по одному, и тем, кто слабее, – терпеливо пояснил Стив.

Баки припоминал, что Стив вечно ходил битым. Он списывал это на задиристый характер. Они не часто пересекались, но те конфликты, свидетелем которых был Баки, по его мнению, вполне можно было решить словами и не на повышенных тонах. Он редко видел Стива в школе, но сейчас ему стало очень грустно, что он не давал себе труда задуматься, почему щуплый парень вечно ходит с синяками и ссадинами на лице.

– Я поступил в академию, потом – в полицию Нью-Йорка. Это было непросто, но я добился назначения в спецподразделение по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Работы было много, и, знаешь, когда возвращаешься домой и у тебя есть только час-полтора на то, чтобы отдохнуть перед сном, а в голове одни изуродованные трупы, нужно как-то расслабляться.

Баки представлял. Он и сам в запарке не мог выкинуть дела из головы. Но это были отнюдь не расчлененные тела, и ему нравилось даже в городской квартире засыпать под шум листвы нетронутого цивилизацией леса.

– Мне помогал алкоголь. Пара бутылок пива, стакан виски, и спишь спокойно до утра, – продолжал Стив. – Ничего особенного, не было таких историй: выпил перед ящиком, а проснулся… – Стив замялся, придумывая пример.

– На газоне у дома полицейского, – подсказал Баки.

– Точно, – рассмеялся Стив. – Тут ты меня переиграл.

– Но вообще-то, – добавил Баки, – со мной это тоже случалось нечасто. Обычно, если я просыпаюсь в незнакомом месте, то это постель и рядом кто-то привлекательный.

Баки откинулся на спинку дивана и хвастливо улыбнулся. Точнее, прежде эта улыбка выглядела бы порочной и чувственной, но в своем нынешнем состоянии он надеялся только, что не похож на маньяка. И опасался, что его ремарка окажется не к месту, ведь разговор был серьезный. Но Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ, вскинул бровь и заметно расслабился.

– Сделал для меня исключение, – ответил он. – Что же, обнаружить тебя тогда в своей кровати было бы… необычно. 

– И не говори, – усмехнулся Баки. – Это было бы чересчур. Извини, я перебил тебя.

– В общем, – продолжал Стив, – я пил по вечерам. А кто не пьет? Мы старались изо всех сил, но иногда проходили месяцы, даже годы, прежде чем дело можно было передавать в суд. И иногда мы проигрывали. Но даже если преступники получали сроки, их жертв было не вернуть. Тогда я начал избивать людей.

– Что? – выдохнул Баки. Он инстинктивно отпрянул назад и вжался в диван. Образ Стива, даже со всеми его школьными драками, все-таки никак не вязался с садизмом. Баки не мог поверить, что попал на обычного домашнего боксера.

Судя по всему, именно такой реакции Стив и ожидал. Он горько ухмыльнулся и продолжил рассказ:

– Иногда накрывало так, что я выходил на улицы, ничего не планировал, просто не мог сидеть в четырех стенах. Шел в самые дешевые бары, бродил по улицам. И всегда находились те, кому нужна защита, и те, кто неправ. Ну, знаешь, парни, которые лезут к незнакомым девчонкам под юбку на дискотеке или хотят вытащить чужой кошелек. Я каждый раз искал и находил таких и дрался с ними. Очень много дрался.

Стив замолчал, погруженный в воспоминания. Он больше не смотрел на Баки и не улыбался. Баки неосознанно ухватился за свое плечо. Он видел, как отчаянно дрался Стив. Только теперь-то речь шла не о школьных хулиганах. Они покалечили его? Стив знал о Баки и поэтому решил поделиться с ним своей историей? Видимо, по идее, Баки должен был испытывать чувство общности, но он только отчаянно желал, чтобы Стиву не пришлось пройти через то, через что прошел он сам.

– Они навредили тебе? – осторожно спросил Баки. 

– Они – мне? – удивился Стив. – Нет, мне, конечно, доставалось, но им – больше.

– Послушать тебя, – усмехнулся Баки, – так ты вроде как супергерой. Ходишь по ночам, наказываешь злодеев, помогаешь слабым.

– Я тогда тоже так думал. Но эти прогулки всегда заканчивались дракой. Я мог показать жетон или вызвать патрульного, но вместо этого нарывался на скандал. И я всегда был пьян. Я сцепился с парнем за то, что он слишком громко разговаривал в кинотеатре. Думаешь, супергерои так поступают?

Баки нечего было на это ответить.

– Как-то я сломал парню нос, нас обоих забрали в участок. А когда узнали, кто я, – сразу отпустили. Даже восхищались – полиция Нью-Йорка всегда на страже. После этого я решил завязать. Не по-настоящему, на время. Думал, если смогу не пить год, значит, я победил зависимость. Я и правда держался целый год. А потом запил так, что соседи вызывали копов. Думали, я там умер. Тогда понял, что я в полном дерьме. Я обратился за помощью, но все равно были срывы, были новые… инциденты. Я уже не пил, но кто-то из большого начальства заинтересовался мной, всплыли старые случаи, и, в общем, вопрос встал так, что либо я ухожу сам, либо меня увольняют. Полковник Филлипс договорился, что меня снимут с оперативной работы и переведут сюда. С понижением, конечно, но разрешат работать дальше. Я согласился. Решил, здесь я тоже смогу принести пользу. Я ведь хороший коп, правда. Хоть и человек… не очень… Черт. – Стив нервно рассмеялся и потер затылок. – Не думал, что будет так тяжело. Я рассказывал эту историю сто раз, но не тем, кто знал меня прежним. Ты первый. 

Он снова прервался, собираясь с силами. Он сидел ссутулившись, казался меньше и был похож на тощего паренька, побитого хулиганами. Как если бы им удалось сломить его дух, а не тело.

– Эй, но ведь ты больше так не делаешь. Стив, – позвал Баки, но тот так и не поднял взгляд. – Ты хороший человек, правда, лучший, кого я знаю.

Как бы Стив ни убивался, Баки не видел греха в том, что он надирал задницы плохим парням. Если не считать того, что рисковал своим здоровьем, а то и жизнью. Но Стив был так печален, что Баки хотелось его приобнять, утешить, сказать, что плохое уже позади. Он не смог. Видимо, и правда дело было в том, что Баки знал его раньше. Поэтому он просто сжал его плечо и сказал:

– Ты смог справиться со всем этим. – Он помялся немного и добавил: – Спасибо, что поделился со мной.

Кажется, так принято говорить после откровений.

– Спасибо, Баки, да, это в прошлом, – ответил Стив. – Я справился.

Они посидели немного в тишине, думая каждый о своем. А потом Стив спросил:

– А что случилось с тобой?

Баки не хотелось говорить о себе. Но Стив был так честен с ним, что Баки под влиянием момента выставил вперед левую руку и закатал рукав.

Он ждал, что Стив скривится от отвращения или отпрянет. Не потому, что он плохой человек, но это же естественная реакция на уродство? Стив не сделал ничего подобного. Его глаза были полны боли и сострадания. Он подался вперед, как будто хотел прикоснуться к изувеченной руке, но в последний момент передумал.

– Господи, Бак, я не знал, – проговорил он.

Баки пожал плечами. Он жил с этим не первый год, и ему довольно ловко удавалось скрывать от людей свою неполноценность.

– Черт, я же заставил тебя таскать тяжести. И притащил в этот клуб. Черт, прости меня! Если тебе нельзя, скажи, мы придумаем что-то другое и я…

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Баки. – Она не болит, если сильно не нагружать. Так я и не нагружаю. В общем, ну, я получил производственную травму. А потом…

_– …И потом она отменила свидание, – сказал Баки._

_Это не было примечательным событием. Большое дело, встретились, понравились друг другу – встретились еще раз, не понравились – разбежались в разные стороны. Но он должен был рассказывать обо всем, что происходило с ним с прошлой встречи. Ну Баки рассказал._

_– Почему, по твоему, это произошло?_

_– Не знаю. Наверное, мы не подходим друг другу._

_– О чем вы говорили? Ты рассказал ей о себе?_

_– Ну это было третье свидание, и она спросила…_

_– Люди не любят неудачников. Тем более – жалких неудачников. Кто захочет встречаться с тобой, если ты при любом удобном случае трясешь своим грязным бельем?_

– А потом я взял творческий отпуск. – Баки усмехнулся, откинулся назад и закинул ногу на ногу. Поза вышла бы эффектней, если бы он не жил в чужом доме, на чужих харчах, но и так сойдет. – Стив, к чему весь этот разговор? 

– Я думаю, у нас общая проблема.

– Твои начальники – козлы, у меня – проблемы со здоровьем. Это до хрена плохо, но что в этом общего?

– Алкоголь, – уверенно сказал Стив. – Мы могли бы справиться с тем, что с нами случилось, но алкоголь – плохой помощник.

– У меня нет проблем с алкоголем, – ответил Баки. – Я люблю повеселиться, иногда – перебираю лишнего, но это все.

– Баки, я видел, как ты пьешь. И в этом нет ничего веселого. Признаться себе очень сложно, я знаю, о чем говорю, я сам прошел через такое. Но зависимость – не приговор, с ней можно бороться. Я помогу тебе, если ты захочешь, мы все поможем, – сказал Стив, и его глаза засияли фанатичным блеском.

Он повозился немного, и на ладонь Баки упала монета. Она была маленькой и невесомой, но рука Баки затряслась и безвольно упала, как под тяжестью чугунной гири. Он покрепче сжал зубы, чтобы не вырвался стон отчаяния, потому что в его кармане лежала такая же.

_Баки месяц таскался на собрания, и они не производили на него впечатления. Как бесконечное пережевывание своих проблем поможет их решить? Он не бросал ходить в группу – других вариантов у него не было, но и не верил, что это ему поможет. До этого самого момента._

_Новое собрание отличалось от всех остальных. Они не говорили о чувствах, никто не плакал и не проклинал себя и свою жизнь. Просто лекция, но Баки ловил каждое слово оратора. Немолодой импозантный мужчина не улыбался той фирменной неестественной улыбкой, свойственной другим членам движения, и не излучал нездоровое счастье._

_Он говорил спокойно. Ненавязчиво вворачивал обороты, которые говорили о его недюжинном уме, и маленькие ремарки о личном опыте, такие, что Баки чувствовал – он «свой». А главное, он не говорил о прошлом, только о будущем, о преодолении и движении вперед, о трезвости, даже если она и причиняет боль._

– Я не смогу быть твоим куратором, Фьюри считает, что я не готов, – сказал Стив, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит с Баки. – Но ты можешь просто походить на собрания, рано или поздно найдешь с кем-нибудь общий язык.

Баки впился ногтями в ладони так, что ныть начала не только больная, но и здоровая рука. У него нет и не будет куратора. Никогда. Не снова. 

– Стив, я же сказал, у меня нет проблем с алкоголем, – резко оборвал его Баки.

– Баки…

– Извини, – быстро проговорил Баки. Он не хотел грубить. – Правда, ты ошибся, Стив. Я могу перестать, когда захочу. 

– Понятно, – сказал Стив. – Но ты теперь знаешь, что у меня они есть. Так что, ты не мог бы не пить, пока ты здесь? Из-за меня, не из-за тебя.

– А я могу остаться здесь без твоих групп? – спросил Баки.

– Что? Конечно, я же обещал, что помогу тебе, – удивился Стив.

– Спасибо. Хорошо, я не буду пить, если тебя это напрягает.

Разговор вышел странным и закончился не слишком хорошо, все внутри Баки кричало, что нужно бежать. Но после него Баки чувствовал приятную усталость и близость к Стиву. «Оно и к лучшему», – думал он. Прятаться лучше всего на виду.

* * *

Баки не пил месяц. Ну разве что чуть-чуть. Он взял билет на автобус до соседнего города, долго нарезал круги вокруг «Волмарта», самого бездушного гипермаркета, что смог придумать, и, натянув бейсболку до самого носа, купил несколько маленьких, на одну порцию, бутылок виски. Он понял уже, что Стив, кажется, знаком с половиной Олбани, а если и не знаком, то теорию шести рукопожатий никто не отменял. С везением Баки, впрочем, он был уверен, будет достаточно и одного-двух. Кто-нибудь да проговорится, что на этот раз накупил новый сосед Стива Роджерса. Ведь люди в маленьких городках любят поговорить о покупках?

За «Волмарт» Баки был спокоен. Кассиры были настолько замотаны, что не заметили бы, даже если бы к ним подошла Леди Гага в костюме из мяса. При условии, что рамка не запищала бы. И все же он, пожалуй, чересчур поспешно засовывал непрозрачный пакет за пазуху и подгадывал время так, чтобы, выйдя из супермаркета быстрым шагом, едва не срывающимся на бег, запрыгнуть в дверь уходящего автобуса.

Баки не хотел обманывать Стива, совсем нет. Но он все так близко принимал к сердцу. Тем более, он ничего не замечал, а значит, Баки не доставлял ему больших проблем. 

Баки большей частью не слишком хотелось пить. Его жизнь вошла в колею, он просыпался утром, проживал свой день и ложился спать. Не было взлетов, которые хотелось отпраздновать, и падений, которые нужно было залить алкоголем. Иногда он радовался, грустил, сердился или раздражался, но все это было будто подернуто пеленой тумана. Впрочем, Баки и сам был вымотан крутыми поворотами, так что был рад приглушить яркость красок своей жизни. Не то чтобы они в последние годы были приятных тонов.

Может быть, работало то, что до побега Баки успели накачать серьезной дозой лекарств. После курса, каким бы выматывающим он ни был, ему и правда хотелось пить меньше. Этого заряда обычно хватало, чтобы найти работу и начать кое-как жить, перед тем как все полетит к чертям снова. 

Конечно, до Стива ему было далеко. У того на настоящем, металлическом жетоне красовалась цифра «четыре». И Баки смотрел на него с благоговением и ужасом. Даже когда у него не было зависимости, не пить четыре года казалось ему чем-то невообразимым и безрассудным. Вроде как на четыре года поселиться в глуши, отказавшись от всех благ цивилизации. Его собственный жетон был из пластика и символизировал трезвость сроком в шесть месяцев. Он был ненастоящим не только из-за позорного срока. Баки не дотерпел четыре дня и получил-то жетон в напоминание о том, чего он должен был достичь, да не сумел. 

Но самым главным был страх. Он всегда срабатывал на Баки безупречно. Те самые неполные шесть месяцев от стакана удерживал именно он.

_– Хорошо, мой мальчик, из тебя выйдет толк, – слышал Баки. И в ледяных светлых глазах он читал, что не хочет узнать, что станет, если будет «плохо»._

Неизвестность пугала его сильнее, чем все, что было после. И теперь он не боялся Стива. Тот считал себя чудовищем, но Баки не верил, что он поднимет на него руку. Он мог выгнать его из дома. Но тычки и пощечины, скитания по мотелям не страшили Баки. Чего он там не видел? Но он вспоминал усталое лицо Стива утром, когда вернулся из бара, и думал, что не хочет знать, что будет, когда тот поймет, что Баки хуже, чем он считает.

После того разговора их отношения и правда изменились. Стив будто избавился от тяжкого груза и расправил плечи. Должно быть, что бы он сам ни говорил, он все же стеснялся своей жизни. Теперь он редко оставался в комнате. Он вытаскивал в гостиную стопку методичек и штудировал их одну за другой, зачитывая избранные места и отпуская восторженные или едкие комментарии. Писал объявления или листовки, составлял списки необходимого для очередного собрания, рассчитывал, как лучше потратить взносы, чтобы помочь очередному несчастному и при этом не просрочить аренду. 

Иногда Баки от скуки подключался к работе. Он раскладывал листы по папкам или неименные приглашения по конвертам и составлял компанию Стиву, когда тот выбирался на улицу обновить листовки. Листовки исчезали с досок объявлений с завидной регулярностью, но Стив довольно потирал руки, считая, что какие-то неизвестные алкоголики, заинтересовавшись, забирали их с собой. Баки сильно подозревал, что это просто мусорщики или местные жители очищают город от уродующей его макулатуры.

Стив делал столько, что, по мнению Баки, руководитель его центра помощи давно должен был его чем-нибудь наградить. Например, дать ему именной стул, если так можно делать в анонимных группах. Иногда, если у Стива кончались дела для анонимных алкоголиков, он помогал с бумажной работой наркоманам, курильщикам, обжорам – всем, кто соглашался ею поделиться. Но Стива все это не слишком радовало. Он хотел стать чьим-нибудь куратором и чувствовать, что его усилия приносят результат. Но сколько бы он ни перечитывал методички, получал отказ.

– С полицией и то было проще, – кипятился Стив. Он раздраженно кинул очередную прочитанную книжку на стол. Та проехалась по стеклу и с громким хлопком упала на пол. – Выучил пару законов, пробежал пару кроссов – и готово.

– А здесь? – спросил Баки. Он поднял книгу и бегло пролистал страницы. – Что сказал бы твой Фьюри, если бы увидел, как ты обращаешься с очередной вашей библией? 

– Это не библия. Здесь советы о том, как обрести внутренний покой. Так раздражают, – возразил Стив. – Фьюри считает, что я слишком сильно вовлекаюсь эмоционально.

– Плохие новости, приятель. Он прав, – хмыкнул Баки.

– А что, надо, чтобы было все равно? – Стив вздохнул. – Фьюри считает, что после первой неудачной попытки вывести кого-нибудь из запоя, из запоя придется выводить меня.

– Поэтому ты подобрал меня? Тайком принес котенка в класс. Не боишься эмоционально вовлечься? – спросил Баки.

– О, в тебя я уже вовлечен по уши, – рассмеялся Стив и ушел на собрание, оставив Баки одного с их общей проблемой.

Баки был далек от того, чтобы считать, что Стив, увидев его на пороге своего дома, подумал: «Ого, это же мой новый лучший друг». В общем-то, Баки не был уверен, применимо ли к их отношениям слово «лучший». Или даже «друг» в принципе. Стив отчаянно желал кого-нибудь спасти, а Баки нуждался в спасении. Он не думал, что Стив должен круглосуточно быть рядом, но скучал по тем временам, когда они вдвоем валялись на диване и перед глазами третьим лишним не маячило его дело жизни.

Баки немного послушал радио, немного подумал о Стиве, немного повспоминал прошлое. Больше думать было не о чем. Он полез в свой секретный схрон и сделал глоток из одной из бутылочек. Ему стало хорошо, и можно было больше ни о чем не думать.

* * *

Не то чтобы Баки было скучно со Стивом. Напротив, с ним было так легко, будто они провели бок о бок всю жизнь. Но с тех пор, как Стив перестал скрывать свою зависимость, большая часть их совместных занятий и разговоров так или иначе крутилась вокруг нее. Баки был трезв, но ему казалось, что алкоголь начал занимать в его жизни больше места, чем когда он уходил в самые страшные запои.

Стив лежал на полу и вырезал трафарет для очередного самодельного плаката. По мнению Баки, было бы проще собрать его на магнитной доске или написать маркером на ней же, но Стив был полон энтузиазма, и Баки мог бы назвать его, перепачканного краской из детского магазина и с высунутым языком, просто очаровательным, если бы применял такие выражения в отношении других парней.

Баки бездельничал, слонялся без дела по комнате, рассматривая обстановку. Он жаждал общения и намеренно заруливал туда, где работал Стив, то перешагивая через него, будто тот мешал ему пройти, то ставя ноги в опасной близости от банки с водой или краски.

– Стив, а чем ты занимаешься в свободное время? – спросил Баки.

– Когда? – рассеянно переспросил тот.

– В свободное время.

– Ну, сейчас я не в участке, значит – свободное время. И я занимаюсь этим. – Он поднял кисть и мазнул красной краской Баки по лодыжке.

Баки чуть не подпрыгнул от щекотки, и Стив, воспользовавшийся его временной беспомощностью, нанес еще несколько ударов кистью, дорисовав смазанную линию до звезды, и коротко сжал ступню.

Баки скорее бы ждал, что Стив схватит его за ногу, ткнет кулаком или шутливо отругает за то, что мешается. Но Стив был склонен к, по мнению Баки, чересчур игривым приколам. Может быть, это была своеобразная компенсация за то, чем он занимается в полиции. Или так он хотел отдалиться от своих нью-йоркских драк. Или ему нравилось смущать Баки. Так или нет, но Баки смутился.

Он поспешно сбежал к противоположной стене и уставился на одну из картин.

– А ведь это ты рисовал? – спросил Баки, рассматривая три белых пятна, символизирующих лебедей на пруду.

– Нет.

– Как это нет? Здесь же твоя подпись. Даже второе имя полностью написано, – удивился Баки. – Кажется, ты очень боялся, что кто-то засомневается в твоем авторстве.

– Ну было дело, – бросил Стив, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Немного ходил на курсы, потом была арт-терапия, после этого я бросил, – сказал он, поморщившись.

– Тогда зачем говоришь, что рисовал не ты? Слушай, а нарисуй меня! – воскликнул Баки.

– Поэтому и говорю. Если сознаться, то все просят их нарисовать, – объяснил Стив.

– Ну и что в этом такого? Нарисуй меня, и я никому не скажу, – не отставал Баки.

– Я не умею, – после паузы сознался Стив. – Не умею рисовать людей. На курсах мы рисовали только натюрморты, а на терапии – пейзажи. Да и то, времени попрактиковаться не было, я и разучился.

– Да ладно, какая разница, Стив. Давай!

– Ну, наверное, я мог бы нарисовать очень приличную луковицу. Или, может быть, графин, – задумчиво проговорил Стив. – Если ты согласен запечатлеться в такой манере, то можно попробовать.

– Я в тебя верю. Кстати, мне не обязательно быть голым, пока я позирую?

– Мы договорились на портрет, так что хочешь быть голым – будь голым. На результате это не отразится. Но на твоем месте я бы отложил это на лето. Радиатор барахлит.

Стив остро заточил карандаш и разыскал чистый лист. Они включили фоном сериал, и Стив попросил его пялиться в экран ноутбука, а не на него. Вечер прошел под бухтение актеров и неспешные разговоры, Стив заносил карандаш, касался им бумаги, но когда они расходились спать, лист еще оставался нетронутым.

Баки больше не напоминал Стиву об обещании, но иногда тот все же оставлял листовки в покое, брал бумагу, карандаш и самую большую и толстую книгу в доме, усаживал Баки на диван и принимался за рисование. Иногда он, как и в первый день, не притрагивался к бумаге, иногда наносил несколько штрихов и застывал с недоумением на лице, будто не мог поверить, что же он натворил, иногда – комкал лист и начинал заново.

Однажды он тяжко вздохнул и оповестил Баки о том, что работа окончена. Только взглянув на портрет, Баки понял, какой же все-таки Стив честный человек. Как и сознался в первый день, рисовать людей он не умел. Контур лица он перенес на бумагу даже узнаваемо. И Стив верно определил, что глаза – самая выразительная часть лица. Во всяком случае, Баки часто об этом говорили. Те глаза, что смотрели на него с рисунка, и правда выражали все, что он испытал в своей жизни, при условии, что потом его выкинули в открытый космос. 

По всей видимости, способности у Стива все же были. Баки как-то случайно забрел на урок рисования и слышал, как студентку хвалят за нарисованный шар. Тогда учитель сказал, что шар будто катится. Глаза на рисунке определенно были отличными шарами, и они пугающе катились на зрителя, с какого бы ракурса он ни смотрел.

– Мне нравится, – проговорил Баки, вертя в руках рисунок. – Что-то главное ты уловил.

– Нет! – вспыхнул Стив. – Ты красивый!

Баки и правда был красивым когда-то. И фишка старых знакомых была в том, что они воспринимают тебя хоть чуть-чуть, но таким, каким был много лет назад. Мило, что Стив все еще помнил его красивым.

– А давай повесим его у тебя, – предложил Баки.

– Зачем это? – удивился Стив.

– У тебя в комнате так пусто, – ответил Баки. – Нужно оживить обстановку.

– Этот портрет ничего не оживит, Бак. Я видел трупы, которые выглядели более живыми, чем это.

– Значит, у тебя будет мотивация сделать лучше в следующий раз, – заявил Баки. Ему понравилось позировать, смотреть на Стива, когда тот так увлечен работой. К тому же Баки всегда любил всякие ужасы.

– Следующего раза не будет. А если тебе так нравится рисунок, повесь его у себя, – отрезал Стив.

– Не-е. Ни за что. В прошлый раз ты оставил в подвале стойку с каким-то хреном. Я ж заснуть не мог, думал, надо мной кто-то стоит. У тебя нервы должны быть крепче с твоими трупами. 

– Ладно, – сдался Стив. – Во всяком случае, если однажды тебе приспичит посмотреть, как я сплю, то не попытаюсь тебя зафиксировать.

– С чего ты взял, что я так не делал раньше? – тихим доверительным шепотом спросил Баки и, демонически хохоча, довольный тем, что ему тоже удалось смутить Стива, отправился искать булавки или скотч.

* * *

Со временем к Стиву начали заходить гости. Баки был этому рад и не рад. Похоже, они со Стивом окончательно притерлись друг к другу, и Баки был признан своим. С другой стороны, хоть он и помогал ему возиться с бумажками, Баки совершенно не стремился стать частью этой жизни Стива. Так что, если речь шла не о Нат, он запирался в подвале.

Иногда Стив принимал у себя всю свою группу, поскольку считалось полезным встретиться и поговорить в домашней обстановке. Кроме как у Стива, видимо, искать домашнего уюта им было негде. Баки помогал расставлять складные стулья и нарезать бутерброды. Он наспех совал в рот несколько кусков и сбегал с набитым ртом, стоило раздасться стуку. Иной раз Стив просил его остаться, в другой с саркастично изогнутой бровью сам распахивал дверь в подвал.

Баки слушал мерный гул разговора, не разбирая слов, или включал радио, когда становилось совсем невмоготу. Стив редко предупреждал заранее о том, что ожидается визит посторонних: то ли рассчитывал, что застигнутый врасплох Баки останется с ними, то ли не считал это чем-то важным. И Баки дулся в одиночестве, потому что у него, может быть, тоже были планы. Они не включали слез, поиска проблем в провальной социализации на детской площадке, объятий, или что там все хотят от Стива. Зато Баки всегда мог его развеселить, даже если они сортировали мусор. Он смотрел на щель под дверью, как в ней мелькают тени от ног, и молился, чтобы все закончилось раньше, чем он захочет в туалет.

Иногда Стив спускался в убежище Баки и долго занудливо уговаривал его выйти.

– Давай, – говорил он, – мы уже почти досмотрели фотографии с пикника и собираемся поиграть в скрэббл. И Брюс принес гитару, так что будем петь.

Баки спрятал голову под подушку.

– Тебе необязательно петь, – проговорил Стив, оттягивая ее край вверх. – Можешь только слушать.

– Что мне там делать? Вы все сто лет друг друга знаете, – возразил Баки.

– Нет, здесь несколько групп. И это даже не собрание. Никто не будет лезть тебе в душу, – ответил Стив.

– Слушай, разве у вас не анонимное общество? А как же конфиденциальность? Я человек со стороны, и я узнаю, что они алкоголики. Разве это честно?

– О, ты уже рассматриваешь возможности, это хорошо, – ухмыльнулся Стив. – Это просто группы, Баки, это не суперсекретное собрание шпионов. Просто не фотографируй и не болтай потом, если кто-то с тобой разоткровенничается.

Стив потянул его за рукав. Может быть, Стив просил сегодня по-особенному, может быть, социофобия Баки временно дала слабину, но он нехотя встал с кровати и позволил вывести себя наверх.

Они прошли за рядами стульев и встали у стола за диваном. Дверца встроенного шкафа, который Баки когда-то намеревался взломать, была открыта, в ней стоял небольшой проектор и бутылка колы.

– Как же так, Стив. – Баки осуждающе покачал головой. Стив с ума сходил по здоровому питанию, и в их холодильнике редко находились продукты, не одобренные как минимум тремя авторитетными источниками в сфере диетологии и спорта. – Она же кишит канцерогенами.

– Я только глоточек, иногда, – застенчиво признался Стив, и Баки готов был простить ему каждый лист шпината, что запихнул в себя, живя здесь. Ему нравилось замечать маленькие недостатки и хитрости, которые делали Стива больше человеком, чем образцовым американским гражданином.

Стив оставил его ненадолго, чтобы запустить новое слайдшоу. И Баки успел познакомиться с парнем, который чесался и отряхивался, будто по нему ползали насекомые, и с мужиком, весь вечер поглощавшим начос. Он был красный как рак и зачерпывал столько соуса, что тот стекал на пол.

– Инфаркт, – пожаловался мужчина. – Но я не позволил выпивке прикончить меня, значит, справлюсь и с этим, – сказал он и запихнул в рот очередную порцию угощения.

Баки сразу понял, что занял стратегически спорную позицию. С одной стороны, рядом была еда, с другой – те, кто хотел ее съесть. Впрочем, не успел он прийти к окончательному решению, что оно того не стоит, как вернулся Стив. Он широкими плечами закрыл Баки от гостей, от еды и отрезал путь к отступлению.

– Не так уж у нас плохо, да? – спросил он, кивая на сменяющиеся слайды.

– Ого, это же Вилли, – воскликнул Баки, заметив знакомое лицо. – Он тоже с вами?

– Ага. Он пьет дольше, чем я живу, – ответил Стив с каким-то смущенным восхищением.

На фотографиях были десятки незнакомых людей, одни смеялись и корчили рожи, другие играли в бадминтон, третьи – возились с барбекю. На вид они были очень счастливы.

– А где ты? Думал, ты тут главный весельчак, – спросил Баки.

– Ну должен же был кто-то их снимать, – сказал Стив. – Мало кто любит стоять по ту сторону объектива, зато смотри, как им нравится.

– Ну да, и это должен был быть именно ты, – нахмурился Баки. По его мнению, счастливая улыбка Стива заслуживала того, чтобы увековечить ее на фото. Впрочем, он не поставил бы деньги на то, что Стив и правда был счастлив в тот день.

– Им не помешает немного праздника. Не у всех жизнь складывается так же удачно, как у меня, – проговорил Стив, и Баки подавился начос от удивления. – У меня есть дом и работа. И я больше не пью, – с улыбкой добавил Стив, хлопая Баки по плечу. – Не все могут этим похвастаться. Клинт, например, потерял дом, развелся с женой, а с детьми, по решению суда, может видеться только раз в месяц. Если они захотят. 

– Звучит и правда дерьмово, – согласился Баки.

– А Сэм... это жуткая история. Они с другом попали в аварию, когда ехали с вечеринки. Сэм не помнит, пытался ли помочь тому выбраться, но, говорит, когда медики нашли его, он спокойно спал на обочине. Не представляю, как он справляется.

– Да уж, – согласился Баки. – Стив, зачем ты рассказываешь мне о них? Разве это не тайны? Все, что сказано на собрании, должно остаться на собрании? – спросил он. 

Ему правда сделалось не по себе. Теперь казалось, что все, кто находятся в помещении, украдкой смотрят на него и знают все, что с ним стряслось. О чем он рассказывал Стиву по секрету.

– Конечно, нет, – возмутился Стив. – Некоторые люди приходят к тому, что готовы рассказывать свои истории от своего имени. Я не сказал тебе ничего, что ты не мог бы прочитать сам на нашем сайте.

– Ясно. А что случилось с Нат? – спросил Баки. Она сидела у стены напротив и болтала с мужчиной, похожим на учителя. Нат довольно тесно дружила со Стивом, но Баки точно знал, что в разгар рабочего дня она любит пропустить бокал-другой красного вина.

– Нат, она... у нее нет зависимости от алкоголя, – замялся Стив. – Но она с нами. А кстати, вон там – Ник, он ведет наши группы, – неловко перевел тему Стив. Он кивнул в сторону здоровяка с повязкой на лице. – Он как-то открывал бутылку глазом.

– Что? – ужаснулся Баки. Он и сам пытался научиться таким трюкам когда-то, пока не понял, что это глупо, а еще – что у него категорически не получается. Теперь же оказалось, что он играл с огнем.

– О господи, Бак, нет, его повязка не при чем, я просто к слову вспомнил, – поспешно объяснил Стив.

Баки хлопнул Стива по груди и рассмеялся.

– Ты меня убедил, вы и правда умеете хорошо проводить время. 

– Еще бы. Движение – это не только психологическая помощь. Здесь можно найти друзей или даже семью. – Он положил руку на плечо Баки и наклонился так близко, что едва не касался его щеки своею. – Видишь пару в последнем ряду? Это Тони и Пеппер. Тони вломился к нам однажды на собрание в стельку пьяный, кричал, что он человек с железной волей и сейчас всем расскажет, как быстро бросить пить.

– И что, рассказал? – поинтересовался Баки.

– В каком-то смысле. Весной у них с Пеппер свадьба.

Тони и Пеппер сидели рядом с ними, и Стив клялся, что не раскрывает чужих тайн. Но, видимо, сплетничать прямо за спиной у тех, о ком идет речь, ему все же было неловко. Он тесно прижимал Баки к себе, так, что тот чувствовал тепло его бедра и дыхание на своем лице. Стив не делал ничего, что не мог бы делать один друг с другим другом. Должно быть, все дело было во вконец разболтанной алкоголем нервной системе или в том, что у Баки правда очень, очень давно никого не было, или в низком шепоте, но ему хотелось, чтобы Стив больше прикасался к нему, и еще, чтобы все гости испарились. 

Баки постарался выровнять дыхание. Ничего страшного, повторял он себе. Ничего такого, что не случалось бы с парнями в одной палатке после пары месяцев в глуши. Это не помогало. Он представлял холодную ночь, теплые руки Стива, расстегивающие молнию на его спальном мешке. И почувствовал, что краснеет, когда заметил, что Стив давно перестал говорить и смотрит прямо на него, дожидаясь реакции.

– Что? – чуть дыша выдавил Баки.

– Он говорит, что я пришел и похитил у них самую прекрасную женщину на свете! – громко заявил Тони. Он взял ладонь Пеппер в свою и поцеловал. – Или она меня.

Баки обязательно умилился бы этой сцене, он пообещал себе, что непременно порадуется за любящие сердца, если, черт возьми, Стив его наконец отпустит. Не было никакой необходимости продолжать приобнимать его, но Стив не отпускал. Он рассмеялся, ничуть не смутившись ремарки Тони, и будучи не в силах, видимо, сдержать свое веселье, ткнулся лбом в плечо Баки. Тот мучительно покраснел, но ни одной достойной причины, почему его должно напрягать дружеское объятие, не находилось. Баки был близок к отчаянию, и его спасла только запоздавшая гостья, решившая поприветствовать Стива.

– Привет, Ванда. – Стив отпустил Баки, чтобы наклониться, подставляя ей щеку для поцелуя. – Ты одна?

– Да, Пьетро не успевает, – ответила она. Ванда улыбнулась Баки и протянула руку. – Ты новенький? Рада познакомиться.

Ванда говорила с ужасным восточноевропейским акцентом, и Баки едва мог разобрать ее слова.

– Вроде того, – ответил он, не желая вдаваться в долгие объяснения.

– Я только что рассказывал ему, что мы все как одна большая семья, – вставил Стив.

– Это точно, – согласилась Ванда.

– Кстати, Ванду и Пьетро к нам привел Тони.

– Да! Это такая смешная история, – подхватила Ванда. – Мы хотели его убить.

– Что? – удивился Баки.

– Мы с братом выросли в Заковии. Наши родители, они… дрались и пили. Мы часто оставались дома одни, и было так скучно, а те бутылочки были такие красивые…

– У Тони крупнейший в Европе завод по производству галеновых препаратов, – пояснил Стив.

– Откуда мне было знать, что они их пьют не по инструкции? – вставил Тони.

Баки понятия не имел, что такое галеновые препараты, но звучало так, как будто он не стал бы их принимать в любом случае.

– Дома случился пожар, и родители… Если бы не Пьетро, мы бы тоже умерли. Потом дядя Эл забрал нас к себе, и мы переехали в Америку, – продолжала Ванда. – Он работает по удаленке у Тони, мы расспросили дядю, где находится его офис, взяли ножи, сели на автобус и поехали его убивать. – Ванда снова рассмеялась, но в ее глазах стояли слезы. – Мы провели часа три в полицейском участке, а потом приехал Тони и договорился, что нас отпустят, и привел сюда, – закончила она.

– Ванда и Пьетро через год будут поступать в колледж, – сказал Стив.

– Только нужно подтянуть английский, – снова улыбнулась Ванда.

– О, это здорово, – пробормотал Баки. – Ты уже очень здорово его выучила.

Ему самому хотелось то ли обнять ее, то ли накормить сладким. То ли сбежать подальше от девочки, которой так сильно досталось, а она все равно хочет поступать в колледж. 

– Господи, она же еще ребенок, – проговорил он, когда Ванда ушла, чтобы поболтать со своими знакомыми.

– Мы оказываем помощь всем, кто обратится. Плохие вещи случаются не только со взрослыми, – ответил Стив.

Следующий час прошел для Баки как в бреду. Он выслушал еще несколько баек о пьянстве и его последствиях, облажался в скрэббл, собрав с ошибкой слово «солдат», мужик с внешностью учителя играл на гитаре что-то заунывное, и Баки все еще был немного возбужден.

Он смотрел на людей, что его окружали, и не понимал, что здесь делает. Что у него общего с девочкой из захолустной европейской страны, с парнем, не спасшим своего друга, или с прожигающим жизнь миллионером?

_Баки уже уходил из церкви, когда его нагнали._

_– Большинству из них уже ничего не поможет._

_– Почему это? – удивился Баки._

_– Среда? Воспитание? Характер? Я не должен так говорить, но что есть, то есть. Как думаешь?_

_Баки вспомнил тех людей, с которыми ходил на собрания. От них воняло немытым телом, и многие и двух слов связать не могли._

_– Да, вы правы._

_– Ты не похож на них. Ты оступился, но все еще можно исправить. Позвони, если надоест тратить время зря. И пока не стало поздно и для тебя тоже._

Баки думал, как и тогда, что он другой, не такой, как те, кто его окружают. Но, возможно, именно в этом заключалась его самая большая ошибка.

Учитель с гитарой закончил свое унылое выступление и передал гитару другому. Второй мужик затянул песню про золотые колосья ржи, бездонные голубые озера, пахаря и пашню, которая жаждет плуга. 

Баки доконало именно это. Это и Стив, который из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать, как замечательно живется тем, кто начал ходить на эти идиотские собрания. И который на кой-то хрен опять что-то шептал ему этим своим блядским голосом.

– Считается очень полезным выражать себя в искусстве через природу, – объяснял он.

Баки вскинулся и встретился взглядом с бездонными глубинами озер, то есть глаз, Стива.

– Это не про природу, – едва ли не застонал Баки.

– А про что? – удивился Стив. Он выглядел так невинно, что Баки понял – с него хватит.

– Слушай, все это – для меня перебор. Ты старался, я старался, но я не могу больше. Стив, извини, я пойду.

– Баки, подожди, – услышал он вслед и побыстрее закрыл за собой дверь, набросив щеколду.

Баки зарылся поглубже в одеяло и крепко зажмурился. Он надеялся, что когда проснется завтра, весь сегодняшний день окажется дурным сном.

* * *

Баки считал, что двух-трех дней достаточно, чтобы оставить дурацкое наваждение позади. Сутки на отвращение в себе, еще сутки – на отвращение к Стиву, и еще одни – на чувство вины и возвращение в привычную колею. Но шли дни, и ничего не менялось. Он смотрел на Стива, и его сердце билось чаще. Стив касался его, передавая тарелку или столкнувшись в дверях, и Баки еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не податься навстречу.

Стив заполнял какие-то таблицы, сидя за своим столом, а Баки валялся на его кровати и делал вид, что читает одну из мотивирующих книг. Стив не бросил рисование, и теперь над его столом красовалось несколько эскизов с портретами Баки. От раза к разу они становились лучше. То ли Стив набил руку, то ли Баки без алкоголя начал приходить в норму, но наброски уже не пугали так, как первый.

Правда, сейчас Баки ничего не замечал. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от коротко стриженного затылка, широких плеч и какого-то нереального изгиба поясницы. Футболка на Стиве задралась, и Баки рассматривал ямочки на крестце, вдыхал едва уловимый запах тела, сохранившийся на подушке, и чувствовал, что его накрывает.

Баки был склонен увлекаться людьми. А в том, что он увлечен Стивом, он перестал сомневаться уже давно. Прежде Баки был очарован своим учителем плавания в колледже, души не чаял в хозяйке туристического бюро, где работал, и был немного влюблен в того, о ком он не хотел даже вспоминать. Но ему совершенно точно не хотелось подойти к кому-то из них и прижаться губами к месту, где плечо соединяется шеей.

Вообще-то Баки нравились женщины, и у него не было поводов усомниться в своей гетеросексуальности. Ему случалось на вечеринках целоваться с парнями. Пару раз в угаре они даже добирались до спальни, но вырубались сразу, стоило только упасть на постель. Баки не слишком задумывался об этом и считал, что такой опыт добавляет ему пикантности и говорит о нем, как о человеке широких взглядов. Иногда он смотрел порнуху, где последнее, чем заморачивались участники оргии, – это пол партнера. Под настроение он мог заценить и гейское видео, но не особенно переживал на этот счет. Парни часто смотрят видео с девчонками, и, как Баки читал, представляют, что девушки только и ждут, чтобы к ним присоединился мужик. И получается, что порно с парнями – то же, что порно с девушкой и парнями. Только без девушки.

И вот теперь Баки не мог перестать грезить о Стиве. Он даже не знал толком, что там у Стива с личной жизнью, кроме того, что, очевидно, ее не было. Все свободное время тот посвящал или группам, или Баки. Может быть, он страдал от несчастной любви, или забил на эту часть жизни, или не было подходящей кандидатуры. Баки, в сущности, даже не знал, за какую команду тот играет. Стив был одинаково мил и с мужчинами, и с женщинами, но не проявлял особого интереса ни к тем, ни к другим.

В комнате Стива стояла односпальная кровать, и Баки это немного успокаивало. Он сам толком не мог понять, чего именно хотел бы от Стива. Но его устраивало, что Стив явно не стремился что-то менять в личной жизни. И еще Баки был уверен, что пожелай Стив лечь сейчас рядом с ним, он не ушел бы. Хотя, чтобы не свалиться с кровати, им пришлось бы прижиматься друг к другу очень тесно.

* * *

Хуже стало, когда идиотские чувства Баки начали просачиваться во все аспекты отношений со Стивом. Если поначалу он большую часть сил тратил на то, чтобы изгнать их, со временем он начал на что-то надеяться.

Все, что делал для него Стив, Баки воспринимал как счетчик, копящийся долг, по которому он никогда в жизни не расплатится. Теперь он думал об этом, как о внимании. Если Стив не заинтересован в нем, то зачем ему то и дело пропускать собрания? Или заходить по вечерам в клуб, когда Баки выпадает вечерняя смена, не позаниматься, а просто, чтобы вместе пойти домой? Зачем садиться так близко, если на диване полно места?

Баки продолжал работать в клубе Нат. Получал он немного, но и трат у него особых не было. Стив наотрез отказывался брать с него деньги за проживание, и Баки с трудом договорился, что будет оплачивать половину счетов за коммуналку и еду.

Не то чтобы Наташа была жадной начальницей, но предполагалось, что основная часть заработка будет приходиться на персональные занятия. А Баки не тренировался сам и поэтому не горел желанием тренировать кого-то другого. И все же у него появилась пара клиентов. Первым стал тучный мужик, которого в спортзал записала жена. Они нашли общий язык с первого же занятия. Им обоим нравилось смотреть бейсбол под чипсы с газировкой и обоих раздражала громкая музыка и стук тренажеров. Так что они запирались в служебном помещении, смотрели матчи и ели то, о чем в приличном клубе и заговорить страшно.

Позже подключился Стив. Баки только что разделался с чипсами и бейсболом, когда Стив подошел к нему и спросил:

– Мне нужен новый инструктор. Ты не мог бы меня потренировать?

– А как же Нат? Ты же столько времени занимался с ней, – удивился Баки.

– У нее не хватает времени. Много дел свалилось, – ответил Стив. Он так сокрушался, что не знай Баки его уже достаточно долго, поверил бы, что со Стивом случилась такая досадная неприятность.

– Я видел, как она утром пускала трубочкой пузыри в стакане с минералкой, – возразил он.

– Это было нужно для дела, – улыбнулся Стив. – Ну что, возьмешься за меня?

Заниматься со Стивом казалось подарком судьбы, предложением руки и сердца, с учетом того, как тот относился к своим тренировкам. Пусть это и смахивало на гуманитарную помощь, но Стив так упрашивал его, что Баки, втайне растекаясь розовой влюбленной лужей, дал себя уговорить. 

С практической точки зрения Баки был не лучшей кандидатурой для Стива. Он даже не мог его подстраховать или подать гриф. Да и в лучшие свои времена Баки не работал ни с его уровнем, ни с такой нагрузкой. Но он взялся за дело с оптимизмом. У Стива была совсем новая и довольно неплохая программа, но Баки из принципа поменял пару пунктов.

Стив оказался очень беспокойным подопечным. Несмотря на весь его опыт, он рвался в бой, выпрашивал себе вес чуть больше, чем подсказывал здравый смысл, и основная часть работы Баки заключалась в том, чтобы следить, как бы тот не растратил все свои силы еще в первой половине тренировки.

Но большую часть времени Баки засматривался, как напрягаются мышцы под футболкой и вздувается вена на руке. Стив лежал перед ним мокрый и разгоряченный, и Баки было неловко, что он вообще-то получает деньги за то, что пялится на все это великолепие. Он представлял, как усядется верхом на его бедра, как проведет руками по вздымающейся груди, конечно, для того, чтобы проверить, правильно ли работают мышцы, как лизнет кожу на животе, потому что, ну для чего-нибудь это может понадобиться, как Стив будет рычать и звать его по имени…

– Баки, – услышал он, – все.

И понял, что и правда все. Стив, как всегда, если его не контролировать, сделал несколько лишних повторений, его руки немного дрожали. Баки успел подхватить штангу и помочь вернуть ее на стойку. По тому, что от него не потребовалось почти никаких усилий, он догадался, что помощь требовалась символическая.

– Кажется, я на сегодня выбыл из строя, – сообщил Стив, потирая плечо.

– Вот еще, – возразил Баки. – Покачаешь пресс.

– Не, я вот прям чувствую, что лучше не стоит. Хотя осталось еще полчаса… А давай я тебя потренирую? – предложил Стив.

– Ты же знаешь, что мне нельзя, – отозвался Баки.

– Пресс тоже нельзя? – усомнился Стив. Он подтолкнул Баки к скамье, и тот, и без того раздосадованный промахом, подчинился.

Вообще-то Баки можно и даже нужно было заниматься. На самом деле, когда он получил лист рекомендаций от терапевта, то ограничений оказалось не так уж и много. Баки даже однажды дошел до зала, но сбежал, так и не начав. Ему нравилось заниматься, но сам факт, что теперь часть упражнений ему недоступна, так давил на него, что он предпочел бросить, чем заниматься как инвалид, коим и являлся. 

Сейчас же, под надзором Стива, он сделал несколько упражнений на ноги и пресс и даже поработал с одной из легких гантелей. И в этот и в следующие разы он выкладывался так, как никогда раньше. Если есть шанс, что Стив тоже представляет иногда, как седлает его на скамье, то Баки хотел выглядеть для него как можно лучше.

* * *

Баки был благодарен за каждый час, проведенный вместе, и все же иногда со всей ясностью понимал, что ничего уникального в отношении Стива к нему нет.

Стив работал полицейским, но иногда Баки казалось, что тот прибыл из далекого счастливого будущего, где копам только и осталось работы, что снимать котят с деревьев.

У Стива было слепое пятно величиной с Манхеттен, когда речь заходила о пьяницах, и Баки не был каким-то особенным алкашом в его жизни.

Они возвращались из тренажерного зала, когда уже стемнело. Баки ничего и не заметил, предаваясь горько-сладким фантазиям о том, как хорошо бы было, возьми он Стива за руку. На обочине что-то чернело, но Баки решил бы, что это гора мешков с мусором, если бы Стив не сорвался с места проверять, что это. На земле лежало тело и не подавало никаких признаков жизни.

– Он мертв? – выдохнул Баки. Он не имел дела с трупами и не хотел начинать, но было что-то невообразимо тоскливое в том, чтобы умереть вот так, на улице, чтобы люди проходили мимо, принимая тебя за кучу мусора.

– Нет, напился, – ответил Стив. – Помоги его поднять.

Они кое-как подняли бесчувственное и скверно пахнущее тело и понесли. Баки думал, что они идут в больницу, в полицейский участок или Стив знает, где живет этот человек. Но с ужасом обнаружил, что они движутся к дому.

– Стив, ты же не собираешься оставить его на ночь! – ужаснулся он.

– Баки. – Стив уставился на него с недоумением и разочарованием. – Как ты можешь?

И Баки не оставалось ничего, кроме как прикусить язык. В конце концов, где бы он сам был сейчас, если бы Стив вот так брезговал. Они сгрузили мужика в подвал, к ужасу Баки – прямо на его кровать, предварительно, правда, поменяв белье и матрас на те, которые не жалко.

Стив настаивал, чтобы Баки занял его постель, раз уж тот остался без места. Баки горячо желал оказаться в постели Стива, но без самого Стива это теряло всякий смысл. Так что он, проклиная свою жизнь, устроился на диване в гостиной. Следующие несколько дней ему предстояло провести, отмывая свой подвал.

Баки проснулся от звука падения тела, мата и нового падения. Он поднял голову и обнаружил вчерашнего пьяницу, кравшегося к выходу, но споткнувшегося о стул. На нем была футболка Баки с Джессикой Джонс, новая куртка Стива, а в руках – радиоприемник. Баки, не особо задумываясь, рванул за ним, а мужик – от него. Баки почти настиг его через два квартала, но споткнулся и растянулся на асфальте. Раздосадованный, с разодранными ладонями и коленями, он пошел назад. На улице было холодно, а он был в одних трусах. Но все же испытывал облегчение от того, что не имеет привычки спать голым, особенно в проходных комнатах.

Вернувшись, он застал Стива посреди гостиной, растрепанного и сонного. Тот тер глаза, и Баки хотелось подойти к нему, зарыться лицом в волосы и спать в его объятиях, пока смерть их не разлучит. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Стив. – Я слышал шум.

– Наш гость не останется с нами на завтрак. 

– Жаль, я надеялся с ним поговорить, – вздохнул Стив.

Он еще раз потер глаза и наконец заметил, что Баки пострадал. Без слов он потащил его на кухню и сам обработал раны.

– Прости, не думал, что так выйдет, – сокрушался Стив. – Обычно все проходит лучше.

– Обычно? – взвился Баки. – Стив, тебя однажды убьют! Или ограбят, тебя уже ограбили! На что ты вообще рассчитывал.

Стив проигнорировал его возмущение, потер переносицу и спросил:

– Как думаешь, он не потерял буклеты?

– Какие буклеты? – недоуменно спросил Баки.

– Я сунул ему в карман несколько штук, о нашей группе. Надеюсь, он их прочитает.

– Да, когда он крал твои вещи, то был похож на человека, который в шаге от того, чтобы завязать.

– Ну ладно, – ответил Стив.

Он выглядел таким огорченным, что Баки добавил тише:

– Но мне кажется, он все же взял их с собой, – и был вознагражден благодарной улыбкой. – А я тут подумал, может быть, сделаем сегодня перерыв? Ну в здоровом питании. Мы многое сегодня пережили. Нужно чем-то заесть.

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав, – согласился с ним Стив. – Здесь неподалеку открылось кафе, пойдем туда?

– Я схожу сам, – ответил Баки, – чужак ворвался в твой дом, осквернил его, нарушил границы твоего личного пространства. Тебе нужно время пережить это.

– Мне не нужно, – возразил Стив.

– Сядь и жди нашу еду, – отрезал Баки.

Он оделся и вышел. Пройдя по маршруту недавней погони, он, как и ожидал, нашел буклеты разбросанными по асфальту. Баки собрал их, но не решился выкинуть в мусорный бак. Стив так переживал из-за них, что, видимо, Баки только и оставалось, что похоронить их со всеми почестями.

Он все еще немного сердился на Стива за его неосторожность. Как он вообще работал в полиции, если у него напрочь отсутствовало чувство самосохранения и он настолько доверял незнакомым козлам?

Баки принес сразу четыре порции блинчиков и скармливал Стиву под собственное брюзжание, пока тот не пообещал быть осторожнее.

– Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, Баки, – сказал Стив. – Может быть, сделаешь это для меня еще раз?

– Да, конечно.

– Мне нужно съездить в одно место, но оно очень небезопасное, – добавил Стив. – Составишь мне компанию?

– Куда нужно ехать?

Стив наклонился к Баки поближе, широко улыбнулся и ответил:

– В Нью-Йорк.

* * *

Баки не был готов вновь встретиться с той частью жизни, которой был для него Нью-Йорк. Шансов встретить на улицах города кого-то из прошлого было мало. Даже его паранойя не возражала, что вероятность такой встречи ничтожна. Но сами улицы, дома, мостовые, небо, под которым он был когда-то счастлив, – все они помнили его другим и были, будто самый строгий судья. Баки очень хотел домой, но давно уже не мог заставить себя пересечь границу города.

И все же он принял душ, кинул в сумку пару вещей и сел в машину. На этот раз он будет не один, а со Стивом. К тому же, считать полноценным возвращением домой это нельзя было – в Бруклин они заглядывать не планировали. Нью-Йорк казался огромным ледяным океаном, и Баки был полон решимости зайти в него по щиколотку, прежде чем, возможно, однажды нырнуть с головой.

К тому же Стив захотел взять с собой именно его, а не кого-то из своих приятелей из группы. Баки не знал, может быть, он был не первым и даже не вторым из списка тех, кого Стив звал с собой, и другие просто отказались, но приглашение на вечеринку к каким-то старым знакомым Стива он не намеревался отклонять в любом случае.

Баки не заметил, когда они въехали в город. Не было ни вспышек, ни магического барьера, мультяшки с пением и танцами не распахнули перед ними театральный занавес. Они просто сначала ехали по шоссе, а потом оказались в самой гуще городской суеты. 

Стив забронировал номер в небольшом отеле, так что они смогли привести себя в порядок с дороги и переодеться на выход. У Стива был очень консервативный вкус в одежде. Баки мог бы дать ему пару советов, как разнообразить свой гардероб и при этом не выглядеть как хиппи – сам он когда-то любил красивые вещи. Но, к сожалению, Стив ни о чем таком не просил. Баки было любопытно, не включает ли его парадная одежда бабочку, жабо или что-то такое, из-за чего парни наотрез отказываются идти на собственный выпускной. Он не удивился бы, если бы Стив пошел в мундире. Но это было неважно. Стив выглядел бы потрясающе и в мешке из-под картошки.

Времени до вечеринки оставалось достаточно, так что они решили немного пройтись пешком и посидеть в кофейне перед вечеринкой.

– Почувствуем себя туристами, – улыбнулся Стив, поправив лацкан нового пиджака. – Не помню, когда в последний раз гулял здесь не в джинсах и свитере.

Баки помнил – у него это было на свидании.

Они шли по самым безлюдным улицам и делали селфи у каждого здания, которое было достаточно старым, чтобы потенциально иметь историческую ценность и недостаточно уродливым, чтобы заподозрить, что оно готовится к сносу. Баки заскочил в супермаркет и купил Стиву маленький снежный шар со статуей свободы, раз уж тот решил поиграть в туриста. Они съели по хот-догу и решили, что за годы, которые они провели вдали от дома, уличный фаст-фуд лучше не стал.

Баки подумал, что идеальным продолжением вечера было бы пойти и посидеть вдвоем на берегу Ист-Ривер, а закончить его – поцелуем у двери отеля. Но они вдруг пришли к дому, где уже вовсю гремел праздник.

– Нам необязательно долго здесь находиться, отмечусь и все, – сказал Стив. – Если не понравится, можем уйти и погулять еще, если ты не против. 

Баки был совершенно не против.

Люди их обступили тут же, стоило войти в дом. Все хотели поздороваться со Стивом, пожать ему руку, похлопать по плечу, а то и приобнять. Так что несколько метров от двери превратились в торжественный проход суперзвезды по ковровой дорожке. Стив не говорил ему, в честь чего устроена вечеринка. И Баки начал подозревать, как бы виновником торжества не был сам Стив.

Спросить он не успел. В противоположной стороне комнаты расположилась компания мужчин, которые кричали и размахивали руками, обращая на себя внимание. Стив помахал в ответ, подцепил Баки под локоть и потащил к ним. 

На Стива обрушилась новая волна объятий, криков и похлопываний. Но на этот раз он реагировал с большим энтузиазмом и был явно рад видеть этих людей.

– Мы служили в одном отделе, пока я не уехал, – сказал Стив. – А это Баки, мой друг.

– Привет, друг, – откликнулся здоровяк в бумажном цилиндре. – Дом в пригороде, тихая жизнь, хм, друг? Тебя не узнать, Стив. Понятно, почему ты о нас совсем позабыл.

Баки думал, что Стив смутится или одернет его. И, если подумать, то кто тащит на вечеринку к бывшим коллегам «друга»? Но Стив рассмеялся и толкнул мужика в плечо.

– А ты по-прежнему крутой детектив, да, Дуган?

– Да к черту Стив, за то, чтобы ты наведывался почаще!

Дуган и остальные подняли бокалы и сунули в руки Стиву и Баки по одному. Баки покрутил в руках свой коктейль, раздербанил зонтик, съел вишню со шпажки и отставил бокал в сторону. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Стив поднимет свой и приложит к губам, поддерживая тост. И Баки чуть было не бросился на него, чтобы выбить бокал из его рук с диким криком «нет!». Но Стив не сделал глотка, только пригубил. И, улучив момент, Баки потянул его за рукав и зашипел:

– Какого черта, Стив?

– Так проще. – Стив пожал плечами и улыбнулся, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто мир сейчас не перевернулся с ног на голову. – Они не знают, что случилось со мной, пусть так и остается.

– Сказал бы, что за рулем, – хмыкнул Баки.

– И когда это срабатывало? – сказал Стив. – Я не упырь и не теряю голову от одного запаха выпивки. Я знаю, что делаю, Бак. Не волнуйся за меня. А где Пегги? – спросил он уже громко.

Дуган повел рукой, показывая вкруг себя.

– Ладно, подождем, – сказал Стив.

Они поболтали еще какое-то время, обмениваясь новостями, жалуясь на общее начальство, вспоминая старые добрые времена. Стив на удивление принимал участие в разговоре наравне со всеми. Он смеялся громче всех и отпускал саркастические комментарии, и горячился, когда слышал что-то возмутительное, вместо того, чтобы отнестись с пониманием. Баки редко видел его таким, но ему нравилось, когда Стив отпускал себя. Баки казалось, что именно в такие моменты он видит его настоящего.

Он почти не принимал участие в разговоре, только слушал и теребил в руках зонтик от коктейля.

– Тебе не скучно? – спросил Стив. – Мне нужно найти Пегги, а потом, если хочешь, мы уйдем.

– Все отлично, Стив, – заверил его Баки. – Хорошая вечеринка, развлекайся.

Баки позволил блондинке увлечь себя на танцпол и потанцевал с ней, а потом и еще с парой девушек. Он чувствовал, что немного устал от шума, и не стал сразу возвращаться к Стиву и его друзьям. Он разыскал, где наливают содовую, и тщательно изучил стакан, прежде чем сделать глоток. Это была вечеринка полицейских, но как показывал опыт Баки, напитки с подвохом были практически правилом на любом празднике, вне зависимости от взаимоотношений гостей и хозяев с законом.

Вокруг него гудело веселье, но Баки не чувствовал себя его частью. И дело было не в том, что он был трезв, а остальные нет. Друзья Стива смешно шутили и травили интересные байки, и Баки смеялся, но ему не было смешно, слушал и бил себя ладонью по колену от восторга, но ему не было интересно, он танцевал, но не радовался себе и партнерше. 

Он взглянул на себя в зеркало на стене у бара. Он и правда изменился с тех пор, как поселился у Стива, хотя сам и не замечал. Видимо, здоровый сон, нормальная еда и спорт сделали свое дело. Лицо больше не казалось опухшим из-за вечных перепоев, а кожа – красноватой и обветренной. Баки был сейчас очень похож на того себя, каким он был до падения со скалы. Но зависимость что-то надломила в нем, сделав угрюмым и нелюдимым. И Баки боялся, что этого уже не исправить. Он больше не хотел прогулок по городу и поцелуев у дверей, только вернуться в свой подвал и закрыть дверь изнутри.

Он погружался в грустные мысли все глубже, пока его внимание не привлек разговор:

– Видал? Роджерс пришел, – спросил мужчина, сидящий рядом, у своего приятеля. 

– Серьезно? Я бы не смог.

– Почему бы ему не прийти? – встрял Баки.

– Ты что, всю службу проспал? – удивился мужик. – Он должен был стать начальником отдела, все к тому шло. Говорят, документы о назначении уже были подписаны. А потом он исчез куда-то.

– Ага, накосячил, что ли, или с начальством посрался. Это он умеет. А Картер с ним работала, и теперь она босс. Долгих ей лет службы, – сказал второй мужик и опорожнил свой стакан. – Представляешь, каково прийти сюда и знать, что за твоей спиной все будут об этом перетирать? Уроды! – добавил он, как сплюнул.

– Точно, – согласился его приятель. – Только если б не пришел, было бы еще заметнее. Они ж вроде дружат.

Мужики пустились в рассуждения, с кем мог разругаться Стив, но Баки не стал слушать дальше. Теперь веселье Стива не казалось таким уж здоровым. Стив не был завистливым или падким на регалии, он редко вспоминал о своей нью-йоркской работе, но его слова всегда были пронизаны невысказанной грустью. Баки очень хорошо понимал это состояние и ругал себя последними словами за то, что оставил Стива один на один с его прошлым.

Он заторопился вернуться к нему, но на полдороги замер столбом. Стив обнимал незнакомую даму в красном платье и не выглядел ни подавленным, ни удрученным. Она оставила красный след от помады на его щеке, увела на медленный танец, а потом, взяв под локоть, увлекла по лестнице на второй этаж. Стив напоследок обернулся, оглядывая зал, по всей видимости, высматривая Баки, но так и не заметил его.

Баки остался стоять как громом пораженный. Он так увяз в своих фантазиях о Стиве, так привык, что тот свободен, и идея, что у Стива могут быть свои привязанности, казалась чем-то нереальным. Тем не менее, Стив ушел наверх с дамой, а Баки остался внизу с разбитым сердцем.

В помещении стало душно. Баки вышел на задний двор и присел на скамейку у бассейна. Из окна на втором этаже доносились приглушенные стоны, но Баки не хотел возвращаться внутрь. Вечеринка набирала обороты и вошла в ту стадию, когда ты либо пьян и веселишься, либо хочешь сбежать из этого вертепа. Баки раньше не бухал с копами, но неплохо разбирался в пьянках. Хотя речь шла о коллегах, он был уверен, что поутру многим будет стыдно смотреть друг другу в глаза. Он готов был поставить двадцатку, что к концу вечера все увидят белье хозяйки вечеринки. И еще столько же – на то, что белье окажется красным.

Баки надел наушники, не желая подслушивать, и откинулся назад. Ему страшно хотелось быть частью всего этого, залпом осушить полбутылки водки и веселиться до утра. Но его не оставляло чувство, что он пытается запрыгнуть в давно ушедший поезд.

Баки не пил в последнее время, с тех пор, как начал думать о Стиве. Он сгорал от желания или был окрылен любовью, иногда – даже счастлив. Но теперь ему казалось, что он подменил одну зависимость другой.

С зависимостями можно бороться. Стив сам так говорил. Может быть, это неплохой способ сбросить напряжение – трахнуть ту, что забрала твою жизнь. Может быть, это хороший способ отпраздновать назначение – трахнуть того, кто мог быть на твоем месте. Может быть, им просто хорошо вместе. Баки не хотел выяснять. Он не станет набираться и делать этот вечер еще труднее для Стива. Он поблагодарит его за все, соберет вещи и уедет куда подальше. Мало ли на свете маленьких тихих городков. Он будет жить как умеет, как-то же жил он раньше. Баки сделал музыку погромче, и его сердце забилось чаще в предвкушении самого страшного в жизни запоя.

* * *

Баки не увидел, как Стив подошел к нему и сел рядом. Он очнулся, только когда тот коснулся его плеча, и чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

– Не думал, что ты здесь. Ты же любишь вечеринки, – проговорил Стив.

– Решил освежиться, не хочу пропустить, как вся эта толпа побежит купаться в бассейне, – ответил Баки. Он чувствовал, как его отпускает, и не мог сдержать улыбки. 

Стив хмыкнул. Баки взглянул на него и ужаснулся. Он был бледен, прятал глаза и держал в руках наполненный до краев стакан с водкой. Но по сдвинутым бровям и очень решительному взгляду Баки понял, что он еще не пил.

– Стив…

Стив достал из кармана золотую брошь в форме орла, похожую на эмблему, что цепляют к погонам, и показал Баки.

– Подарили ее после повышения. А когда переводился в Олбани, так и оставил на столе. Оказывается, Пегги ее сохранила. Сказала, что я все равно останусь их капитаном.

– Мне так жаль, Стив.

– А мне нет. Все правильно. Раньше все шишки и все поощрения от начальства доставались мне. А теперь парни сами по себе. Они очень выросли, правда. Иногда кто-то должен уйти, чтобы команда стала сильнее. 

Стив кинул брошь в стакан и потянулся в сторону Баки, желая то ли чокнуться, то ли плеснуть немного водки в его содовую. Баки остановил его, мягко взяв за запястье, и на всякий случай отставил свой стакан в сторону.

– Нет? – бесцветным голосом спросил Стив.

– Нельзя, – ответил Баки и, понизив голос, пояснил: – Проблемы с алкоголем.

Стив усмехнулся:

– Как некстати. А я, пожалуй, выпью.

Баки от всей души пожалел, что не стал читать тех книг, что подсовывал ему Стив. Потому что не знал, как отговорить не пить человека, который несколько часов слушал о том, как его товарищи жили той жизнью, что он желал для себя, о том, что они сделали и что не смогли. О том, что Стив уже никогда не сможет сделать сам. Баки начал бы пить еще с утра. 

Может, за этим Стив и привел его сюда? Надеясь, что Баки не станет его отговаривать, если он сорвется? А может быть, рассчитывая, что тот присоединится к нему?

– Твой жетон, – напомнил Баки. Он попробовал осторожно вытащить стакан из рук Стива, но тот не отпустил. – Тебе не жалко твоего жетона? Всего, что ты сделал?

Баки стиснул в кармане свой. Он сам очень хотел бы, чтобы тот был настоящим.

– Это просто вещь. У Фьюри целый ящик таких, я сам заказывал их в мастерской. И я не сделал ничего, с чем бы не справился человек с принтером и переизбытком свободного времени. И ничего такого, что не делают в других группах.

Баки мог бы многое рассказать о том, что делают и не делают в других группах. Но он смотрел на Стива и на его стакан, и ему казалось, будто он говорит с человеком, в руках которого заряженный пистолет. Стив крутил стакан в руках, устраивая маленький водоворот и уставившись на орла, медленно кружащегося на дне. Он не пил, но и не отпускал его, будто принимая решение, или ждал, что Баки признает – да, по-другому никак. А Баки никак не мог помочь ему. Да и должен ли? Стив был взрослым человеком, а Баки не был его супругом, чтобы ссориться перед коллегами из-за выпивки.

– Если ты ждешь моего разрешения, то я тебе его не дам, – сказал наконец Баки.

– Мне не нужно разрешение, – огрызнулся Стив.

Стив поднял стакан, намереваясь опустошить его залпом, но Баки перехватил его руку.

– Стив, пожалуйста, – взмолился он. – Есть и другие способы…

– Есть, – неожиданно согласился Стив. Его решительность улетучилась, и он снова замер, уставившись в свой стакан. 

Он наклонился вперед, сначала толкнувшись носом в щеку Баки, а потом прижавшись губами. Баки почувствовал, как рука Стива скользит по его бедру к паху. И он хотел этого. Напиться вместе со Стивом и потрахаться с ним на заднем дворе дома, полного полицейских, посоревноваться с парочкой наверху, чьи стоны громче. Но его друг проходил весь путь саморазрушения хронического алкоголика: пьянка, случайный секс, – не хватало только драки. И Баки решил, что, блядь, подерется с ним за этот идиотский стакан, если будет нужно. Сам он был конченым человеком, но Стив не заслуживал такого вердикта. 

– Что ты делаешь? – проговорил Баки.

Стив отпрянул, будто ошпаренный.

– Черт, извини! – воскликнул Стив. Он умудрялся выглядеть взвинченным и подавленным одновременно. – Ты вроде не обращал внимания на женщин, и в школе тоже…

Он нервно провел ладонью по лицу, а потом взъерошил волосы.

– Эй, все нормально! – попытался успокоить его Баки, но Стив его уже не слушал.

– Все должно было быть по-другому. Я думал, мы погуляем, поговорим, заглянем в Бруклин, если все было бы хорошо. И, может быть, ты захотел бы зайти к своим родителям, ты ведь так ни разу им и не позвонил… – он начал говорить едва слышным шепотом, но каждое слово звучало все громче. 

– Стив, давай уйдем, ладно? Прямо сейчас? Позвоним Нику, если хочешь, или Нат. И поговорим, хорошо, только не здесь. – Баки потянул его за рукав, но Стив вырвался с такой яростью, будто Баки полоснул его ножом.

– Нет! – закричал он. – Им не нужно видеть меня таким, никому не нужно. Им и так тяжело, а я… я в порядке! Я ведь больше не пью. 

– Стив, что ты несешь! – воскликнул Баки. Он встряхнул его за плечи, но это мало помогло. Стив продолжал говорить, но Баки больше не обращал внимания. Все это не имело значения, понял Баки, только шум, отвлекающий от главного. – Стив! Речь не о них и не обо мне. Почему ты каждый раз сводишь все к тому, что нужно другим? Почему ты не предупредил, зачем мы сюда идем? Почему не зашел к своим родителям? Чего хочешь ты, Стив? Как тебе помочь? И отдай ты этот проклятый стакан, господи! – закричал Баки в ответ.

Он снова потянул стакан на себя, Стив не отпустил, и Баки на секунду показалось, что Стив сейчас зарычит на него. Может быть, он и правда рычал, но Баки уже этого не слышал. Он сильней сжал пальцы, стакан выскользнул из их рук и со звоном разлетелся от удара о плитку. Они оба вздрогнули от громкого звука.

– Стив, – повторил Баки мягче, – чего хочешь ты?

– Я хочу… – проговорил Стив так тихо, что Баки едва мог разобрать его слова. – Ты не мог бы меня обнять?

Баки подался вперед и почувствовал, как на него обрушивается вся тяжесть тела Стива. Тот обхватил его стальной хваткой и упал лицом на плечо. Баки тоже обнял его так крепко, насколько хватало сил. Ему нечем было дышать и рука ныла от напряжения, но это было неважно.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что справился? – прошептал Стив ему в плечо. – Ни хрена я не справился.

– Все хорошо, я с тобой, все будет хорошо, – повторял Баки, зарывшись лицом в его волосы прямо над ухом.

Он гладил Стива по плечам и спине, пока тот не расслабился, не растекся в его объятиях. Рука Стива опустилась ему на поясницу, под пиджак, и Баки подумал, в самом ли деле тот так плох в подкатах. Это все еще было предложение, которое Баки мог принять или отвергнуть. Они могли бы потрахаться прямо тут, и утешительный секс, в кои-то веки, мог быть прекрасным. Но Баки казалось, что пока они сидят так, тесно обнявшись, пока Стив уткнулся в его плечо, пока он сам касается губами его виска, они оба будто становятся сильнее. И это было важнее мимолетного удовольствия.

– Хочешь, поедем назад? – спросил Баки, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. – Прямо сейчас.

Стив кивнул, и они направились к выходу. Баки замешкался, чтобы подобрать эмблему, оставшуюся валяться на самом краю бассейна, обтер ее о рубашку и сунул в карман. Он не знал, намеренно ли Стив оставил ее здесь или забыл. Но надеялся, что однажды сможет вернуть ее Стиву. Когда тот будет ей рад.

Они поспешно вернулись в отель, собрали вещи и поехали назад. Баки сам вел машину, хотя у него до сих пор не было прав. Но Стив был не в том состоянии, чтобы сесть за руль, и Баки надеялся, что им повезет и их не остановят. Они ехали очень медленно, и все же Баки не оставляло ощущение, что они спасаются бегством. Он остановил машину, только когда город стал таким маленьким, что казалось, действительно может поместиться в снежный шар.

Они посидели немного на капоте, любуясь рассветом. Никто не проронил ни слова, но Баки подумал, что они впервые по-настоящему поняли друг друга.

Баки обнял Стива еще раз у двери в его спальню и поцеловал в щеку, чтобы тот не думал, что Баки не заинтересован в нем. Кого он вообще в последний раз целовал в щеку просто так, без продолжения? Так теперь вообще делают после четырнадцати? Но Стив, должно быть, понял его правильно. И они прижались еще крепче, краснея, как подростки, и прячась от смущения на плечах друг друга.

– Это могло быть свиданием? – спросил Стив тихо. – Сегодняшний вечер? И в школе, помнишь, однажды мы пили кофе вместе? Я не понял тогда… И не знал, хочу этого или нет. А когда решил, что хочу, перезванивать было поздно. Не могу перестать об этом думать с тех пор, как ты здесь появился. – Он горько усмехнулся и попытался отстраниться, но Баки не отпустил его.

Баки плохо помнил тот день. Вроде бы Стив повздорил с кем-то, вроде бы на полу валялись чьи-то учебники, может быть, его или одной из девчонок, взволнованно наблюдавших за стычкой. Вроде Баки предложил парням отвалить и даже поставил кому-то фингал. Потом они пошли со Стивом в ближайшую забегаловку привести себя в порядок и немного посидели вместе. Кажется, вполне приятно, с учетом того, что они были едва знакомы. Баки понятия не имел, что в его поведении заставило думать, что он предлагает встретиться еще раз. Должно быть, он бросил что-то вроде «надо повторить» или «позвони мне как-нибудь», что обычно говорят в таких случаях. Может быть, он и правда думал как-нибудь еще посидеть со Стивом, почему бы и нет?

На самом деле тогда он мало думал о свиданиях и уж точно не думал о свиданиях с парнями, его больше интересовало, согласятся ли родители отправить его в летний лагерь, если он поклянется не свернуть там себе шею, и хватит ли ему полученных на подработке денег на новую экипировку.

Баки самому было интересно, что бы он сделал, если бы тощий парень положил в кино руку ему на плечо? Или, удерживая за затылок, заставил бы наклониться к себе и поцеловал? Что, если бы Баки сам поцеловал его? Может быть, тогда их жизни не полетели бы под откос? Может быть, Баки, сам того не зная, походя упустил нечто важное? Сколько бы ни думал, он не смог бы найти ответы на эти вопросы.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы это было свиданием, – ответил он. Черт знает, могло ли это быть правдой десяток лет назад. Главное, что это было правдой сейчас.

* * *

Баки не торопил события. Раз уж он вроде как решил сменить ориентацию, то хотел получить все, что ему причитается, по полной программе. С осторожными ухаживаниями, с волнением перед встречами, с первыми неловкими поцелуями. То, что объектом ухаживаний был парень, его уже мало волновало. С Баки в последнее время случилось много разных вещей, и влюбленность в Стива не была самой странной из них. Зато единственной приятной.

Кроме того, ему было любопытно, сможет ли Стив сделать первый шаг. Тому потребовалась пара месяцев и жесткая эмоциональная встряска, чтобы дать Баки понять, что имеет на него виды. Баки не очень волновала отсрочка. Он любил эту часть, когда уже ясно, что все случится, но главное еще не сказано, и наслаждался собственным волнением. Он был уверен, что у них все получится, что это не мимолетное увлечение. Со Стивом по-другому и нельзя было.

Так что Баки был не против подождать. Может быть, день или два. Как раз успеют отоспаться и прийти в себя после тревожной ночи. Этой отсрочки для их новых, выстроенных по всем правилам отношений, по мнению Баки, было более чем достаточно.

Но Стив все-таки удивил его. Баки не нужно было идти на работу на следующий день, но он встал пораньше, чтобы позавтракать вместе со Стивом. Он долил воду в кофемашину, сонно слушая, как тарахтит старый аппарат, и гадая, заработает ли он сам или придется хорошенько его стукнуть. В этот момент к нему подошел очаровательно заспанный и помятый Стив. Он потоптался рядом некоторое время и полез под руку Баки доставать чашки. Баки начал прикидывать, как бы воспользоваться ситуацией и совершенно случайно прижаться к нему, но Стив сбил его с мыслей, спросив:

– Баки, а как насчет того, чтобы выпить кофе?

– Подожди, сейчас будет, – отмахнулся Баки. Либо кофе, либо пожар – с этой штукой можно было ждать чего угодно.

– Нет, – проговорил Стив. Он перехватил руку Баки, лихорадочно тыкавшего во все кнопки сразу, мягко заставил положить ее на стол и накрыл своей. – Другой кофе.

– А, другой! – радостно догадался Баки и тут же отругал себя за несдержанность. Стив-то, в отличие от него, выглядел спокойным и расслабленным. – Ну, может быть, сегодня? – задумчиво протянул он.

– Сегодня не получится. В центр приедет гость, нужно приготовиться, доделать кое-какие дела, – ответил Стив.

– Тогда завтра? – спросил Баки.

– Завтра он читает лекцию. А послезавтра ты работаешь допоздна. И после тренировки, наверное, не получится спокойно поговорить, – начал рассуждать Стив.

Он так серьезно и обстоятельно разбирал варианты, что Баки едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Стив вовсе не был смешон, просто Баки был счастлив, и у него слегка сдавали нервы.

– И правда, – согласился Баки, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Стива. – Нужно познакомиться поближе. А когда же нам это сделать? Я должен узнать все твои страшные тайны, прежде чем дам свой номер телефона.

– Я не собираюсь раскрывать страшные тайны на первом же свидании, – улыбнулся Стив. – Они могут тебя отпугнуть. 

– А когда? – строго спросил Баки.

– Когда начнем жить вместе. Не раньше.

– О, постой-ка! Но мы уже живем вместе. Кажется, ты должен мне секрет!

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив. Он наклонился к Баки так близко, что у того перехватило дыхание. – У меня в подвале заперт красивый парень.

– Звучит и правда жутко, – рассмеялся Баки.

– Жутко, – согласился Стив. – Жутко, что его оттуда не вытащить. Но, может быть, скажем, в пятницу вечером…

– Пятница – отличный день для того, чтобы выбраться из подвала, – улыбнулся Баки. – Жду не дождусь, когда смогу наконец увидеться с тобой.

– Значит, договорились. – Стив придвинулся к Баки еще ближе, но так и не поцеловал, только убрал прядь волос с его лба и, Баки мог поклясться в этом, дьявольски ухмыльнулся.

– Кстати, сегодня должны привезти кое-какие вещи к лекции. Можешь получить за меня? – спросил Стив. Он так быстро переключился с интимного шепота на будничные интонации, что Баки пришлось напрячься, чтобы понять, чего от него хотят.

– Конечно, получу, – согласился он.

– И завтра наши и лектор придут на ужин. Я подумал, может быть, ты присоединишься к нам?

– Почему бы и нет, – ответил Баки и был сполна вознагражден счастливой улыбкой Стива. После вчерашней ночи ему и правда казалось, что ничего страшного во всех этих группах поддержки нет. Тем более, если речь идет о знакомых Стива. – И кстати, Стив, твой кофе готов. 

Стив попрощался с ним. Но уже через несколько минут Баки пришло сообщение: «Скучаю». И он не мог решить, будет ли этот день самым длинным в его жизни или, наоборот, одним из самых хороших. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда Стив вернется, но скучать по нему, зная, что имеешь на это полное право, и прямо говорить об этом тоже было очень волнительно.

Он провел день в мечтах и переписке со Стивом и вспомнил о том, что должен зайти курьер, только когда тот позвонил в дверь.

Баки открыл коробку сам, сверяясь со списком, который оставил ему Стив. Поверх завернутого в пупырчатую пленку барахла лежала книга, и надпись на ней гласила: «Александр Пирс».

* * *

Когда Стив вернулся, Баки сидел в гостиной на диване и пялился на обложку книги. Он плакал навзрыд, но даже не пытался сдержать рыданий. Надо было закрыть коробку, отнести на свалку, сжечь. Вместо этого Баки вытряхнул все ее содержимое и разложил по доступным поверхностям. Его трясло от одного взгляда на лицо Пирса, но было хуже знать, что он где-то рядом, но скрыт от глаз.

И, к черту, Баки был пьян. Он опустошил почти весь свой схрон и подумывал, что этого недостаточно. Всего алкоголя в этом городе будет недостаточно.

Он не пил в последнее время, но ему было спокойнее, когда он знал,что под рукой что-нибудь есть. На всякий случай. На такой вот случай.

Баки не хотел набираться. Но он слишком расслабился, слишком увлекся этой своей новой жизнью, размечтался о намечающемся романе. Он почти перестал вспоминать о Пирсе, его голос не звучал в голове каждый чертов раз, когда Баки должен был принимать решения. Баки больше не следовал его советам. Может быть, поэтому фото на обложке книги стало, как удар наотмашь. Может быть, потому, что именно Стив, заботливый, тактичный, безопасный, вернул Пирса в его жизнь.

– Баки, что случилось? – спросил Стив.

Он в два счета оказался рядом и осторожно взял руки Баки в свои. Стив не злился и не казался разочарованным или обиженным, только невероятно грустным и обеспокоенным.

– Что с тобой? Почему ты не позвонил мне?

Баки только и мог, что разразиться в ответ новыми рыданиями. Еще несколько минут назад он почти ненавидел Стива за то, что тот заставил его увидеть это лицо снова, все равно что сдал его, как и боялся Баки в первый день. Но Стив же не знал, не мог знать…

Баки должен был все рассказать Стиву. Но он, как рыба на берегу, открывал и закрывал рот и не мог издать ни звука, кроме всхлипов. Стив был с ним откровенен, и Баки не сомневался, что с его стороны не осталось недомолвок и секретов. Сам он так и не смог отплатить ему тем же, зато сколько угодно – обманывал и нарушал обещания. Он хотел бы все рассказать, но стоило ему открыть рот, и слова улетучивались – таким глупым и бессмысленным казалось все, что он мог произнести.

– Ты читал это? – выдавил он наконец, постучав пальцами по обложке.

– Ты что это – из-за книги? – удивился Стив.

– Читал? – настаивал Баки.

– Да, конечно, Бак, только причем тут…

– И как тебе? – спросил Баки. Может быть, и не имело смысла ломать себя и пытаться что-то объяснить Стиву, только чтобы услышать, что Баки сам виноват, что не справился.

– Ну, идеи Александра довольно радикальные и методы – жесткие. Нужно признать, что ты облажался, и выстроить свою личность заново. По идее, человек должен стать сильнее, если следовать этому. Ник не пользуется его методиками, но многим они нравятся и помогают, так что я не сужу, – ответил Стив, кажется, совершенно не понимая, что не так. Он не добился ответа от Баки и решил дать ему то, чего тот хочет.

– Александр? – переспросил Баки. – Ты его знаешь?

– Он довольно часто бывает у нас с лекциями. Это большая честь. Он много делает для АА, и обычно люди вроде него приезжают только в крупные центры. И, – Стив смущенно замолчал, – я в самом начале пытался записаться на его тренинг, но там строгий отбор и очередь. Не смог попасть даже к его ученикам, а потом стало без надобности.

Выходило, Баки прямо-таки вытянул счастливый билет. Он не стоял в очередях и не обивал пороги. Достаточно было попасться на глаза Пирсу и позволить убедить себя, что он особенный. Видимо, он и правда был особенным, раз попался так крепко и пал так низко вместо того, чтобы «стать сильнее». Баки разразился новыми рыданиями и плакал, пока не стал задыхаться, но остановиться не мог.

Стив больше ничего не говорил, только обнимал его, дожидаясь, когда Баки придет в себя. Насколько он сам мог оценить свое состояние, это должно было произойти нескоро. Может быть, никогда.

– Что случилось, Баки? – спросил Стив снова. – Я помогу. Обещаю. Но мне нужно знать, в чем дело.

Баки все еще не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Поэтому он порылся в кармане и положил свой жетон трезвости на стол перед Стивом. Он ожидал, что это произведет эффект: зазвучит бой барабанов или молния за окном осветит комнату и Стив вскрикнет, ошарашено прикрыв рот ладонью.

– Ты бросал пить по этой программе? – спросил Стив ласково, не меняя тона. Баки даже ненадолго перестал рыдать, чтобы удивленно уставиться на него.

– Ну было понятно, что ты где-то лечился, только не думал, что в АА, – пояснил Стив. – И тебе не понравилось?

Баки кивнул.

– Ты лечился по программе Александра, и что-то случилось в том центре, где ты был? – терпеливо продолжил Стив.

Баки снова кивнул. А потом помотал головой. Пока Стив угадывал правильно, но вряд ли он смог бы понять все сам. 

– Я не был ни в каком центре. Я был у него, – Баки ткнул в фотографию Пирса на обложке. – Он был… Он мой куратор.

– Серьезно? – теперь Стив и правда выглядел удивленным. В его голосе Баки почудились нотки восхищения, и ему захотелось оттолкнуть его, но он только снова заплакал. – Прости, прости, – быстро заговорил Стив, успокаивая. – Александр твой куратор, вы с ним поссорились, и ты ушел?

– Нет, – ответил Баки. – Мы не поссорились, просто я оказался… безнадежным.

– Что? Это Александр тебе сказал? – нахмурился Стив. – Что еще он тебе говорил?

Баки не ответил. Пирс много чего говорил, но сейчас вспоминались отнюдь не слова. Баки инстинктивно прижал руку к щеке и отвел взгляд.

– Он тебя ударил? Баки! – настаивал Стив.

Когда это было сказано вслух, Баки стало еще хуже, чем когда это происходило на самом деле. Взрослому человеку отвесил оплеуху какой-то мужик, и все, что он мог сделать – ныть и жаловаться? После всего, что Баки натворил у Стива, именно затрещины, то, что тот узнал о них, казались самым постыдным.

– Все нормально, это ерунда, – поспешил уверить его Баки.

– Ничего нормального! – взвился Стив. – Черт, Баки, иди сюда, – он попытался обнять его, но Баки не дался. Он должен был объяснить, как все было на самом деле.

– Так было нужно, и это помогало, правда, просто я не справился, – быстро проговорил Баки. Стив пытался возмутиться, но Баки остановил его. Ему нужно было наконец выговориться. – Все хорошо. Правда. Дело не в этом. Пирс был моим куратором два года. Сначала это работало, мне было лучше. Я почти завязал, – Баки кивнул на свой жетон. – А потом меня снова стало заносить, ну ты видел, как это бывает, и тогда…

– Да блядь, еще бы не стало! – зарычал Стив.

– В общем, ты знаешь, что у Пирса своя фармкомпания? – спросил Баки, не обращая внимания на его вспышку гнева.

– Да, я сам недавно пропил курс, вроде бы помогает.

– Когда я сорвался в первый раз, Пирс предложил мне пройти особый курс реабилитации. Это было неофициально. Получать лицензию на новый препарат очень долго, и он сказал, есть экспериментальные лекарства, ну, только для своих, и что они вместе с терапией могут работать лучше. 

Стив больше не обнимал Баки и не пытался взять его за руки. Он сидел, хмурый как туча, и не сводил пристального взгляда с Баки. Это неожиданно помогало. Когда Стив гладил его и пытался утешить, Баки больше всего на свете хотел растечься в его объятиях и позволить несчастьям поглотить себя целиком. Теперь же слова лились сами собой, будто он по пьяни изливал душу зеркалу или давал показания полицейскому. Или говорил с Пирсом.

– Это было неофициально. Меня привозили в дом Пирса, я даже не знаю, где он, и я жил там несколько недель. Когда я возвращался оттуда, мне становилось лучше. Почти как раньше. Только с каждым разом этот период становился все короче. Но другим-то помогало. Значит, дело во мне?

– И все же ты сбежал, – тяжело обронил Стив.

– Да, я сбежал.

_В доме Пирса не было строгих правил и ограничений. Ему не запрещали выходить из комнаты без сопровождения санитаров и не препятствовали общению с другими пациентами. Просто Баки этого не делал, как, судя по тишине, не делали и другие. Лечение проходило тяжело, иногда он чувствовал себя слабее, чем в те месяцы, когда врачи собирали его по кусочкам после падения. Баки смотрел в окно на тихий двор, на далекий лес и холмы, спал, листал книгу и снова спал._

_Он не помнил, почему не нажал кнопку вызова санитара и не попросил принести ему воды. Может быть, он сам устал быть немощным. Или в доме в тот день было уж слишком тихо, и нужно было разбить тишину хотя бы звуком собственных шагов, убедиться, что за пределами его стерильно белой палаты есть кто-то живой._

_Он не пытался скрытничать или прятаться. Но из-за слабости и долгой неподвижности не мог двигаться быстро, шагать уверенно. Он остановился передохнуть, прислонившись к стене, когда увидел, что открывается дверь в лабораторию и из нее выносят тело. Блядь, тело._

_Даже тогда он не почувствовал ничего, кроме грусти. Он юркнул за поворот, не желая встречаться со смертью лицом к лицу и прикидывая, сколько лет ему понадобится, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния, что ему не смогут помочь даже здесь._

_– Опять? – услышал он недовольный голос Пирса. – Так быстро?_

_– А что вы хотели? – возразил доктор Зола. – Организм слишком изношен. С чем тут работать? Дайте мне нормальный материал, тогда можно будет говорить о каких-то результатах, о сроках, о…_

_– Барнс подойдет? – оборвал его Пирс._

_– Барнс? Вы отдадите мне Барнса? – в голосе Золы отчетливо слышалась смесь изумления, недоверия и восторга. – Он же ваш любимчик._

_– Больше нет, – ответил Пирс. – Он безнадежен. И он в вашем распоряжении._

– Ты уверен, что тебе не послышалось? – спросил Стив после продолжительной паузы. В общем-то он мог бы ничего и не говорить, его молчание было красноречивей любых слов.

– Хочешь спросить, не вру ли я? – усмехнулся Баки.

– Нет-нет, – растерянно возразил Стив. – Только не понимаю, если это правда, почему ты сразу не пошел в полицию? Почему ты не рассказал мне?

Баки рассмеялся так, как не смеялся с тех пор, как упал в пропасть. Он почти чувствовал то самое свободное падение, легкость, даже облегчение. Наверное, потому что все худшее в его жизни уже случилось.

– Утром ты шутил о том, как мы будем жить вместе. И теперь скажи, ты – ты – мне веришь?

Стив запустил пальцы в волосы, потер ладонями лицо, скрестил руки на животе, болезненно качнувшись вперед.

– Я… прости. Все это… надо подумать…

* * *

В подвале было темно, но Баки не стал включать свет. Он до самого вечера пролежал в своей постели, и только когда в маленькое смотровое окно заметил, что включились фонари, покинул свое убежище из одеял и подушек. Он не стал провожать Стива, когда тот уезжал на лекцию Пирса, лишь коротко попрощался у двери. Все уже было сказано накануне.

Совсем скоро Баки услышал звук подъезжающей машины и перебрался к двери из подвала. Он присел на ступеньку, прижался щекой к косяку и достал свою последнюю – в прямом смысле – бутылочку виски. На этот раз он не чувствовал ни вины, ни досады от того, что нарушает правила. Он, в сущности, даже не прятался. Просто чувствовал, что выйти самому не хватит духа. Но был уверен, будь Стив рядом, даже он не осудил бы его поступок. 

Он опустошил бутылку, но ничего не почувствовал, хотя с утра не ел. То ли для него такая порция была слишком мала, то ли он был слишком перевозбужден и напуган, впрочем, он не чувствовал даже этого. Только холод двери на щеке и тошноту.

Два до боли знакомых голоса за дверью становились все громче, и Баки весь подобрался. Двойная привычка: произвести впечатление на Стива и не разочаровать Пирса. Впрочем, оба этих порыва уже утратили смысл.

– Простите, но я не знал, что делать, – услышал Баки сконфуженный голос Стива. – Он пьет, когда думает, что я не вижу, крадет вещи, обманывает и говорит такое… может быть, он сошел с ума?

Баки почувствовал, что у него горят щеки. Может быть, на него наконец подействовал выпитый алкоголь. Но еще он сгорал от стыда из-за того, что все сказанное Стивом было правдой.

– Я думал, что смогу ему помочь. Баки не плохой, я чувствую это, но не знаю, что делать. Что делать с ним дальше, – проговорил Стив виновато.

– Знаю, – ответил Пирс. Он умел поддерживать, когда хотел, и сейчас его голос был полон понимания и сочувствия. Баки не слышал, но был уверен, что он утешительно похлопывает Стива по плечу. – Он очень проблемный подопечный. Два года – и только регресс. Неприятно это признавать, но иногда и у меня опускались руки. Не вини себя, ты делал все, что мог. 

– Мне так жаль его, – сказал Стив.

– Да. Жаль, – жестко отчеканил Пирс. – Но уметь отступать, когда понимаешь, что ничего сделать нельзя, это неизбежная часть нашей работы. Ты все сделал правильно. Что же. Посмотрим, что у нас тут.

Дверь распахнулась, и Баки едва не ослеп от света лампы в коридоре. Он по-прежнему сидел на полу у двери, и всем было ясно, что он подслушивал. Впрочем, ни Стив, ни Пирс не уделили этому обстоятельству ни малейшего внимания. Видимо, ничего другого от такого человека, как Баки, они и не ждали. 

Пирс подал ему руку, помогая подняться на ноги. Он всегда любил демонстрировать маленькие проявления заботы. И Баки принял помощь. У него не возникло чувства отвращения или желания немедленно оттолкнуть его. Баки почти выгнал его из своей головы и не вспоминал о нем. А теперь он с удивлением отмечал, что будто и не было этих нескольких месяцев свободы в доме Стива. Как и требовал от него Пирс, он был послушен, собран и готов ко всему.

– Ну что, нагулялся? – добродушно спросил Пирс. Он по-отечески приобнял его за плечи, и Баки физически почувствовал, как испаряются остатки тепла, что давал ему Стив все это время.

Баки кивнул, хотя его согласия, кажется, особенно и не требовалось.

– Едем домой?

Баки кивнул еще раз.

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив.

Пока Стив был с Пирсом один на один, его голос звучал уверенно. Но теперь Баки видел, что Стив бледен и прячет глаза, избегая встречаться взглядами.

– Прости, – ответил Баки. – Я пойду.

– Подожди, – сказал Пирс жестко. – Сначала верни, что ты взял у него. Вот так, – одобрительно кивнул он, видя, как Баки роется в кармане.

Стив протянул руку и побледнел еще сильнее, когда на его ладонь упала брошь в виде птицы. Сейчас было неподходящее время, но Баки не хотел уносить ее с собой в никуда. Он надеялся, Стив поймет, что она не символ утраты, а знак того, что есть люди, которым он небезразличен.

– Спасибо, что позаботился о нем, – сказал Пирс Стиву на прощание и пожал ему руку.  
– Из тебя выйдет толк.

«А из него – нет», – слышалось Баки в его словах.

– Спасибо, – ответил Стив.

– Как раз сейчас один мой протеже покидает меня, – продолжил Пирс медленно, оценивающе глядя на Стива. –Так что подумай. Моя программа могла бы многое тебе дать.

– Это была бы честь для меня. – Стив взял его визитку.

«Мое место. Скоро освободится мое место», – думал Баки по дороге к машине. Пирс ненавязчиво поддерживал его за локоть и даже открыл перед ним дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. «Освободится мое место», – это все, о чем думал Баки, и все же не мог поверить, что это происходит прямо сейчас, происходит на самом деле.

Пирс не торопил его, но Баки не намеревался затягивать отъезд. Он уже сидел в машине, когда увидел, что к ним подбегает Стив. Он был растрепан и выглядел почти безумным, как в ту ночь, когда Баки обнимал его на заднем дворе дома Картер.

– А знаешь, Баки, тебе ведь необязательно уходить, – выпалил Стив, захлебнувшись на последнем слове, будто у него начинался приступ астмы. – Если не хочешь. Оставайся.

Спроси Стив чуть раньше, на пороге его такого уютного подвала, в доме, где они держались за руки, среди пейзажей на стенах, на каждом из которых Баки видел их двоих, может быть, он и сдал бы назад, вцепился бы в него мертвой хваткой и не отпустил до тех пор, пока камни не рассохнутся и небо не рухнет на земную твердь. Но сейчас Баки сидел в машине с Пирсом, намертво прикованный ремнем безопасности, а Стив был там, снаружи.

Баки немного жалел, что так и не поцеловал его. Но Баки был с ним до самого конца. Глупо, но из-за этого он думал о себе как о счастливом человеке.

– Баки, пойдем, – взмолился Стив и протянул ему руку.

Баки помотал головой, захлопнул дверь, и машина тронулась.

* * *

Прежде Баки не знал точно, где именно находится дом Пирса. Он получал билет на самолет до соседнего штата, а потом садился в фургон без окон и долгие часы трясся в темноте и духоте, не имея ни малейшего представления, куда его везут. Обычно он был в таком состоянии, что это его не волновало. Теперь же Пирс и не думал скрывать от него дорогу.

В остальном его прибытие ничем не отличалось от того, что было раньше. Санитар проводил Баки к его палате, велел сдать личные вещи, принять душ и переодеться в больничную пижаму. С ним были вежливы и предупредительны, даже провожая в лабораторию, где Баки раньше никогда не был и откуда выносили тело его предшественника. Баки не сопротивлялся, отвечал на вопросы, поворачивался как велено, пока его кожаными ремнями привязывали к больничной койке.

– Он в вашем распоряжении, – сказал Пирс доктору Золе перед тем, как уйти, – делайте все, что нужно. А потом проверьте, сколько в него можно влить этой штуки, прежде чем откажет сердце. 

– Мы не подведем вас, да, мистер Барнс? – ответил Зола и добродушно подмигнул Баки.

Он едва не выпрыгивал из своего медицинского халата, так ему не терпелось вывернуть наизнанку и выпотрошить подходящего пациента. Зола принялся измерять его жизненные показатели и остался крайне доволен, о чем не замедлил сообщить Баки. Видимо, врачебная привычка сообщать пациенту, что ему введут, измерят и вставят, давала о себе знать. Зола комментировал все свои действия, и Баки с ужасом ждал, когда ему вежливо сообщат: «А теперь ты умрешь. Придется немного потерпеть. Готов?» Но Баки только кивал и улыбался в ответ. Он прожил бестолковую жизнь, и если ему суждено умереть, то хоть с уверенностью, что его смерть принесет пользу. 

Несколько часов прошло в тестах, проверках и опросах. А потом к его руке подсоединили капельницу, выключили свет и оставили одного. В вену медленно, капля за каплей, вливался препарат, и Баки казалось, что он сам распухает, раздувается, как шар с водой. Что его кожа вот-вот лопнет, не выдержав давления, а сам он, обратившись лужей крови, по стоку, по трубам утечет в океан. Но вместе с тем с каждым часом силы покидали его, будто его тело не накачивали лекарством, а, напротив, высасывали из него жизнь.

Баки боролся с собой, сколько мог, он ждал, он хотел убедиться, что его жертва оказалась не напрасной. И все же он пропустил момент, когда прозвучала первая автоматная очередь. Он спал, и ему снился Стив, маленькая гостиная и дождь, барабанящий по стеклам.

Когда Баки очнулся, как и в тот первый день в доме Стива, разомкнув глаза, он увидел темную фигуру в ярком дверном проеме. Лицо человека скрывал защитный шлем, но Баки узнал бы его, даже увидев в кромешной тьме.

– Стив, – позвал он так тихо, что даже сам не услышал собственного голоса.

Он не успел понять, когда Стив успел оказаться рядом с ним. Может быть, он снова на мгновение потерял сознание и пришел в себя, только когда Стив лихорадочно начал срывать с него трубки, электроды и освобождать от ремней. Баки был очень слаб и почти не соображал, что происходит, но даже в таком состоянии ему хватило сил возмутиться, когда Стив снял защитную броню, только чтобы наклониться к нему и крепко поцеловать.

– Давай выбираться отсюда. Идти сможешь? – спросил Стив.

Баки уверенно кивнул, хотя, строго говоря, сейчас ему было тяжело даже лежать. Он был благодарен Стиву, когда тот без малейших сомнений закинул его руку на свое плечо и легко, будто Баки ничего и не весил, потащил к выходу. Баки больше волочил ноги по земле, чем шел, но ему было важно, пусть так, пусть и повиснув на Стиве всем телом, но выйти самому.

Он смотрел по сторонам и не узнавал дом. Мебель была перевернута, пол усеян осколками стекла.

Стив сказал, что территория зачищена, и все же из одного из пустых помещений на них вылетел человек, которого Баки привык считать санитаром. Только на этот раз в его руках было оружие, а не еда или шприц. Стив одним движением вырубил его, ударив прикладом, и доложил по рации. Они перешагнули через тело, будто это был не живой человек, а бревно. И Баки почувствовал смущение, вспомнив, как отчитывал Стива, когда тот притащил в дом пьяного незнакомца. Причинить Стиву вред одному запойному пьянице было явно не под силу.

Стив передал Баки с рук на руки медикам. Баки почувствовал, как его снова трогают, осматривают, поворачивают, чтобы проверить состояние, и понял, что не скоро сможет спокойно смотреть на врачей. Или играть в видеоигры. Или спускаться в подвал.

Когда накануне Стив позвонил Филлипсу и Картер, обрисовав ситуацию, и они обговаривали план, собственное будущее казалось Баки незамысловатым и неизбежным. Он едет с Пирсом в его дом, их передвижение фиксирует жучок, Баки гибнет в результате экспериментов Золы, а потом подключается спецназ. Конечно, никто не говорил о смерти, наоборот, звучали слова «спасение», «прикрытие» и «безопасность». Но пока Баки лежал в больнице, он посмотрел достаточно детективных сериалов, чтобы четко понять – шансов выбраться живым у него почти нет, а на свою удачу он совсем не полагался.

И вот, к своему удивлению, он сидел живой и почти невредимый и наблюдал, как из дома, где он провел столько долгих недель, выносят тела, выводят тех, кого он так ненавидел. За это стоило выпить, но Баки решил, что не станет. Больше нет.

Когда Стив вернулся, врачи уже оказали ему первую помощь, и теперь Баки ждал, когда его отправят в больницу. Так что он сидел в машине, завернувшись в одеяло и ожидая, когда его отвезут в больницу, в участок, на конспиративную квартиру или куда там положено везти очень ценного, но слегка контуженного свидетеля. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя больше нет смертельных врагов, с которыми тебе обязательно надо разобраться самому? – спросил Стив устало. – Потому что я чуть с ума не сошел. Сто раз себя проклял, что отпустил тебя с ним.

– Вроде бы нет, – ответил Баки.

На самом деле он больше не чувствовал ни гнева, ни злости, ни желания отомстить. Он знал, что больше никто не попадется на удочку Пирса, и этого было достаточно.

– И когда я нашел тебя. Я осматривал дом и в соседней палате нашел тело, господи, я на мгновение подумал, что это ты. Я чуть с ума не сошел, Баки!

– Именно так я это и представлял, – сказал Баки.

– Что? – удивился Стив.

– Наше первое свидание. Ночь, огни, мы сидим рядом, и ты все время повторяешь, что из-за меня сходишь с ума, – улыбнулся Баки.

Стив рассмеялся и притянул его к себе.

– Но только, знаешь, лучше бы ты целовал меня, когда я в сознании. Не хочу хвастаться, но будет интересней. 

Баки прикрыл глаза и слегка запрокинул голову.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? Или опять теряешь сознание? – деловито спросил Стив.

И Баки понял, что оба варианта имеют право на существование. Он почувствовал, как Стив протирает его виски резко пахнущей и холодящей кожу жидкостью, а потом – прижимается к его губам своими. Это был охренительный поцелуй, который потом Баки так и не смог в точности вспомнить. Но это не имело никакого значения.

Они посидели немного в тишине, обнимая друг друга и наблюдая за огнями полицейских машин.

– Мне предложили возвратиться в Нью-Йорк, – наконец тихо проговорил Стив. Они помолчали еще немного, и он добавил печально: – Как думаешь, когда-нибудь мы сможем вернуться домой?

Баки все еще не чувствовал, что готов к этому. Но если у каждого из них по отдельности не хватает решимости, может быть, вместе они смогут преодолеть стену из плохих воспоминаний?

– Может быть, – ответил Баки. – Только есть одна вещь…

– Еще один секрет? – нахмурился Стив.

– Нет. Просто Пирс был прав. Я ни на что не годен.

– Не говори так! – перебил его Стив. – Ни в чем он не был прав!

– Он был прав. Я пил, когда тебя не было. И я хотел украсть у тебя что-нибудь, когда ты в то утро оставил меня одного. Я не справился, я не справлюсь сам. Я должен кое-что сделать. Поможешь мне еще раз?

* * *

По дороге к маленькому зданию и до двери в нужный офис Стив держал Баки за руку. Они коротко поцеловались на удачу, но вошли по отдельности. Все были уже в сборе, Баки заприметил Ника, и Ванду, и старину Вилли, и кучу других лиц, что видел на вечеринке Стива и на фотографиях. Когда собрание началось и Баки поднялся с места, он не искал взгляд Стива. Он чувствовал его поддержку, как и в доме Пирса, но должен был сделать все сам. Баки набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, улыбнулся и сказал:

– Привет, меня зовут Баки, и я – алкоголик.

**Эпилог**

– Да, Питер, конфеты с ликером тоже считаются, – терпеливо объяснял Баки, сидя на столе.

Все важные, поучительные разговоры, по его мнению, нужно было проводить именно так: вскакивая на подножку поезда, параллельно отвечая на очень срочное сообщение или подсказывая жестами, как другим делать их работу. Но Баки был дома, один, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться столом.

– Если ты нашел коньяк в шкафу у тети, то не нужно ничего предпринимать на этот счет. Что ты вообще там забыл? Чем ты там занят? Питер, мне нужно позвонить твоему куратору? – строго спросил Баки.

Он так увлекся, наставляя молодую поросль, которая без присмотра, к сожалению, росла, как дурная трава, что чуть не пропустил, как вернулся Стив. Баки откинулся назад на столешницу, чтобы получить свой законный приветственный поцелуй. Он не стал подниматься, и, видимо, Стив принял это за приглашение. Он поцеловал Баки снова, и еще раз в шею, и еще – в ключицу, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу. Баки задрожал и заерзал под его прикосновениями.

– Извини, звонок по другой линии, отключаюсь, – сказал он в трубку и нажал на отбой.

– Такой серьезный, – усмехнулся Стив и попытался поцеловать его еще раз, но Баки вывернулся.

– Стив! Ну я же сказал, вторая линия! – возмутился Баки. – Слушаю! Да, завтра будут собрания. В шесть и в девять. Ага, приходи.

– Мне подождать? Или зайти завтра к шести? – хмыкнул Стив.

Он выпрямился, перестав целовать и трогать Баки, но того такое положение дел совершенно не устраивало. Он вскочил со стола и заключил Стива в объятия.

– Жутковато слышать чужой голос в трубке, когда ты меня целуешь. Сразу хочу быть верным. Это инстинкт!

– Ты сам постоянно так делаешь, – возразил Стив.

– Потому что ты на это ведешься, – ответил Баки и утянул Стив в такой в долгий поцелуй, какой и полагается людям, которые не виделись целых восемь часов рабочего дня плюс дважды по полчаса на дорогу. То есть длиннее, чем у любого из них хватило бы дыхания.

– Не будешь отвечать? – спросил Стив, скользя губами по щеке Баки.

Телефон жужжал и подпрыгивал на столе, но Баки отрицательно замычал.

– Вдруг что-то важное, – настаивал Стив.

– С чем-то важным позвонят тебе или Нику, – ответил Баки. – Мне звонят, когда хотят движухи.

– Это тоже важно, – возразил Стив. – Я так рад, что ты включился во все это.

– Я тоже рад.

– Не будешь скучать?

– Мы переезжаем в соседний город, а не в соседний штат, – улыбнулся Баки. – И ты как будто никогда не жил в Нью-Йорке. Вот увидишь, к нам постоянно будут наезжать гости из Олбани, и скорей уж мы будем скучать по тишине и уединению. И кстати, сколько осталось до отъезда?

Он пробежался пальцами по шее Стива и почувствовал, как тот в ответ подтягивает его ближе к себе.

– Часов девятнадцать, – ответил Стив, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы.

– И что мы будем делать? – спросил Баки и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке. Стив всегда носил обтягивающие футболки, но на рубашки, к сожалению или к счастью, его пристрастие к слишком узкой одежде не распространялось. Было очень интересно, отлетела бы хоть одна пуговица, когда Стив задышал бы вот так же глубоко под его прикосновениями. Баки был готов поспорить, что да.

– Будем собирать вещи, – жарко прошептал Стив ему в губы и ощутимо ущипнул за задницу.

– Ну Стив! – возмутился Баки.

– Не хочу оставлять на утро, – примирительно улыбнулся Стив. – И раз уж мы об этом заговорили, ты нашел нам что-нибудь?

– Конечно! – ответил Баки. Если он и был разочарован, что вместо спонтанного секса на кухонном столе его отправили паковать чемоданы, то досада мгновенно улетучилась. Он всегда любил поболтать о проделанной работе. – Ник дал несколько телефонов. Две группы вроде ничего. Но в первой меня смущает, что они говорят о какой-то связи с космосом. А я не хочу с ним связываться. Вторая – прикольная. Знаешь, по субботам они поют и плетут корзины. Только там кошки…

– Я о квартире, Баки, ты нашел нам квартиру?

– А, да, конечно, – отмахнулся Баки. – Так вот, кошки. У тебя есть на них аллергия?

– Я не собираюсь покрываться пятнами или задыхаться при виде кошки.

– А я и не спрашиваю, собираешься ли ты задыхаться. Я спрашиваю: есть ли у тебя аллергия на кошек?

– Нет, – ответил Стив, и его щеки порозовели. То ли оттого, что он врал, то ли оттого, что Баки расстегнул еще две пуговицы, и его ладони вовсю шарили под тонкой тканью. – Так что с квартирой, Баки? Сосредоточься, – попросил он и прикусил ухо Баки, хотя это совершенно не помогало сосредоточиться.

– Все в порядке, – заверил его Баки. Он неохотно вытащил руки из-под рубашки Стива, хотя им там было очень, очень хорошо, и поднял телефон, чтобы показать фотографии. – Старая застройка, трещины на стенах, старые трубы, сквозняки – все как ты любишь.

– В новых домах нет души, – застенчиво улыбнулся Стив.

– Угу, а в старых – воды и электричества, – проворчал Баки и добавил, поцеловав Стива еще раз, – но я нашел исключение. Тебе понравится.

– А нам это точно по карману? – нахмурился Стив, рассматривая фото. – Выглядит так, будто нет.

У Баки было свое собственное мнение относительно того, что Стив считал пределом их финансовых возможностей, но переубеждать он не стал.

– Квартира будет стоить столько же, сколько мы платим за этот дом, – сказал он.

На самом деле Баки, будь он молодым привлекательным полицейским, смог бы сбить на треть цену на эту коробку из фанеры. Кем надо быть, чтобы брать втридорога с красивого парня, который тратит свою жизнь на то, чтобы защищать простых людей от злодеев? И у которого даже не хватало времени найти себе кого-нибудь. Но Стив не умел или не желал торговаться. 

У Баки на этот счет не было никаких предрассудков. Почти. Он был уверен, что смог бы выторговать еще немного, если бы разыграл карту очаровательной гей-пары. Но не захотел делать их со Стивом любовь частью торга.

– Прости, что тебе одному пришлось заниматься всем этим, – сказал Стив и виновато потерся носом о его висок. – Когда я уходил из своего отдела в Нью-Йорке, то просто собрал вещи в коробку и сдал оружие. А сейчас приходится на каждое дело писать отчет.

– Пустяки, – отмахнулся Баки. Даже будь у Стива достаточно времени, он все равно и близко не подпустил бы его к разговорам с риэлторами. Баки и самому было страшно вспомнить, сколько звонков ему пришлось сделать, сколько корзинок с печеньем отправить и с кем флиртовать, чтобы заполучить место, где им обоим будет хорошо. Он никогда бы не позволил Стиву соприкоснуться со всей этой грязью. – Но я не против, если ты захочешь меня отблагодарить. Так что мы будем сейчас делать?

– Собирать вещи, – ответил Стив. Он мягко отвел руки Баки, который уже, между прочим, незаметно под разговор успел добраться до ремня на брюках Стива, поцеловал каждую ладонь и оставил разгоряченного Баки одного. Собирать чертовы вещи.

* * *

– Не очень-то ты торопился, – заметил Стив.

Он валялся на постели в одних джинсах, заложив руку под голову, демонстрируя результат многолетней работы в спортзале во всем его великолепии, и было заметно, что он возбужден, будто они и не расходились на два часа. Если бы Баки знал, что его будут ждать так, то просто отправил бы все свои шмотки в мусорный бак.

Стив приподнялся, чтобы утянуть Баки на кровать, и тот с удовольствием потянулся за его руками. В комнате Стива стояла новая большая кровать, которую они купили почти сразу после того, как Баки выписали из больницы. Они спали вместе с тех пор, как Баки вернулся домой, сначала – потому что он не мог остаться на ночь один, а потом – потому что больше незачем было расходиться по разным постелям.

Футболка Баки полетела в дальний угол, туда же отправились и его кроссовки. Стив широко провел руками по его спине, опускаясь все ниже к ремню джинсов, а потом медленно пробираясь под них. Он уже поглаживал ложбинку под копчиком и одновременно водил полураскрытым ртом по шее, и у Баки не было ни одной разумной причины, чтобы открывать рот. Ну, то есть, кроме поцелуев и всяких одобрительных стонов. Он вертелся, подставляясь под ласки, и приходило время, когда нужно было забыть обо всем и отдаться тем удивительным ощущениям, что вызывали прикосновения Стива. Баки прикрыл глаза и простонал:

– А где твои вещи, Стив?

– Что?

– Вещи, которые ты собрал, – настаивал Баки. Он сам потратил два часа на сборы не для того, чтобы Стив разбудил его в шесть утра, блуждая по комнате и стуча чемоданами. Так что Баки не собирался отставать до тех пор, пока не получит исчерпывающий ответ. В любом случае, его всегда заводило, когда Стив болтал, уткнувшись в его шею. Все эти случайные касания губ и вибрация голоса. Лучше бы, конечно, это было что-то нежное, но на этот раз Баки готов был сделать исключение.

– Да вот же, в углу, – ответил Стив. Он подцепил Баки за подбородок, развернул в нужном направлении и, пользуясь случаем, лизнул его шею с другой стороны.

В углу и правда стоял мольберт Стива и маленькая спортивная сумка, заполненная только наполовину. Все, что, судя по всему, Стив считал нужным забрать, прожив здесь несколько лет. У Баки за полгода накопилось барахла на три чемодана и несколько картонных коробок. И это только то, что он счел вещами первой необходимости.

– И это все?

– Переезд – отличный способ избавиться от всякого хлама.

– Но это нечестно, – возмутился Баки. – Ты меня обманул.

– С чего бы? – возразил Стив. – Кто тебе мешал поступить так же?

Стив выглядел так невинно, особенно для человека, стаскивающего штаны сначала со своего друга, а потом и с себя самого.

– Тебе и правда нужна была та хрустальная птичка, что дал нам Сэм? – продолжил Стив. – Готов поспорить, ее ты тоже упаковал.

– Это же подарок, – возмутился Баки. – Его положено хранить в дальнем углу кладовки и доставать пару раз в год, когда подаривший придет в гости. Это называется дружба.

– А те старые свитера? Они тебе зачем?

– Это твои свитера! А ты мой парень. Я должен сидеть в них и думать о тебе, когда тебя нет рядом.

– А ты так делаешь? – удивился Стив.

– Когда холодно, – уклончиво ответил Баки. – И все же нечестно, что мне пришлось трахаться со всеми этими коробками, вместо того чтобы трахаться с тобой.

– Позвал бы меня, я бы помог, – сказал Стив и добавил взволнованно: – Руку не перетрудил? Ну-ка, хватит на нее опираться. Давай ляжем.

Он поцеловал изувеченное плечо, откинулся на кровати и заставил Баки лечь рядом.

– Вот опять, Стив. Говоришь так, чтобы хитростью затащить меня в койку.

– Какие уж тут хитрости, – удивился Стив. – Я прямым текстом говорю: иди ко мне.

Стив снова обнимал и целовал его, и Баки думал, как же здорово, что они разделались со всеми делами и могут лежать вот так, обмениваясь глупыми шутками вперемешку с ласками, ни о чем не волнуясь и не думая. Он закинул ногу на бедро Стива, и стало совсем хорошо. Наверное, это выглядело очень вульгарно, как Баки двигал бедрами, притираясь к нему. Но никто не смотрел, а Стиву нравилось, и Баки чувствовал, что – сильно.

– Это все ваши гейские штучки, – простонал Баки. – Лишь бы совратить натурала.

– Твой вчерашний минет. Это было так гетересексуально! – отозвался Стив. Он немного отстранился, чтобы отдышаться самому. Баки же, наоборот, едва не задыхался, любуясь на него, растрепанного и распаленного. Сейчас он не смог бы даже внятно ответить на вопрос, что ему больше нравится: целовать Стива или видеть его таким. – Мне понравилось. Хочу еще чего-нибудь такого, покажешь?

– Я надеялся, будет наоборот. Стив, когда мы займемся сексом? – жарко зашептал Баки ему на ухо.

– А сейчас мы чем, по-твоему, занимаемся?

– Я серьезно!

– А это не перебор? Для такого убежденного гетеросексуала? – хмыкнул Стив.

– Я готов, – уверенно сказал Баки.

– Готовился для меня? – удивленно прошептал Стив ему в губы. Баки почувствовал, как его пальцы скользят вниз по пояснице и ниже, а потом осторожно потирают закрытый вход.

– Морально, – поправился Баки, видя легкое разочарование на лице Стива.

Они были близки уже давно, но обходились минетами или обычными ласками. Не то чтобы Баки чего-то не хватало, но было как-то обидно даже не попробовать. Стив говорил, что тоже хочет, но когда доходило до дела, все заканчивалось тем же, чем и всегда. Либо у них не хватало времени, либо они были слишком возбуждены, чтобы так заморачиваться, либо просто откладывали на потом. Баки подозревал, что Стив и правда переживает, вдруг Баки решит, что с него хватит, и сбежит. Как будто Баки может не понравиться что-то, связанное со Стивом.

– Я правда хочу! Стив, господи, это просто секс. Зачем делать из этого проблему? – выпалил Баки, когда Стив выпустил его из объятий и полез в тумбочку за смазкой. – Думаешь, я не знал, на что подписываюсь, когда начал встречаться с тобой? И мы взрослые люди. Если не понравится, мы просто не будем… оу…

– Оу, – передразнил его Стив.

Баки так увлекся своей пламенной речью, что опомнился, только когда почувствовал, что мокрый от смазки палец Стива оказался внутри него.

– Ты как? – спросил Стив.

Он не делал ничего особенного, только осторожно гладил внутри и мягко целовал его губы, отвлекая, успокаивая. И Баки не мог понять, странно ему или все же хорошо.

– Рад, что не придется возвращаться домой девственником, – ответил он, прикидывая, чего ему больше хочется, прогнуться, чтобы пустить Стива глубже, или, наоборот, прижаться к нему крепче.

– Ты не девственник, ты для этого слишком хорош в постели, – сказал Стив и застонал, потому что Баки обвил его ногами, и член Стива вовсю заскользил по его животу.

Баки решил, что ему все-таки хорошо. Они шутили даже в такой пикантной ситуации, и непринужденная болтовня совсем не сбивала с эротического настроя. Они точно были разлученными в детстве… кем-то там, кому положено любить друг друга всеми возможными способами. Баки даже не был смущен, хотя казалось, что Стив засунул в него руку по локоть. О чем он ему немедленно и сообщил.

– Мы же только начали. Может, хватит для первого раза? – спросил Стив. Он явно не уловил сути сказанного.

– Только попробуй остановиться! Хочу еще, – ответил Баки и тихо застонал, когда Стив добавил еще один палец.

Он вцепился в плечи Стива и крепко зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, видя, как напряжен Стив, какое серьезное и сосредоточенное у него лицо, как он поджимает губы, решил, что не очень-то честно, что он один получает удовольствие.

– Стив, давай я тоже, – попросил он, сжимая его задницу.

– Ты заскучал, что ли? – фыркнул Стив и сделал что-то такое, отчего у Баки перехватило дыхание и ему стало не до болтовни.

Когда Баки был подготовлен достаточно, Стив помог ему перевернуться на другой бок. Баки, конечно, был разморен необычной для него лаской, но уж способность двигаться не потерял. И все же позволил Стиву делать так, как он считает нужным. Забота волновала ничуть не меньше прикосновений.

Пока Стив снова возился со смазкой, Баки, сладко потягиваясь, наблюдал за ним через плечо.

– Стив, я ведь никогда не был с мужчиной, – томно протянул он. – Ты у меня первый.

– Зря стараешься, – ответил Стив, наваливаясь на него. – Я все равно не смогу хотеть тебя еще сильнее.

Стив нежно прикусил его ухо, подхватил под колено, и Баки почувствовал, как член проталкивается внутрь. Должно быть, Стив все же не стал входить в него до конца, но с непривычки Баки хватило и этого. Он сжался, рефлекторно стараясь не пустить, но, кажется, получилось даже лучше. Стив засопел и застонал сквозь зубы, когда мышцы напряглись вокруг его члена. И хотя он и остановился, давая Баки привыкнуть, кажется, ему это нравилось. Определенно нравилось.

Но Баки не хотел больше ждать. Они потратили уйму времени на разговоры и объятия, и все те месяцы, что Баки жил у Стива, но они оба никак не осмеливались сделать первый шаг. Ему казалось, что он ждал все эти годы, что они потратили их впустую, с тех пор, как впервые встретились, но не распознали, кем должны стать друг другу.

– Давай, – прошептал Баки ему в губы, вывернувшись для подбадривающего поцелуя, и сам толкнулся навстречу.

Они двигались в едином темпе, как давние любовники, которые успели до мелочей изучить тела друг друга, и дрожали оба, будто легли вместе в первый раз. Баки кричал, когда Стив толкался в него как-то особенно правильно. 

– Ты ж моя порнозвезда, – смеялся Стив, захлебываясь собственными стонами, и делал так, что Баки кричал еще громче.

Когда Баки не выдержал и схватился за свой член, приближая разрядку, он почувствовал, как рука Стива ложится сверху. Баки так и не понял, хотел ли Стив помешать ему или помочь, – он кончил сразу, стоило пальцам обернуться вокруг. Стив толкнулся в последний раз, сгребая Баки в охапку, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо. Баки понял, что он тоже – все.

Они лежали в обнимку какое-то время, только коротко целуя и лениво поглаживая друг друга.

– Ну как? – спросил наконец Стив. – Ты доволен?

– Когда я с тобой, то понимаю, что секс – это прям мое, – рассмеялся Баки. – И да, теперь я счастлив.

Он поднял руку, взъерошил влажные волосы Стива и прижался губами к горячему лбу. И хотя он лукавил, и дело было не в сексе, Стив понял его правильно.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – проговорил он, а Баки понял, что он действительно счастлив, и уже очень давно.


End file.
